I Will Try To Fix You
by Taliana-The-Vampire-831
Summary: When Taliana's life is endangered by an abusive boyfriend she's found deep within the woods by her knight in shining skin's brother. Jasper has just lost his soul mate, his other half, Alice. Will Taliana's love be enough to help him get over Alice?
1. Stupid jerkface Boyfriend

A/N: Hey hey hey! Felivia's back, only not with Tay this time. AND she's had a name change, She's no longer Felivia, she's now Taliana, Tali for short, I thought it was more, oh iunno unique and like, easier to type. And this one's going to be…well serious at the beginning, but it gets funny after a while, and instead of being with Emmie-Bear Tali's going with Jazzykins (And if you're wondering what happened to Alice…all will be explained later.) And I'll be switching from My point of view to those of other's like Jasper's, Emmett's, Edward's, Carlisle's Esme, Rose, etc. And this is after Breaking Dawn, So yeah. Go google that color that I used for my Mustang, it's an amazing shade of blue =D and is now my favorite shade of blue. OH and Also! The whole boyfriend's name thing, I don't mean anything bad about the Seth in the Twilight Saga, I just clicked on my Name Site and clicked "Evil names" because he's evil 'n' whatnot, and the only normal one was Seth, it means "One Who Dazzles." Lolz

Chapter One: The Stupid Jerkface Boyfriend.

TPOV:

I was sitting on my boyfriend Seth's bed, glancing at the clock. "Seth, it's getting late, maybe I should go home soon." I said looking out the window at my dodger blue '91 Mustang convertible out in his driveway.

"Don't worry about it baby, your dad won't even notice you're missing." He said and started kissing me, and roughly pushed me onto his bed so I was lying down and he was over top of me. His hand started going up my shirt and I broke the kiss.

"Seth! I told you I'm not ready to go that far yet." I said squirming underneath him. Dammit what kind of girl does he take me for? I'm not one to sleep around; I'm a girl who enjoys waiting for marriage to have sex.

"Taliana, come on!" Seth said and pinned my arms above my head.

"SETH! Stop. I can scream 'rape' and have like twenty people hear it."

"And I can tape your damn mouth shut bitch." He said and slapped me across the face. He started to take off my pants and I continued fighting him. After he got the button undone he slipped his hand in and started rubbing me down there.

"Seth, please! Stop it! I don't want this. I'm not ready for it yet." I yelled. He slapped me again and told me to shut up, and took his hand out of my pants and then tried taking my shirt off. "SETH I'm serious, I will scream rape."

He got my shirt off and started kissing my breasts, "You do it and you'll end up dead before you even start saying it." He said and bit down, hard, for emphasis. I screamed out in pain.

I somehow managed to get out from under him, and I put my shirt back on, now what I was going to do from there, I had no idea. I improvised and jumped out the window, onto the roof of his porch and then franticly looked around for the ladder that was usually propped up against it.

"SHIT! They took the ladder!" I muttered, and tried to find something soft to land in so I could jump off the roof. I saw a rose bush, and thought, nah too thorny; I'd end up cut. Then I glanced over and noticed that they moved the trampoline closer to the roof, probably without the parent's permission so Seth's younger sisters could jump off the roof and onto the trampoline. Seth was climbing out of his window and out onto the roof to come after me and I jumped. I then proceeded to run off the trampoline, and get into my mustang. I fumbled with the key for a few minutes, and watched as Seth jumped onto the trampoline just like I did and put my mustang in reverse, fishtailed my car around and took off down the streets of Seattle. Seth started following in his red piece of shit pick up truck. I was about halfway to the small town near Seattle known as Forks, when my car's battery decided to suicide on me. "No! No baby! Don't suicide on me! Please don't suicide on me!" I sobbed and pulled the car over to the side of the street as my beautiful mustang sputtered and died. I grabbed what I could, jumped over the guardrail and took off running into the woods trying to get away from Seth, who was a few minutes behind me, I silently thanked that semi that cut him off, and all of the other people who slid their cars between Seth and I. I tripped over what I thought was a root that was randomly sticking up out of the ground, and then I heard Seth's annoyed grunting as he shoved tree branches out of the way. "Fuck." I whispered and got up again and took off running. I stumbled a few more times and then I reached a small clearing in the woods, I saw a river and figured I'd swim through it because Seth was afraid of water and couldn't swim. Sadly, Seth broke through the trees, an angry expression seemed to be permanent on his face, and he tackled me down before I had a chance to get into the river. We landed in the mud and the muck right next to the riverbank.

"Thought you could run from me, eh?" he spat at me and pinned my arms above my head again, I was sure that I'd have bruises where he grabbed me because he was gripping me so hard.

"Seth, stop. Please." I begged trying to find some way out of it.

He didn't even bother taking my shirt off the proper way this time; he just tore it right off. My pants soon followed, then my bra, and my panties. I was completely exposed to him, out in the woods, near a river. I was freaked. He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes and tried to get out of his grasp. "You're not getting away from me this time dear." He said and gave me another bite, harder than the one he gave me on my breast. Then he changed his grip on me and grabbed my upper arm, just as hard as he had with my wrists. I tried to knee him in the crotch, I missed the first time, and he punched me for trying to hurt him. I tried again and hit him dead on. I ran away again once again, Just almost making the river, when he grabbed me and threw me to the ground, this time forcing my head to collide with a rock, really hard, to the point where it knocked me unconscious. The last thing I saw before I blacked out completely was Seth's wicked smirk and an evil glint in his eyes as he came towards me.

EmPOV:

I went out hunting, trying to get away from Jasper's depressed-ness, I mean sure, Alice is gone due to those creepy Italian brothers, but he doesn't have to mope about it. I mean at least the rest of his family survived the attack. I was returning back to the house when I heard someone to the left of me trip and fall, then I heard a man grunting, and a girl quietly saying, 'fuck'. What the fuck is going on over there? Hey Edward, if you can hear me I think something's going on out here.' I thought and hid in one of the taller trees. A few minutes later a girl slightly taller than Alice came out of the woods, covered in mud and her jeans had grass stains on the knees from when she fell. She looked around frantically, as if trying to find somewhere to escape to. Her eyes lit up when she saw the river in front of the trees I was hiding in. She took off running for it, and some guy came running after her and tackled her to the ground. Wow, Edward! I think you should really come out and help, I think this girl's about to get raped or something. I looked over to the house to look into the back window-wall, I saw Carlisle in his study, paying more attention to his books, I saw Jasper sulking in the recliner in the living room, Esme was flitting around the house, cleaning, even though to the humans it would appear spotless even before she started cleaning. And Rose, my beautiful Rose was trying to comfort Jasper down in the living room. Edward, and Bella were nowhere to be found, probably off fucking each other while Nessie is sleeping in her room… I looked back to the scene in front of me; the girl was now lacking clothing and squirming trying to get away from the man. Ugh if only one of them would look out the damn window.

"You're not getting away from me this time dear." The man said and bit her neck; from the look on her face he bit her hard, to the point where it would most likely leave a mark. She tried to knee him in the crotch, missing the first time, which earned her a punch, and then tried again and actually hit him, then took off for the river again, the man grabbed her and threw her back, she conveniently landed right in front of the tree that I was hiding in. She hit her head off the rock in front of it, hard enough to draw a little bit of blood and knock her out. He seemed to be pleased at the fact that he had an unconscious, naked girl in front of him. I jumped down from my hiding place.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked giving me a small glare.

"I, my not-so-good man, am your friendly neighborhood do-gooder." I said with a bow.

He scoffed at me and tried to throw a punch at me, which surprised me. Most humans are terrified of my muscles, and they don't even know that I could crush their bones just by giving them a small squeeze. I grabbed his fist and then twisted his arm behind him. He gave out a cry of pain. "So you like tormenting poor girls and then raping them? Well I'm sorry buddy but I don't like that so you're going to get what's coming for you." The girl moaned out in pain and rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" He said and tried to kick me in the crotch. I threw him in the river, just to get him to stop trying to kick me. I didn't know he couldn't swim; he was struggling to stay afloat. I would have let him drown in the river, but then I thought about how disappointed Carlisle would be with me because of it, so I pulled him out. "You promise not to do this to another girl ever again, and I'll let you live." I growled at him.

He seemed scared, and nodded his head quickly. I twisted his arm behind him again and said, "No hitting, no raping, no nothing. And if I find out you do otherwise, then I'll come find you, and kill you. And so you don't call me for a bluff, I'll just do this." I said and yanked his arm up forcefully, thus breaking it and then dropped him onto the ground. He was in pain, but he managed to get up off the ground and take off. "I told you you'd get what's coming for you!" I shouted after him. I was proud of myself for protecting an innocent human, but then the girl made a small noise of pain, and I was reminded that she was hurt. Knowing that it'd be awkward if I took her in as is, I took my shirt off and sat her up to put it on her. The bottom hem came to her knees, while the sleeves stopped halfway down her lower arm. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house.

"Carlisle! Get down here, now!" I said as soon as I kicked the door open, luckily it didn't fall off the hinges this time like it did the last time I tried that.

Jasper and Rosalie looked up at me, and Jasper's eyes widened as he saw the small girl, and my lack of a shirt. I looked down at her, and her eyes fluttered open for a few seconds, and then she passed out again. Carlisle was at the foot of the stairs, and when he saw the girl he instantly went into doctor mode. "Emmett, put her on the couch." I followed his orders and then went to stand behind the couch. "Emmett, what happened to her?" He asked concern filling his face.

"Umm well, I was coming back hunting and I heard someone coming and figured I'd hang out in a tree to see what was going on. And I saw this girl, being chased by some guy run into the clearing behind the house. The guy followed shortly after and tackled her down to the ground, and well I was trying to see why no one was coming out to help, because surely the man's thoughts weren't too pleasant and Edward would have came to help in an instant, but he's probably too busy with Bella in their cottage. So I look back down, and see her, minus the clothing, a few bruises starting to form on her arms, and she tried to knee him in the crotch, missed, he punched her, she tried again, hit him, and then tried to jump in the river, I didn't get why until later, but then the guy grabbed her and threw her back towards the woods, and she ended up hitting her head off a rock in front of the tree I was in. I don't think I needed to be a mind reader to know what was going through that guy's head, so I jumped down, and came to the rescue, I threw him into the river, and noticed he couldn't swim, so I yanked him out, just so you wouldn't get disappointed with me for killing someone, and then broke his arm and he took off running. And I took my shirt off and put it on here and brought her in here." I explained, really fast.

Carlisle nodded and said, "Actually, I don't think I would have minded if you killed that guy, men like that don't deserve to live," and started checking the poor girl's injuries. "Well, I think she'll be fine, except for a few bruises, and the bite marks will disappear after a few days, and there'll be a bump on her head for a few hours."

"Okay, but when's she going to wake up?" I asked curious.

"Um I really don't know." Carlisle said and pulled his cell phone out. He dialed a few numbers and walked over to the window, "Hey Edward, I hate to interrupt you two, but we have a bit of a problem over here, and it'd be a lot easier to deal with it if you were here to help…no it's not about Jasper…Just get over here, now." Carlisle said and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later a very annoyed looking Edward came into the living room, "What Carlisle?" He asked, sounding as annoyed as he looked. Carlisle gestured towards the couch; Edward looked over and realized what was up. "Oh. I'm guessing you want me to tell you what she's thinking?" Edward asked.

"If you don't mind." Carlisle said getting slightly impatient.

"Well, she's unconscious, but she does acknowledge we're here, in fact since all she hears is men talking she's feeling a little bit frightened, because she thinks we might be like Seth, whoever that is. Now she's thinking that we might be nice, we might be trying to help her, we might even be trying to get that, and these are her words not mine, son of a bitch thrown in jail for what that asshole did to her." Edward said.

"I think Seth is the name of the guy that tried to rape her." Rosalie piped in, probably trying to make the poor girl understand that it just wasn't guys around her.

"Whoa, wait a sec. She's a rape victim?" Edward asked, his eyes widening.

"Well, and almost-rape victim. I saved her!" I said feeling proud of myself again.

"Good job Emmett." Rosalie and Edward said at the same time.

"So what, are we just going to wait it out until she wakes up and see how she feels after that?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time since Alice died.

"He speaks!" I said and Jasper glared at me. "Sorry, it's just that we haven't heard your voice in days man!" I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, we're going to sit and wait until she wakes up." Carlisle said and then went upstairs to go tell Esme the news.

TPOV:

I regained consciousness, and the first sight I saw was the face of what to me, looked like an angel, he had perfect features, and curly brown hair, and a look of concern was on his face. I wanted to comfort the beautiful angel, telling him that I was alright, just a little bit banged up, that I was used to it by now, that he didn't have to worry, but the blackness overcame me again. Then I heard voices, male voices. Oh no, what if they're like Seth, what if they hurt me, what if they decide to take turns with me? One side of my brain said, while the other argued, what if they're not like Seth, what if they want to help, they might even help you get that abusive son of a bitch thrown in jail for what that asshole did? Then I heard a girls voice, I couldn't make out any words, I could just differentiate between the tones of their voices, and I relaxed a little bit knowing there was at least one girl in the room besides me. Her voice was followed by another guy's voice. Then the first male's voice, then the second's, and that was the last of the voices I heard for a while.


	2. Reviving The Dead

A/N: Okay, my buddy Tay told me to write more, So I'm writing more, The only reason you're getting this all on one day…is because well the login thing was down last night so I figured, I'd keep going until I ran out of ideas. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or scrap it before it actually starts to live…don't make me murder my baby! Well, I'll keep it, just to keep it but I wont continue it if you peoples tell me A) It sucks, B) the writing style sucks, or C) We don't want to hear about you and the Cullen's anymore! So STFU betch! OH and Please don't be hurtful, and use nice words pwease. I has feelings too, and Taliana doesn't like it when you trample on my feelings. ~Yes I'm two different people, Taliana = Vampire side, -insert my name- is my klutzy human side.~

JPOV:

Emmett went upstairs with Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were in their room, and Edward went back to the cottage. Leaving me all alone, well except for the nameless human lying on the couch. I figured I'd pull up one of the folding chairs in the corner and sit next to her. She looked so small, so fragile, as if she would break just by something touching her. She was still wearing Emmett's t-shirt, which made her seem extremely small, she started shivering, and so I grabbed the afghan from the top of the couch and covered her up with it. I brushed some of the hair out of her face. She was cute, sure but nothing compared to my Alice. She had a similar hair color only her hair came down past her shoulders, and was probably close to the same height judging by how far down Emmett's shirt went on her. I laughed as I remembered the time she came into our room, wearing nothing but one of Emmett's t-shirts, asking if it made her look big. She started tossing in her unconscious state, which made me worry slightly. Maybe she wasn't unconscious and was just in a sleeping state now. I sent out a wave of comfort trying to calm her down, whatever she was dreaming about was making her frightened and feeling alone. I sighed and started thinking about Alice, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, and placed my face in my hands. I didn't know what came over me, as I started dry sobbing into my hands.

"ACK!" I heard the girl squeal and pull the afghan further up on her body, covering everything but her head. She saw me; hunched over and sobbing. I felt her curiosity and sadness. She reached a hand out and placed it on my shoulder, "You okay big guy?" She asked.

My head jerked up and saw the concern in her amazingly blue, a shade that could only be described as Maya blue, eyes. "I should be asking you if you're okay." I said, feeling my lips twitch upward slightly.

"Well I think I'm okay, just a little banged up." She said stretching, wincing when she moved a certain way. "Okay, so I'm banged up more than usual, no biggie." She said in a dismissive tone.

"Wait, you're saying he's done this to you before?" I asked wondering why she'd stay with an abusive boyfriend who tries to rape her.

"Yeah, but that's just Seth." She said in the same dismissive tone. Carlisle came down the stairs after that. She tensed up a little bit.

"Oh, you're up." Carlisle said with a smile, noticing that she tensed up a little he gave me a look that told me to calm her down, I did. She relaxed and Carlisle walked over and decided to interrogate her. "So, what's your name?" He asked politely.

"Taliana...but you can call me Talia, or Ana or even Liana for short." She said, still feeling a little bit frightened.

"Well that's a very unique name." Carlisle commented trying to hold in a chuckle, and when she frowned he added, "A very beautifully unique name. So what were you doing out in the woods behind our house?"

"Umm, I was upstairs in Seth's room and he tried to go too far as usual, and I told him to stop, and when he wouldn't I climbed out the window," Carlisle and I exchanged a glance at each other, myself thinking how the hell could she have survived a fall from a window, she continued, "And went out onto the porch roof then jumped from the roof, onto the trampoline that his little sisters moved so they could jump off the roof, and then climbed into my mustan—" She paused and looked on the verge of tears. "My Mustang! My baby! She's dead!! She decided to suicide on me." I calmed her down again and she continued her story, "So yeah, about halfway out of town my car died, and I figured, jump out and run for dear life. So I ran like a fat guy chasing a donut, then tripped, then made it to a clearing with a river in it, and then Seth caught up with me and decided to strip me of my clothing and then tried to have his way with me…did he? I blacked out so I have no idea if I'm still a virgin or not." She said sounding worried.

"No, he didn't. My son came to the rescue as he puts it, and broke Seth's arm in the process." Carlisle reassured her.

"Yes! Was it you?" She asked with a grin on her face, looking at me.

"Um…no, it was my older brother, Emmett, he's upstairs." I said glancing upstairs.

"Well can he come down here, so I can properly thank my hero?" She said with a smile.

"Em, come down here." Carlisle half yelled, trying to make us seem as human as possible.

"What do you want Carlisle?" Em asked as he walked down the stairs. He saw Taliana, sitting up on the couch and smiled.

"They told me that you were the one who saved me." She said with a shy smile, looking at the patterns in the afghan.

"Yup, you're friendly neighborhood Do-gooder, that's me!" he said with one of his goofy grins plastered on his face.

"Well thank you." She said grinning back. "You really don't know how much that means to me."

"Don't mention it." Emmett said, "Can I go back upstairs now?" he asked. Carlisle nodded.

"So, I know his name, but I don't know either of yours." She said looking at Carlisle and I.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my other son, Jasper."

"Ah Jasper! I love that name! It's so…I don't know…but it's also one of my favorite gemstones, next to blue Topaz." She said with a smile in my direction. "So Jasper, are you like your name suggests? Are you a treasure bearer?" she said with a playful wink. Which took me by surprise, she almost got raped, but she shrugs it off and starts flirting with another guy, wow, this girl's weird, almost as weird as Alice. I thought

"Wow, not too many people know the meanings of names." Carlisle commented with a laugh.

"Well, I get bored, so I look random information up on the Internet." Taliana said with a shrug.

"Well do you know what my name means then?" Carlisle asked trying to make small talk with her to make her feel more comfortable.

"Duh! It means place of…some unpronounceable word." She said with a giggle.

"Okay, well what about Emmett?"

"It means, Entire, whole." She said with a smile.

"Edward?"

"You seem to have a lot of sons." She said sounding annoyed; she probably hated men now because of what Seth did to her. She continued with, "Guardian of prosperity." And then smiled.

"So, do you think you can revive my baby?" She asked looking at both of us.

"Well, I can't, but I know someone who can, if she's willing…" Carlisle and I said together, using the same tone.

"Really? You mean my Dodger Blue Lacie will live again?" She asked sounding excited.

"Lacie?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, its like Alice, only with the letters switched around." She said with a giant grin. At the mention of the name Alice I felt a stab of pain and almost curled up in the chair I was sitting in. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, silently saying, it'll be all right. She noticed the change in the atmosphere and quietly asked Carlisle, "Did I say something wrong? Does he not like Anagrams or something?" She asked sounding confused. So, she's another one to love anagrams, I smiled to myself laughing at some of the names Alice had come up with for random objects in the house, like Sonja, which was Jason spelled weirdly, the toaster.

Carlisle glanced at me wondering how i could be laughing after being reminded of my dead mate. And then he spoke to Taliana, "Um, he recently lost his girlfriend, who was named Alice."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand and ran over to give me a hug. I tensed. She smelled better than any human I'd ever met.

"Maybe you shouldn't hug him..." Carlisle said, she nodded and sat back on the couch.

"So, who can fix my car?" she asked curiously.

Just then Rosalie walked down the stairs, Carlisle and I said "Her." with a nod in her direction.

"What am I doing?" Rosalie asked curiously shaking out her blond hair so the bangs weren't in her face.

"Hopefully fixing her car." Carlisle said gesturing to Taliana.

"Ah, what kind of car is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Um it's a '91 Mustang convertable." Taliana said with a small smile. "But, no offense to you, isn't it usually the guys who fix stuff. Oh my God I just sounded so sexist." she said.

"Well honey, I'm a different type of girl, I fix cars, and I'm girly." Rose said with a smile. "So where's this poor car that needs to be revived?" Rose asked.

"Umm I have no idea. I just know it's somewhere past the woods near your house." Linette said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Well, maybe you can come with me to go try to locate it." Rose asked with a smile. Wow, Rose, smiling, I suppose the only reason Rose is being nice to her is because she had to go through the same thing, only with Taliana it didn't get as far.

"Okay," Taliana said with a smile and got up off the couch. "I don't have any clothes though." She said noticing that she was still wearing only Emmett's t-shirt. "But I do have some in the car." She said with a smile. Meaning that she was going to walk around in nothing but a t-shirt until they found her car.

"Have fun with that you two." I muttered and then went upstairs into my mini library.

FPOV:

The blonde girl and I went out to the front porch, "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Rosalie." She said with a smile as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "So what area did you come out of the woods at?" She asked.

"Um, over there, across the river to the left." I said pointing.

"Well, we don't have a bridge built over that river yet, so you're going to either need to wade through and get all wet, or let me carry you as I jump over." she said. I figured I'd go along with the carrying because well I didn't want to get all wet, even though i was wondering how she was going to accomplish that. I nodded at her and she picked me up and took off over the river.

"Okay, wow, that was fun." I said with a laugh as she put me down.

"OKay so you said you came from this direction?" She asked pointing at the tree line. I nodded, she started walking in that direction and I followed. A few moments later we found my baby. Rosalie told me to open the hood, and then she said, "It wasn't the battery that died, it was the..." and she kept using car terms that i had no idea what they meant, so i just smiled, and nodded. "You dont understand a word i'm saying do you?"

"No i dont." I said with a grin. and she showed me what was wrong with it trying to dumb it down a little. "Oh, okays." I said.

After I spent a half hour doing random things, like, jummping into the backseat and put some pants on, then a bra and a shirt, playing with a slinky I found in the glove box, and staring up at the blanket of clouds that was over head from the front seat, Rosalie said, "Try starting her up."

I put the key in the ignition, turned it and then the speakers started blaring out "SHE'S A BRICK, HOUSE! SHE'S MIGHTY-MIGHTY JUST LETTIN IT ALL HANG OUT OH SHE'S A BRICK! HOUSE! YEAH, SHE'S THE ONE, THE ONLY ONE, BUILT LIKE AN AMAZON!" and I quickly tuirne dit down with a blush coming to my face. Rosalie continued singing the song and then said, "Hey! why'd you turn it down?" when I lowered the volume.

"Um because people on the road were staring at us." I said gesturing towards the passing cars.

"Well your car is fixed, want me to drive it back our house, or are you going to go home?" She asked.

"Well I might as well say goodbye to everyone," I said, and climbed over the middle console to sit in the passanger's seat. We both started singing a long with that one beastie boys song that's all "You've gotta fight, for your right, to Partaaayy!" and then sang in the Ayer, "Oh hot damn! This is my Jam! keep me partying till the A.M! y'all dont understand make me throw my hands in the Ayer, A-Ayer, A-Ayer!" and dancing really stupidly the whole way back.

Rosalie led the way into their house and I followed. "We're back, and my car's back from the dead." I said with a grin. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and who I assumed to be Edward, sitting on the couch, and two girls on two of the recliners."Who're those two?" I asked.

"That's my lovely wife Esme, and the other is my son Edward's girlfriend, Bella." Carlisle explained.

"Ah! Well, now that I'm in tip-top shape, I should probably get out of your hair. I really just came back to say goodbye, and thanks for helping me."

They all said goodbye in their own way, and then I waved and went out to my car. I saw Jasper running out the door and running over to my car. "Hey, do you want me to go with you, you know, to make sure you're safe?" He asked, stabbing his fingers through his beautiful blonde hair. 'Oh wow he's so cute, wait, what was he saying? Crap! I got lost in those beautiful topazy eyes of his!' Seeing as I had no idea what he had said, I just nodded, and felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop as he opened the door and climbed in the passenger's seat.


	3. CarRides and Movies

TPOV:

I turned my car on, and lowered the top down so I could get a breeze. Even though the clouds were still overhead, it was actually hot, well Washington hot. I turned the radio up a little bit, and the song You Gotta Be was playing. I started singing along with it, "you gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger, You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together, all I know, all I know love will save the day."

I looked over at Jasper who was smiling as The Game of Love started playing, and to my surprise he started singing along with it in a tenor voice, at one point I joined in, "It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that, it started with a kiss now we're up to that, a little bit of laughs a little pain, it's all in the game of love!" After the singing finished, I looked at him with a smile, "So you like the old music too?" And as the Santana guitarist broke out into a guitar solo, Jasper did with an air guitar solo. I started giggling. "I'll take that as a yes." as he continued singing ignoring my question.

"To answer your question, yes I do like older music. It's ten times better than the crap that people call music today." He said as the next song started playing, it was who says you Can't Go Home? by Bon Jovi. we both started singing, "I spent twenty years tryin' to get out of hits place, I was looking for something I couldn't replace, I was running away from the only thing I'd ever known, like a blind dog without a bone I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone I hi-jacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of cold. I been there, done that I ain't looking back on the seeds I've sown saving times spending too much time on the telephone, who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own, Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home? who says you cant go back been all around the world and as a matter of fact there's only one place left I wanna go! who says you can't go home! with every step I take I know that I'm not alone you take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home, These are my streets the only life I've ever known who says you can t go home? Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own, Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home? who says you cant go back been all around the world and as a matter of fact there's only one place left I wanna go! who says you can't go home!" We smiled at each other.

"Oh crap, we're at my house already." I said looking at the steering wheel.

"Wow, you seem rather disappointed to be safe at home." Jasper said, I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't want to risk getting lost in those gorgeous eyes of his, so I continued my staring contest with the steering wheel.

"Well, it's not so much that I'm home, it's more the fact that you have to go." The radio was blaring out, "I may have failed but I have loved you from the start, oh but hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind, or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true, because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible, so breathe in so deep breathe me in I'm yours to keep I'll hold onto your words his talk is cheap and remember me tonight, when you're asleep. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true, because a girl like you is impossible to find...Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind, or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find." Jasper leaned in closer, eyes closed, and I turned my face to look at him, finding his face inches from mine.

He tensed and then leaned as far away as the car would allow. I couldn't tell if it was the fact that he made me feel rejected, and hurt, or if the anger in his expression was at him for being so close to another girl after recently losing his girlfriend. "M-maybe you should go." I whispered, fighting the urge to cry. 'Why am I crying? I just met the guy a few hours ago, it's not like he could possibly like me. I'm just me, plain average, klutzy me.' I thought and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Wait...how're you going to get home?" I asked.

"Um I can walk." He said getting out of the car, I followed him out of the car.

"But that'd take you forever to walk all the way back home!" I said, as another song started playing Hard to Say I'm Sorry by Chicago, "Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say, from each other, even lovers need a holiday, far away from each other, hold me now its hard for me to say I'm sorry, I just want you to stay, after all the hell you've been through, I will make it up to you, I'll promise to. and after all that's been said and done, you're just the part of me I cant let go, ooh, couldn't stand to be kept away, just for the day, from your body, wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love, hold me now its hard for me to say I'm sorry, I just want you to know, hold me now, I really wanna tell you I'm sorry, I could never let you go, after all the hell you've through, I will make it up to you, I'll promise to, and after all that's been said, and done, you're just the part of me, I can't let go. After all the hell you've been through, I will make it up to you, I promise to." and I glared at it and quickly turned the ignition off. "Jasper, would you like to come inside?" I asked, "You can say no if you feel you're not ready to be alone with another girl yet." I said rather quickly.

"I...Taliana," he sighed. Then smiled, "I Suppose I could stay for a little while."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said and walked to the front door. As usual it was left unlocked. I opened the door and yelled, "Dad! I'm home!" I received no response, so I figured he was either, A) out drinking, or B) working.

"So where are your parents at?" Jasper asked as he took his shoes off in the small area covered with Linoleum.

"Well, my mom died a few years ago," I said the pain at thinking of my mother almost made me fall down to the ground and curl up in a ball. "And my dad's always working." I continued.

"So you're all alone in this big house?" Jasper asked, apparently sensing my pain and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, trying to make me feel better, it was working.

"No, well, now I am but my older sister used to be here with me. She moved out a few weeks ago." I said. "Are you thirsty, or do you want something to eat?" I asked, trying to remember my manners.

JPOV:

"No, I'm not thirsty," not in the human way at least, I thought to myself, "And I'm not hungry either." I said with a smile. When she mentioned her mother, waves of pain, pain ten times worse than all of my battle scars combined, started flowing out of her like lava flows from an erupting volcano. She walked to the kitchen and turned on the radio that was in there.

Hold On started playing, and Tali started singing along, trying to forget about her pain, " I know there is pain Why do lock yourself up in these chains? No one can change your life except for you Don't ever let anyone step all over you Just open your heart and your mind, mmm Is it really fair to feel this way inside?" After the first verse she started crying a little, so I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned her head back against my chest and I rested my head on the top of hers, and whispered, "it's going to be okay," She turned around and buried her face into my chest, continuing the crying. I sent out a wave of happiness, trying to cheer her up and sang the chorus to her, "some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you gonna let them Hold you down and make you cry Don't you know? Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way If you hold on for one more day Can you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Hold on for one more day one more day." she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks." she whispered, and then what she, later told me was referred to as a 'wog', half walked, half jogged her way to the counter and grabbed the two liter bottles of mountain dew, and Dr. pepper, and then combined them into a cup. I laughed quietly and then walked over to her.

"And what is this lovely combination called Taliana?" I asked with a laugh.

"One, you call me Tali, not Taliana. Two, its called Dr. Dew and it tastes awesome!" She said with a grin and then went to the fridge. "Are you sure you're not hungry? Or thirsty? I can get you something." I sighed. And figured, what the hey, If it would make her happy then I might as well do it for her.

"Sure, what're you making?" I asked as I saw some form of meat, two hoagie buns, a bunch of green, yellow and red peppers, some mushrooms and some bread and butter pickles on the counter.

"Steak hoagies!" She said with a big grin.

"Well, I'm not really that hungry. Maybe I could just take a small part of yours?" I offered, not wanting to have to force down a whole hoagie, especially knowing that I'd have to throw it up later.

"Oh, okay." she said with another smile. So she finished cooking, I ate about 1/8 of her hoagie, claiming that I ate before she returned with Rosalie.

"So, that Carlisle guy, he's your dad right?" She asked with her mouth full of food. I laughed.

"Yeah. What about him?" I asked, curious as to where she was going with her statements.

"Well, I was just wondering, why none of you look alike, apart from the amazing eye color." She asked, looking into her cup of Dr. Dew.

"Well, we're all adopted." I said.

"Oh." She said nonchalantly taking a sip of her drink. "FINDING NEMO!" She randomly shouted, making me jump.

"What?" I asked after I calmed down.

"We should watch Finding Nemo!!" She said with a grin.

"Oh. Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to watch one movie." I said with a smile.

We sat to watch the movie, Talian--Tali, saying almost all of Dori's words along with the movie. And then started making obnoxious, "whale" noises at me when the time came. I couldn't help but laugh.

After the movie, she said, "Well, you should probably get going, and I should be getting in the shower." she seemed sad that I had to leave.

"Talian--" I paused mid-sentence when I saw the look she gave me, "Tali," I started over, "I...I'll be honest with you, I really don't want to leave. This is the first time I've had fun in weeks." I said.

"D-Do you want to spend the night? Or is that too much to ask?" She said, sounding worried.

"I'll spend the night if you really want me to." I said with a smile.

Her face lit up at that and she said, "Well I'm going to go take a shower. If you want to you can go back home and tell your family that you're spending the night, and grab a few supplies."

"How long does it take you to shower, Forks is about an hour drive from here." I said, knowing I could make it there and back faster by running.

"I take showers until the hot water runs out. Which is usually about an hour and a half to two hours." She said with another smile.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a little bit I guess." I said and watched her run upstairs. I then walked to the door, put my shoes back on and then ran full speed back home.

TPOV:

I hopped in the shower, thinking 'oh wow, I can't believe I asked him to spend the night, and he actually agreed!' I started singing the song that was stuck in my head, Bubbly. I was about a half hour into my shower when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Jasper, is that you?" I asked turning off the water.

"Jasper? Who the fuck is Jasper?" I heard Seth ask, right outside the bathroom door.

"S-S-Seth?" I asked. Feeling extremely scared. What if Jasper came back, and Seth got mad and beat the shit out of him? I started to have a mini panic attack as I thought about that. Seth opened the door and walked in. 'Shiiit I should have locked that door!' I thought, backing up to the wall in the shower. 'Let's see, I could go for a towel, and then take off around him to try to get down the stairs and get help...but, knowing Seth he'd either throw me right back in here, or if by some miracle I did make it past him, he'd chase after me and my klutziness would make me fly down the stairs.' I thought. I went for the towel, got it, wrapped it around me and then took off for the door. Seth did chase after me and then he grabbed my arm tightly, using his good arm; I noticed his left arm was in a cast, and smiled, silently thanking Emmett. Then he threw me into my bedroom. He locked the door behind him and then shoved me onto the bed, climbing on top of me.

"Liana. Tell me who Jasper is. Is he some other guy that you're dating? Is that why you won't let me take you, because you're already getting fucked by him?" He asked, sounding angry.

"Seth! Jasper's just a friend. He's one of the people who helped me after Emmett broke your damn arm." I shouted at him, which earned me a hard slap across the face, I probably had a red handprint on my cheek. Then he took the towel off of me, and I started squirming away from him. "Seth, please, don't force me into this!" I said, almost crying.

He pulled a few sets of handcuffs out of a bag, I didn't notice it at first, but he had his old backpack with him. My eyes widened as I saw them. He pulled a cloth out of the bag, and tied it around my head, covering my mouth, then he bound me to the bedposts, the cloth muffled my shouts of protest, and I felt tears starting to pour down my cheeks.

He kissed my stomach and I wanted so badly to kick him. His mouth lowered, and he was about to kiss me in a place where I'd never been touched before. My shouts still silenced by the gag.


	4. Bye Bye Evil Seth

JPOV:

I ran home as fast as I could. I walked through the door of the house with a smile on my face. "Jazz, you're actually smiling." Emmett said with surprise.

"Yeah, Tali's actually fun to be around, she reminds me of Alice. A little bit less hyperactive, but still, reminds me of Alice." I said with a smile and went upstairs to my newly renovated room. I opened the door and took in the changes I made. I repainted the walls from the obnoxious shade of pink that Alice had suggested, to a shade of green that Esme referred to as 'Spring Green', I wanted to tackle Emmett down and tear his head off when he suggested to use 'Alice blue', and had a light gray border along the top of the walls. Bookshelves that came to about halfway up the wall lined every inch of the wall, except for where the bed was, some of the small trinkets I collected throughout the years were placed on top of them. The new bed was made of Mahogany wood, with a white bedspread and matching canopy. I sighed and walked into the closet. 'Why the hell am I starting to like Tali already?' I asked myself, 'I just met the girl, and I just lost Alice.' I continued. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away Edward." I muttered and continued searching through my clothes in the drawers and racks. I heard the crinkling of paper in one of the drawers. I picked it up, examined it, and saw my name written in Alice's crazy script. I opened it up and read it silently.

'Jasper,

I hate to tell you this, but I had a vision of what was to happen to me during that fight. I had it shortly after we arrived at Peter and Charlotte's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you love, but it was either, lose me, or lose the entire family. I had a vision of the girl you met, Tali I think her name was. Jasper, I know that you're going to start getting feelings for her, much like you had feelings for me, I know that once you find your soul mate, it's hard to forget them and move on, especially when you live forever as we, well you will. But, I don't care if you go with her, she'll make you happy, and if you're happy, then I'm happy. Oh and if you don't listen to me, then you will incur my wrath even though I'm gone. Look, I'm not telling you to forget about me, just go find someone that will help ease the pain you're feeling, and that someone is Tali. Go get close to her, go love again, I'm sure that it wouldn't be the same as me, but I know she'll be the closest thing to a reincarnation of me, so go back to her house, and go make some special moments with her. Also love, I left more notes for you, my brothers, my sisters, and mom and dad, hidden around the house, in that short amount of time before we ran to the clearing. You better not try to find them, because where I placed them, they are sure to find you.

Your oh-so-loving Psychic vampire wife,

Alice.

P.S. You might want to hurry back as soon as possible. Her boyfriend's back in the picture, and he's pissed.'

After reading it, I smiled thinking back on the time when I was in the shower and she was standing right outside the door when I opened it, hands on her hips, and her saying, "You never listen to me! I tell you to do something and you never do it! I want you to be happy Jasper, so listen to me every once in a while!" and then stormed off to our room to pack our things so we could move on from Peter and Charlotte's place.

I read the P.S. on the bottom again, and grabbed two shirts, one to 'sleep' in and one for tomorrow, and two pairs of pants, again, one to 'sleep' in and one for tomorrow, and an extra pair of boxers and took off downstairs again.

"Jasper where're you going?" Carlisle asked looking up from his book. He had been sitting on the chair, cross-legged with a book open in his lap.

"Um, Tali asked me to spend the night, and I agreed. You don't mind, do you?" I asked.

"No...not really...just...try to keep yourself in control okay?" He said, when I nodded he looked back down to his book.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." I said and took off for Nettie's house again.

TPOV:

"SETH!" I yelled out finally getting that damn gag off of my mouth, after he'd started violating me with his mouth.

"How the fuck did you get that damn gag off of your mouth?" He asked with an angered expression on his face.

"Um...It fell?" I said, trying to sound innocent.

"Bull shit." He said and retied the gag. He rubbed his hand against the area where his mouth had just been and said, "I don't care what you have to say about it. I'm going to fuck you tonight."

I made a small sound of protest, and then he stripped himself of his clothing. Not even bothering to get me ready for it, he inserted himself inside of me, not even pausing to let me adjust to his size and continued thrusting. The gag muffled my cries of pain, I felt even more tears streaming down my face, and struggled against the restraints again. I kept crying, and screaming out in pain the whole way through, and he just kept going, as if my screams were giving him even more pleasure than fucking me. He came inside of me, but didn't stop thrusting. I just decided to keep quiet and take it. He came inside of me once again and I thought he'd finally stop. I was wrong. 'What kind of man can keep going after two orgasms in a row?' I thought shocked.

"I'm not going to stop until you come with me." He said as if reading my thoughts.

I told him 'I'm not going to.' but the cloth muffled it.

"Oh really?" He asked, and reached one of his hands down to my clit and started manipulating it. I felt the muscles in my lower abdomen tighten slightly, and felt a small wave of pleasure. 'Oh my God, he's actually going to force me into an orgasm?' my eyes widened, and the tightening increased. He had an evil smirk plastered on his face as he felt my muscles tightening around him. I started having my first orgasm, and Seth started to orgasm for a third time, grabbed onto my arms, tightly, and then switched his grip from my arms to my thighs. I was sure to have bruises.

A few minutes later Jasper came plowing through the door. Seth jumped, and then turned to look over at the person that invaded the room. "Who the fuck are you?" Seth asked with a glare as he pulled himself out of me and put his boxers back on.

"I'm Jasper. And you must be Seth." Jasper said, looking rather angered. I was left restrained to the bed, I didn't want to watch Jasper get hurt, so I compromised with myself saying if things started turning to the worst and Seth got the upper hand, I'd close my eyes, or look away.

Seth lunged for Jasper and Jasper moved out of the way, a wicked smile coming across his face. He grabbed Seth's other arm and then threw him across the room. Seth smashed into the wall, leaving a dent, and some blood on the wall. My eyes widened. "S-So, are you like that dumbass who saved her last time?" Seth said getting up, apparently not noticing the fact that his head was bleeding.

"That dumbass, happens to be my brother." Jasper said with a small growl. 'wait, did he just growl?' I mentally asked myself, getting confused.

"Oh really? Well you seem to be a lot smaller than your brother." Seth said, going in for a punch. Jasper's wicked smile returned to his face, and he didn't move. When Seth's fist connected with Jasper, I heard the crack as his hand broke.

"What the fuck?" I shouted from the bed. Jasper's expression changed, and then he grabbed Seth's arm again, twisted it behind his back and pushed him down tot he ground. He sat on Seth.

He growled while talking, saying "I thought my brother told you that if you ever did this to another girl again he'd track you down and kill you. You didn't believe him?" he tsked at Seth and flipped him around. "You really should believe him. My brother and I can kill you quite easily. The only reason I'm not is because Tali's in the room, and I wouldn't want to leave her emotionally scarred for life because I killed her ex-boyfriend right in front of her."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Seth asked, struggling under Jasper's grasp. Jasper apparently tightened his grip, I couldn't see anything but the blonde hair, surprisingly the same shade as Seth's, on the back of Jasper's head, because they were on the floor. Seth's sound of pain tipped me off to Jasper tightening the grip on him.

"Yes, ex-boyfriend. I'm surprised she didn't leave you sooner. Tali doesn't deserve a guy like you." Jasper spat at him. I think the spit hit him right in the eye. I smiled, 'Jasper's such an amazing guy. I mean he seems to be acting a little well violent, but still, he's amazing.' I thought to myself.

"Let me go!" Seth yelled and I heard him grunt as he struggled against Jasper's grasp.

"On one condition." Jasper growled while talking again. It was kind of scary hearing him like that. I was used to the happier Jasper I'd gotten to know today.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You promise never to do something like this again. Oh and if you do, we will find out, and we will come to get you. And I can tell if you're lying to me. So don't even try lying to me."

"Okay I promise." Seth said.

"You're such a liar. But I still won't hurt you, too bad, with Tali in the room, I might even throw you out the window."

"Jasper. Please don't throw him out the window." I pleaded from the bed.

"I suppose I won't, because Tali doesn't want me to. See now unlike you, I actually care about Tali's wants and needs. I know she wants those handcuffs gone, and I know she needs me to get you far away from her, hopefully locked up in jail." Jasper said and yanked Seth up forcefully. "Get out." He said and shoved Seth towards the door.

Seth left and Jasper came over, "Y-you didn't happen to see where Seth put the keys for these things? I think these are genuine handcuffs, not those fake ones with the clasps so you can get out of them." Jasper said, trying to avoid looking at me.

"They might be in that bag over by the foot of the bed." I said.

He went over and looked in the bag, he came back with a key ring and unlocked all of the handcuffs. "D-Do you want to go take another shower?" He asked, sitting on the bed. I nodded, and then grabbed the towel. I wrapped it around me.

"What are you going to do for however long I'm in the shower?" I asked, worried that he might try to go after Seth.

"Well, I don't know, maybe go for a walk around the block." He said.

"Oh...well be careful then." I said and went to the bathroom.

JPOV:

"Well I don't know, maybe go for a walk around the block." I said, and by that, I really meant, go find Seth so I can go kill that sorry son of a bitch for actually raping her.

"Oh...well be careful then." She said and left the room.

I walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out. I started walking, but it wasn't too long before I picked up Seth's scent. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Carlisle's cell phone and when he finally answered with, "Hello Jasper, why, dare I ask, are you calling?"

"Carlisle. Seth came back to Tali's house while I was there grabbing my stuff. He actually raped her this time." I said, my anger coming back full force.

"Oh...well...Is she alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so, she might have a few bruises, and she'll definitely be sore tomorrow, but other than that I think she'll be fine...but that's not the only reason I'm calling you. I just want you're...permission for something."

"And what is that something you need my permission to do?" Carlisle asked, probably already jumping to what I had in mind.

"Can I go kill that son of a bitch who did that to her, he's not too far away from me, in fact, all I have to do is turn this corner and I'll be able to see him." I said.

"Well, that depends, to you mean vampire kill, like drinking blood, or like, kill, kill like beating his sorry behind until he actually dies from it?" Carlisle asked, sounding concerned.

"I was actually thinking the vampire method, but since I'm going back to Tali in a little while, I think she'd notice if my eyes were red instead of gold. So we'll go with the kill, kill method." I said.

"O-Okay...just, make sure that it can't be traced back to us." Carlisle said, I agreed then hung up the phone. I walked slightly faster than I normally would and caught up to Seth in a few strides.

"Heey buddy!" I said. Seth turned around, and I punched him in the face and broke his nose in the process.

"Ugh what the hell man?" Seth said and got up.

"See, now I said I wouldn't hurt you in front of Tali, and I figured, I'd go for a walk while she took a shower and then I saw you, and I got a most excellent idea. I'll give you a small hint, it involves me and you, and me beating the shit out of you, leaving you for dead in the middle of the sidewalk." I said with an evil smirk.

"Y-You're bluffing." Seth said, and I came closer, twisted his 'good' arm around his back again and pulled him closer to me.

"Bluffing am I? Well you're lucky. Lucky I'm not doing this my usual way, the usual way is a lot messier, and more painful for you." I said and broke his arm.

He screamed out in pain, and I figured I'd make this worse than it needed to be and increased his pain tenfold. He was writhing in pain, and I placed my foot on his leg. "You do realize that I can snap your leg, just by stepping on it, right?" I said with a smirk.

"Please...stop." Seth said between his ragged breathing.

"Did you stop when Tali asked you to? No you didn't so therefore I'm not stopping now." I said and then snapped his leg. He let out another cry of agony. I knew that if he kept screaming like this, the neighbors were sure to hear it. I grabbed him and took him into the woods. "You know I'm really tempted to go that other method, but I know it would upset both my family, and Tali. So let's see, I could snap your neck and end it now, or go break a few more bones, like your ribcage, and maybe even bust your head open. I'm sure that since we're in the woods we could claim it to be an animal attack." I said with an evil laugh.

"I-I still say you're bluffing!" Seth said, and I threw him onto the ground. His head ended up smashing against a rock, and busting open. The smell of his blood was really tempting, but I thought of what Tali would think, seeing me with blood-red eyes, and the questions that were sure to follow and settled for killing the poor guy like this. I swallowed the venom back down and then stepped on his chest.

"Really now, and the fact that your leg is broken, your arm is broken, and your head is now smashed open, doesn't change your mind?" I asked, increasing the pressure on his chest.

"Okay, okay! So you're not bluffing, please, don't kill me." Seth pleaded.

"I'm sorry Seth, but seeing as you raped Tali, and lied to me and my brother, I can't let you live. Men like you don't even deserve to live." I said and broke his ribcage.

He yelped out in pain and his breath became more and more ragged. "Do you want me to end it? Snap your neck and just end the pain?" I asked. He nodded. "Too fucking bad, I'm leaving you here to die a slow, painful death." I said and then figured, I'd fabricate the evidence now to get it over with. I drew paw prints in the mud, and made scratches on Seth, enjoying the sounds of agony that started coming from him when I scratched him across the chest, he rolled over to his side, curling up into a ball. "Sorry Seth, but Payback's a bitch." I said giving him a hard kick to the crotch, then walking off.

I knocked on the front door of Tali's house and walked in. "Tali, it's Jasper, I'm back." She came running down the stairs. She reached the last few steps, not even bothering to walk down them, and jumped from there to me, I caught her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Jasper! Thank you so much for beating Seth up." I tensed, did she hear Seth's cries of pain? or did she mean when I hurt him in front of her?

"D-did you hear me beat him up outside?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah...but he had it coming for him. Right? You beat him up good right?" She asked with a smile.

"T-Tali....please don't be mad at me...but. I think I may have beaten him up a little too hard, like...to the point where he may never get back up."

"You mean like he won't be able to walk again?" She asked sounding confused.

"No, like he won't be able to actually get back up. He's probably going to end up dead." I whispered.

"J-Jasper...I...I suppose he had that coming for him too, Men like that don't deserve to live." she said, seeing that I was pissed off at myself, she tried to comfort me, and somehow ended up kissing me on the cheek. "Jasper, you did good. People like that deserve to die, or go to jail."

"Okay Tali...just as long as you're not mad at me." I said closing my eyes, she snuggled her face into my neck and I rubbed the back of her head.

"Thanks for saving me though. You did come a little bit too late though. I mean he kind of, well...Yeah, about three times." She said.

My eyes widened. "A-are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine...Just a little bruised up on my wrists, and ankles, from fighting a losing battle with the handcuffs...and I can feel a few bruises starting to form along my arm, and I think I may have a red handprint on the side of my face...but I'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"Why do you do that Tali." I asked, getting annoyed.

"Do what?"

"You know damn well what." I said.

"No. I don't." She said leaning away from me to look at me.

I sighed, "Why do you always just ignore the fact that you're hurt, and just say 'it's no big deal' clearly you're hurt, both emotionally and physically, why can't you just admit to that?" I asked walking over to her living room and setting her down on the couch.

"Because, I was raised to never show when I'm hurting, you know, be all tough and such." She said getting slightly defensive about it.

"Tough people can cry sometimes, and let their emotions show, I know what you're truly feeling right now, you're feeling hurt, violated, betrayed, grateful that I came to the rescue, worried, and confused." I said, listing off only half of the emotions I was receiving from her.

"H-How do you know that?" She asked, looking slightly worried that her acting skills were going downhill.

"I'm just good at reading emotions." I said frankly.

She nodded as I sat next to her on the couch. "Can you carry me up to my room?" she asked looking up at me. I nodded.

"Bridal style or piggy-back ride style?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmm Bridal style please." She said returning my smile.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs back to the room. "You sure you want to sleep in here tonight?" I asked, knowing that any normal girl would never want to sleep in the room where she'd been raped in, even if it was her own room.

"I-I think I might convince dad to let me move into the guest room." She said, and buried her face in my chest.

"It's okay, it's alright, I'm here, don't worry." I whispered as she started crying. I turned around and saw three doors. The one to the left was the bathroom, and the other two were bedrooms. "Which room's the guest room?" I asked.

"That one." She said pointing to the one on the right. I walked over to there and put her on the bed.

"D-Do you want me to lay next to you?" I asked, I would understand if she said no and told me to go home. Usually girls who got raped had a hatred towards men.

She nodded weakly and pulled the covers up so I could climb under them. I shook my head 'no' and put the covers back down. I felt a rather intense wave of hurt and rejection flowing from her, "I just don't want to get under the covers with you. I'll lay on top of them though." I said and climbed onto the bed next to her. She grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her, forcing me closer to her. 'Don't worry, in a while she'll be asleep, you can go sneak out and hunt then.' I told myself, as I felt the thirst in my throat flare. She snuggled closer to me and after a few minutes her breathing grew quiet and even and I knew she was asleep. I took my arm off of her and rolled off of the bed, not making a sound. She rolled over and made a small noise. Then she started mumbling in her sleep. "Ah, so we've got another Bella on our hands." I muttered to myself and went to climb out the window. Most of her mumbling was just untranslatable gibberish. It wasn't until I reached the window when I heard something that made sense. As I was falling from the window, I thought I heard her say, 'I love you Jasper.' I smiled, and ran off to the woods to hunt.


	5. Piss Sticks!

TPOV:

Three weeks passed since the incident with Seth. Jasper and I started dating a few days after the incident. Jasper decided to transfer from Forks High school to my high school in Seattle. He managed to get into all of my classes and came over to my house right after school to help me with homework. Sometimes he spent the night, though my father forced him to sleep in my old room, which was now the guest room. When my dad wasn't home Jasper would sneak over to my room and climb into bed with me. I'd give him a quick peck on his lips, and he'd tense up a little bit. I was still curious as to why that was, but I never asked him. I knew he'd tell me when he was good and ready, if he was going to tell me at all. It was Friday, Jasper was in my room with me and we were talking.

"Jazzy, I..I don't like rushing you but, the curiosity has been killing me! I'm extremely confused as to why you tense up when all I do is kiss you." I said laying back on the bed, looking at my ceiling, which I managed to paint a navy blue and with Jasper's help painted stars, not the shape stars, but like star stars, so it looked like the nighttime sky.

"I...Aliana, I'll tell you when I'm sure you won't run from me screaming as you go when I say it." He said, stabbing his fingers through his amazing hair.

"Okay..." I said and climbed under the covers. Jasper, as usual climbed on top of the covers and wrapped his cold arms around me. "Also, why are you so cold all the time. I mean, I'm used to being warm when a guy holds me like this, but with you, you're freezing cold." I said into his chest as I snuggled with him.

He sighed. "Liana, I'll explain it all later, I promise." He said and kissed the top of my head.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming a very weird dream involving me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella all wearing strange outfits and doing the chicken dance. I was in a hot dog suit, Jasper was in a cowboy outfit, Emmett and Bella were gangsters and Rosalie was a ballerina, with her hair in obnoxious pigtails, y'know the kind that 5 year olds wear all the time. I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I sighed. "That was a really weird dream." I muttered and then rolled over.

"Really? Are you going to tell me about it?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

I opened my eyes, and, just before I was about to talk, I had an urge to throw up. "Need to find a toilet!" I said and flung the covers and Jasper's arm off of me then took off for the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, and threw up into the toilet.

"Tali, are you okay?" Jasper said knocking on the door.

"I'll be fine!" I shouted.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I guess." I said and he opened the door. He took in the sight of me sitting on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Y...you got a little something on your chin." He said and grabbed some toilet paper an wiped it off.

"J...Jazzy, what day is it?" I asked, as I glanced at the third drawer down under the counter behind me.

"Saturday?" He asked sounding slightly confused.

"No...number wise." I said getting slightly annoyed.

"Um, the twenty-fifth. Why?" Jasper asked sitting on the ground next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Shit. I think I'm late Jasper." I said, almost going into a panic attack.

"Late for what?" Jasper asked sounding even more confused.

"My period idiot! My period usually starts on the twenty-fourth. I've never been late a single day of my life!" I said and started hyperventilating slightly.

"W...what?" Jasper asked.

"Can you take me to the convenience store? So I can get a piss stick?" I asked.

"A piss stick?" Jasper asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes. A pregnancy test. My friends and I refer tot hem as "Piss sticks' because they're sticks you piss on." I explained and got up.

"Oh, okay." Jasper said and we both went to his motorcycle. I climbed on the back of it and he tossed me the helmet. He never wore his helmet though, which was another thing that needed some asplaining. We drove off, me wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. We got to the convenience store. I grabbed a piss stick, and told Jasper to pay for it while I went to go piss on it in the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later.

"What's the verdict?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around my shoulders again.

"My eggo is preggo." I said using a quote from one of my favorite movies, Juno. "That pink plus sign is so unholy!" I said quoting the movie again.

Jasper caught the reference and laughed slightly. "Do you want me to take you to Carlisle, so we can discuss what we're going to do about this?" He asked.

I nodded. We drove to his family's home and we went to Carlisle's office upstairs. "So, you're saying you're pregnant? First things first, Jasper are you the father?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I'm not. I've done nothing more than kiss Tali. So Seth had to be the father." Jasper said getting angry. I rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down.

"So, Tali, you've got a few options. You can get an abortio-" Carlisle stopped mid sentence when he saw my fists and jaw clench, and I gave him the death glare. "Okay, so an abortion is out of the question, way to go Jasper, you've got a real keeper here." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Why? Because I don't like killing innocent little babies? That's the only reason I'm a keeper? I mean babies are people too, and to quote that weird girl from Juno, "All babies want to be borned!" And I don't care if it's a rape baby, I still want to have it." I said.

Carlisle started laughing, and said, "No, that's not the only reason you're a keeper. You're a sweet girl, with a spunky attitude, and you've also seemed to make Jasper a lot happier. Continuing on, your other options, have the baby, and give it up for adoption, Have the baby, and give it to us to take care of so at least you can still help raise it, or have the baby and raise it yourself." Carlisle said getting serious again.

"Well I'm definitely keeping this little bundle of joy, so I'll let you know what I'm going to do when I have the baby, who knows, I might even get attached to the little guy, girl, whichever it is, in those nine months of carrying them." I said with a smile and patted my stomach. I walked over to the couch, gaining questioning looks from Carlisle and Jasper. "Jasper?" I asked, he responded with 'hmm?' and I continued, "Will you still love me when I'm this fat?" I said and shoved a pillow up my shirt trying to make me look extremely pregnant instead of just being three or four weeks into it.

"Yes of course." Jasper said with a laugh, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and said, "no matter what you'll still be beautiful." I blushed at that and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Okay, you two can come by in a few months so I can get an ultrasound of the baby." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Okay." I said returning his smile.

Jasper and I returned back to my house and I had a random craving for a Fluff butter sandwich, which consisted of Marshmallow fluff and peanut butter. Jasper made it for me and my dad came in the house. "Taliana! Are you home?" He yelled.

"Yeah we're in the kitchen, and I have something I need to tell you." I said. Jasper's eyes widened, probably worried that dad would pull the shotgun out again like last time. I laughed as I remembered it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*wavy Screen & dream sequence music.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper and I were cuddling on the couch the day after the incident, when my father walked in. "Who the hell is that, and Is he the reason you have bruises all along your arms, and a red handprint on your face?" my father went to his closet, not waiting for the answer and grabbed his shotgun. He aimed it at Jasper, and cocked it. "You have until ten to tell me who you are and why Taliana is covered in bruises and has a handprint on her face. One...Two....NINE....T--"

"Wait dad! Jasper didn't do this, Seth did it when he raped me!" I said getting between Jasper and the gun.

"S-Seth did that...and he raped you? I always thought he was a nice boy. Well, lets go put this bullet where it belongs then." Dad said and walked towards the door.

"Dad, come back into the house." I said and pulled him back inside. "I'll make you dinner and you can forget about what happened.

Dad was glad that he didn't have to be a murderer after the news story that night said that some form of animal had mauled Seth. I looked over at Jasper and he looked ashamed, and disgusted with himself. I wrapped my arm around him and lowered my voice so Jasper could be the only one who heard me, "You did good, it's okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*'another wavy screen & more dream sequence music~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay kiddo, what do you want to talk about?" my dad asked as he watched Jasper making me my sandwich.

Jasper sat next to me and placed the sandwich on a paper towel in front of me, I started digging in. After I swallowed, I said, "Dad, please don't kill Jasper, or threaten to kill him. He has nothing to do with this." after seeing his death glare at Jasper.

"Okay." my dad said.

"Okay, so where to start..." I said, getting up and pacing the floor.

"Did you get expelled?" my father asked.

"The school would have called you if it had something to do with my expulsion." I said with a small smile.

"Oh."

"Dad...I'm pregnant." I said waiting for the yelling, and the threats of killing Jasper to come.

"Y-You're pregnant?" He shouted, and glared at Jasper again.

"Dad! I told you, Jasper had nothing to do with it! It has to be Seth's, he's the only one I've ever had sex with, and I wasn't even willing to do it." I said. "Jasper's not that kind of guy, he waits until he's married to have sex." I said jumping between my father and Jasper.

He sighed, and then said, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, you know my views on abortions. So I'm going to carry this bundle of joy for nine months, and either give the baby to Jasper's family, put him or her up for adoption, or raise it myself, with the help of you and Jasper." I said.

"Well, okay I guess..." My father said, and got up from the table. "I have a date with Tonia, I'll be out late, so don't wait up for me Tali." He came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Love ya dad." I said as he put his shoes back on.

"Love ya too kid." he said and walked out the door.


	6. Baby Names

JPOV:

About two or three months passed, and Ali was getting big, it wasn't long until the rumors started flying about Ali's pregnancy and there were even rumors that involved me being the father, I didn't mind that so much, but it was the fact that I wasn't the father that bothered me, even though I knew if I was the father, it'd end up with Ali being either dead, or like me and I wasn't having either of those outcomes. We were spending the morning together at the house with my family. Carlisle came downstairs after Ali and I finished watching a movie. "Tali, I think I can give you an ultrasound now." Carlisle said and pulled her up to his office. I followed. Carlisle and I were the only two who could see the screen, at Ali's request, she didn't want to see the baby until it was out of her.

After Carlisle finished up, he said, "Well the babies are doing fine."

"...wait...babies as in more than one?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup, you seem to be carrying twins. Do you want to know the gender of them?"

"No!! Don't spoil the surprise for me!" She said

"I want to know Carlisle, can you tell me?" I asked.

"Jasper, promise you won't tell me." She said. I nodded.

Carlisle whispered to me, "one's a boy, and one's a girl." and he laughed.

"Well that's great." I said laughing.

"Jasper, do not tell Me." she said glaring at me.

"Okay, okay I won't tell you." I promised. I took her back home and we sat on her bed.

"Okay, so I'm having twins, so that means 3 possibilities. A boy and a girl, two boys, or two girls. So lets start discussing names." she said rubbing her hands together.

"Okay. List off some girl names you like and we can make a list." I said grabbing her small notebook that was meant to be used for a journal but she never even opened.

I wrote "Girls" on the left half of the first page, then "Boys" on the right and drew a line down the center. "what's the first name going on this list?"

"Jezebel," she started, and I wrote it down, and she listed off more names, "Fiona, Leandra, Kaida, Jysella, with a J and a y at the beginning, Zarabeth, Athdara, Brianda, Desiree, Jazlyn, Kimaria, Starr, with two r's, Serenella, Stormie with I-E at the end not a y, Aurora, Clotilda," I stopped her after that one,

"Clotilda? You WANT to torture your children don't you?" I said laughing.

"Shut it Jazz. Let me finish, I've got a whole crapload of names that I like for girls. Lula, Magnolia, Zenobia, Zoey, Silvia, Felicity, and Anastasia" She finished with a laugh.

"So we've got a list of twenty three girls names so far. And out of those twenty three I like Brianda, Serenella, Stormie Kaida, Jysella Jazlyn and Starr." I said with a laugh trying to narrow it down.

"Fine, we can go with those names and cross out my favorites." She said with a small sniffle.

"Okay, time for the boy names." I said laughing.

"LAZARUS!" She shouted, at my confusion she added, "That's a good boys name!"

"Ah." I said and wrote it down.

"Dean, Blake, Kade, Lachlan, Maxamillion, Zareck, Caleb, Kellan, Jackson, Peter, Jarvis, Lyle, Leander, Thaddeus, Gerald, Rex, Zane, Travis, Landon, Leland, Connor, and Sebastian." She said with a huge grin.

"Okay so we got...twenty three...again. But I say we narrow it down to seven. I liked Landon Connor, Sebastian, Zarek, Lazarus, and Caleb." I said with a smile.

"Fine. You always pick my top seven." she said with a grin.

TPOV:

"Coke!" I shouted.

"What?" Jasper asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Coke, I remember seeing that name on one of my random name sites. And I thought Hah, it'd be funny if I named my kid Coke Acola and if I had a girl named Sierra Mist." I said with a huge grin.

"Ah...Why'd you pick those weird names anyways?" Jasper asked with the same confused tone.

"Because, I want my kids to be as unique as I am in the name department." I said with a huge grin. I snuggled closer to him, and looked out the window, it was dark outside. "Wow, where did the day go?"

"It went far away from you because it got scared when you rattled off really weird names." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Hey, at least I didn't want to name them after gem stones!" I said and kissed Jasper's cheek. "Now, can you tell me, why you're always cold, why your eyes change colors, and why you always tense up when I get close to you?" I said trying my darndest to give him the best darn puppy-dog pout on the planet.

He sighed. "Just promise me you won't run away screaming." He said sounding worried.

"I can't run away screaming. This is my house. If I ran away then, you'd be left in my house and I'd be outside and I'd be all "what the frick?"" I said with a laugh.

He chuckled and said, "Promise?"

"Promise." I said and placed my hand on an invisible bible and put up my other hand, "I solemnly swear to not run away screaming."

He couldn't hide the loud outburst of laughter that followed. "Okay, okay I'll tell you. You probably won't believe me, or think that I'm insane or something but I don't care and I want you to realize, that I'm telling you the truth. No matter how crazy it sounds, it's the truth." he said and pulled us into a sitting position with me sitting in his lap.

"Alright. You're telling the truth, no matter what. Got it." I said with a smile.

"I'm a vampire Aliana." He said, and paused. Probably to gauge my reaction. I made a motion for him to go on. "Well, that's pretty much it...Unless you have any questions you want me to answer..." he trailed off.

"What happens to you when you're in sunlight?" I asked, because I thought I saw him all sparkly once or twice when we were walking outside together and the clouds parted for a second, then went back over the sun.

"I sparkle. It doesn't hurt me, that's just a stupid myth, but my skin just sparkles." Jasper said with a smile. So I wasn't going crazy, I did see Jasper sparkling those times.

"So, what's your diet?" I asked with curiosity. If he killed humans, than that was it, I was leaving him, I couldn't stay with a murderer.

"Don't worry, we hunt animals, not humans, we refer to it as being Vegetarians." He said with a smile.

"We? As in your whole family?" Jasper nodded. "Even your old girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well she wasn't my girlfriend..." he began, "She was more like my wife. And we were together for about half a century." He said, a frown forming on his face.

"H-how old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty?" He said as if it were a question.

"No. I mean actually how old, not physically." I said.

"Oh, about 165 years old." He said with a laugh.

"EW! You Pedophile!" I said and gave him a light smack on the arm.

He chuckled, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I have a special gift, you see, some of us get a 'gift' when we, 'die'" he said putting air quotes around gift and die. "And Carlisle believes that it's just something that we had when we were human, and multiplied to the point where it's actually noticeable, while when we were human we didn't notice it. My 'gift' is feeling emotions of others, and being able to manipulate them. My brother, Edward can read minds, his wife Bella has a mental shield that blocks out any power that affects the mind and protects more than just her when she stretches it out, Alice could see the future. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie don't really do anything special though." He finished with a laugh. "Oh, and Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee can show people her thoughts by touching their face."

"Wow. So do I have to worry about them losing control around me?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked.

"Well, actually I'm the worst on the self control area." Jasper admitted, looking rather ashamed.

"Why are you so ashamed of that, I bet self control is hard for you 'veggie' vamps." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Well I'm the second oldest in the family, Carlisle's the oldest. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to not tackle you onto the bed and just bite into your neck." Jasper said and closed his eyes, leaning in closer. I backed away a little bit, not out of fright, but just to make sure he didn't lose control. I knew that he'd hate himself if he bit me. "I don't even think you can relate to how your scent calls to me. It's like Cinnamon and Vanilla combined together. And it's almost like a drug to me." He said gently pushing me down so that I was laying on the bed, and he was straddling me. His lips pressed against my neck, and he licked me.

"Jasper. Control yourself." I said and pushed on his shoulders.

"Okay, so you want to know what it's like? Have you ever been addicted to something, to the point where you'd suffer if you didn't have it?"

"Um no." I said. He sighed. "But I know a few people who have been addicted to weed and whatnot, so I'm guessing what you're saying is that, I'm your brand of weed?" I said. "That sounds kind of weird." I continued when he nodded. "Jazzykins, I want some neminems." Jasper got up to go over to my candy stash and tossed my bag of M&Ms at me. I caught it and the chowed down on them. "Okay I think they like neminems just as much as I do, every time I eat them I get what I like to call 'love nudges'" I said laughing. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach and popped a few more M&Ms into my mouth. "See." I said with a laugh as the twins started kicking lightly.

"Wow, I think your babies are going to be as addicted to candy as you are." Jasper said and took the bag away from me, "You shouldn't be eating so much candy and junk food you know." He said scolding my eating habits. "I thought we agreed you were going to follow a more balanced diet."

"And a balanced diet involves at least a little bit of candy, so gimme the bag back." I said reaching for the bag, he held it just out of my reach and shook his head no. I sighed. "Fine, keep it. Which now I have another question, what happens when you eat human food?"

"I throw it up an hour later, and it tastes horrible, both going down and coming back up." He said laughing and threw the bag of candy onto the desk over on the other end of the room.

"Okay, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." I said and covered myself up with the blanket, as usual he laid himself on the bed next to me and I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.


	7. I'm Fat and I Need to Pee!

APOV:

~Shortly after Jasper beat up Seth.~

After losing my brothers, sister-in-laws, guard, and wife in that damn battle against the family of my former friend, I started wandering around the forests before going back to Volterra. I saw a boy, well more of a young man really, on the ground, barely conscious, and he was bleeding, a lot. I sensed some potential, and figured I may as well start up another Volturi guard, maybe this poor lad could even replace one of my brothers as my right, or left hand man. I strolled over to him, "You, boy, what's your name?" I asked as I got closer.

"S-S-S-S-Seth..." he said, struggling to speak and sounding very much in pain.

I took his hand trying to get his thoughts. I saw that he had a girlfriend, named Taliana, and that he did something quite horrible to her, and saw that damn blonde vampire that killed my wife beating him up. "I can save you, you know...it won't be too pleasant, but if you're willing I'll change you and you'll live, just not the way you used to." I told the poor lad.

He nodded weakly, and I bit his neck, arm, pretty much anywhere I could reach trying to get the venom to spread. Three days later he awoke, and a few days after that I discovered that he had an amazing ability to make things explode, just by willing it to. We experimented, with fruits, and other random objects lying around the castle in Volterra.

"Aro. I want to go back to Washington, and get my revenge on that son of a bitch who spoiled my fun and then kicked my ass." Seth had said, and I told him we needed to train him for a while longer so that he could get his powers in control so that he wouldn't making anything that wasn't supposed to be exploding explode.

JPOV:

~Back to Jazzy and Taliana after the Baby Names chappy~

A few hours before I knew she'd wake up I gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and then climbed out of the bed and made her some pancakes. I timed it perfectly because as I walked in the room with the tray holding her breakfast, she woke up and smiled at me. "Thanks love!" Her blue eyes were sparkling, as she sat up and grabbed the tray so that she could put it in her lap. "Love, can you go turn on my stereo?" She asked batting her eyelashes at me.

"Sure." I said with a laugh. Her Mp3 player was still connected to her stereo so I figured I'd settle for that. I pressed play and Bow Wow Wow's I want Candy started playing. Tali started singing along with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Jasper!" She said and swallowed her mouthful of pancake. "I think the babies like my singing." She said with a smile and placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it. "Don't you pretty babies, of course you do." She said, baby talking at her stomach.

~Skipping ahead 5 or 6 months, meaning Taliana is 8 months preggers~

TPOV:

Jasper and I decided to spend the day at his house, I was laying across the couch, using Jasper's lap as a pillow and we were watching the newer version of Freaky Friday. "Ugh, Jasper! I need to pee, and I can't get up, I'm too fat." I said laughing.

"You're not fat....you're just...full of life." Jasper said laughing, and stroking my hair out of my face. "Emmett! Can you come down here and help Tali get up?" He asked quietly.

"Sure thing." Emmett said being there in like, negative time. "Why does she need help getting up?"

"I'm fat, and I need to pee." I said sticking my hand up in his direction. He yanked me off the couch, as gently as he could, "Can you help me get upstairs. UGH! I'm a freaking mountain! I can't even see my own two feet!" I said trying to actually look at my feet, "But I guess I don't mind, I mean these two are going to be out of my belly in another month or so." I continued, rubbing my stomach. "Can you just carry me upstairs, I don't feel like walking." I said to Emmett.

Emmett picked me up and then ran me upstairs to the bathroom and walked in with me. "EM! Get out of here!" I said and shoved him out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. I peed and then managed to trip and fall over into the bathtub, scraping my knee. "Ouch! Dammit!" I said and rubbed my bleeding knee.

Jasper was at the door within a few seconds, "You okay Hon?"

"Jasper, for the love of God, Do NOT open that door!" I said trying to clean up my bleeding knee. "Get Carlisle in here or something, I don't want you coming in here right now."

"Why?" He asked and I heard him starting the turn the door handle.

"I'm bleeding everywhere, and I don't want to risk you losing your control hon. Please, go get Carlisle." I said.

"Oh...Okay..." Within the next ten seconds, Carlisle was in the room with me.

"So how'd this happen?" He asked and grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

"I lost my balance...and kind of fell over." I said with a small smile, rubbing the back of my head.

"Why are the girls my boys date always so clumsy?" He asked, sighing. He bandaged up my leg and then helped me up. "Tali, can I give you another ultrasound, to make sure that the babies weren't injured in your fall, because even the smallest falls can do something wrong." He said and led me to his office.

"Fine, just don't let me see, or tell me what gender it is." I said huffing with annoyance.

"Hmm, everything seems to be fine" Carlisle said and he removed the ultrasound thing from my stomach and gave me a rag to wipe the annoying gel off.

We all went back downstairs and continued watching our movie. After the movie, Emmett shouted out, "WE SHOULD HAVE A GAME NIGHT!"

"Yes! Great idea Emmett!!" I said. And then frowned when he grabbed the first game, Twister. "No! Bad idea Emmett!!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Aw come on, you know playing Twister while preggers would be fun!!" Emmett said laughing.

"No Emm. I can't. Why can't we play Taboo or Cranium or Parcheesi, or Monopoly or something?" I asked.

"Okay, Taboo! It'll be Rose and me, Carlisle and Esme, Bella and Edward, Jake and Nessie and Jasper and you." Emmett said with a grin.

"Can I stay on the couch?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. Jasper and I were up first, I grabbed a card, and the word was "infant" I laughed. "Oh wow, Jasper, if you don't get this one then you suck."

"Okay. Emmett, start the timer." Jasper said.

"I have two of them in my belly right now." I said with a smile pointing at my obnoxiously large stomach.

"Babies?" Jasper asked.

"It's singular, and a different word."

"Child?" He asked.

"Jasper, you're saying all the words I'm not supposed to say, so there's only one more word that could possibly mean the same as those two words."

"Infant?" Jasper said with a smile.

"Yup!" I said and did a mini celebration dance on the couch.

"Emmett and Rose's turn." I said with a smile.

Emmett grabbed a card. "Twinkie on wheels." He said with a small smile.

"School bus!!" Rosalie shouted with a laugh.

"How do you get School Bus from Twinkie on wheels dare I ask." Carlisle said.

"It's an inside joke, Rosalie and I were talking about Twinkies and how School Busses looked like Twinkies on wheels. So we now refer to school busses as Twinkies on Wheels." Emmett explained.

"Okay then." Carlisle said and reached for a card. "This is going to be a poorly tasted hint, but, Tali was one before Seth raped her." He said, moving as far away from me as possible.

"Virgin?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Oh hardy har, har Carlisle. At least I wasn't a 107 year old virgin like a certain someone I know, whose name starts with an E and rhymes with Schmedward." I said glaring at Carlisle.

Edward reached over, grabbed a card and laughed. "That one girl who sang "Graduation.""

"Vitamin C?" Bella said with a smile.

"Okay this is boring." Emmett said and grabbed the card and put the game away. I fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning I woke up in Jasper's room. "oh wow, I fell asleep last night after Taboo, didn't I?" I asked when Jasper walked into the room.

"Yup." He said with a laugh and a dazzling smile.

"Jazzykins, can you take me to one of those birth-coaching class things?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh...Okay..." He said, sounding rather reluctant to go.

We went, and while I was learning how to give birth to twins, Jasper was curled up in the fetal position next to me rocking back and forth, going insane from the crazy moods from all the other women there. "Tali! I get enough of this from you... what with the crazy mood swings, getting it from like fourteen other women is torture!" He said, and I knew that if he could cry he would be bawling his eyes out.

So we came back to his house and we relaxed the rest of the day, and watched random movies together.


	8. Births

~Skipping ahead to the point where Taliana is getting ready to have the babies.~

TPOV: Jasper and I were lazing about on the couch, as usual, watching Speed Racer. Emmett was being weird, and rolling toy cars over my big belly. When all of a sudden I felt a wetness in my pants. "C-Carlisle!"

"What?"

"Either I just pissed myself...or...THUNDER CATS ARE GO!" I said quoting Juno again.

Carlisle came running downstairs to check on me. My breathing started quickening as I started having contractions. "Ow, ow fuckity owww when do I get that spinal block. "

"You're not dialated enough." Carlisle said.

"Why can't I have the darn kids now???" I said crying out in pain.

"Because Doctors are sadists who like to play God and watch lesser people scream." Rosalie piped in earning a glare from Carlisle.

Jasper kneeled down on the floor next to me and grabbed my hand. I squeezed on it really hard, glad that I wouldn't hurt him by squeezing him too hard. I started panting and Carlisle gave me the spinal block thing. I started breathing in a certain way, which apparently to Emmett sounded like the drum beat to We Will Rock You by Queen. So he started singing, "We will we will Rock you." He paused for me to breath, "Wee will wee will rock you!!!" and I glared at him and Rosalie hit him on the head. "Sorry for trying to lighten up the mood." Emmett said.

"Emmett, can you just shut up, I'm not used to dealing with birthing here, and I'm more a disease kind of doctor, not a baby doctor! Now Tali, I need you to push this time okay?" Carlisle said.

I cried out in pain and squeezed harder on Jasper's hand. "You can do it Hon, come on. Just keep pushing."

Emmett looked like he was about to throw up when the baby started crowning. "EW That's extremely gross!! Rosie, I'm glad that I don't have to watch you go through that." He said, Rosalie gave him another smack. I sighed with relief when the first of my babies was out. Carlisle grabbed him and handed my newborn son to Esme.

"Go clean him off," Carlisle said.

I cried out as the second one started coming, "Aw fuck! Fuckity ow! Damn this hurts." I said squeezing Jasper again.

"Wow Tali, I've never heard you use that kind of language before. You usually edit yourself."

"J-Jasper...you...can...feel my...pain...so yeah...you should know...that when I'm in pain, I don't bother to censor myself." I said between pants.

"Well she's settled on a name for her baby boy," Edward said.

"Really?" Jasper asked, "What is it?"

"Lazarus Caleb Graft." Edward said, hiding a small chuckle.

"Tali, can we switch them around, I mean, Lazarus is a nice name, but you can't get any nicknames from it, and I don't think the poor kid would like to be mocked because of his name for the rest of his life." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Don't...make fun...of....my...OH GOD! OW!....Name...choices....you two." I said between my labored pants.

"Okay Tali, push on this one." Carlisle said. "And you know, Jasper does have a point, I had to suffer being made fun of because of my name when I was a kid." he added, "But I guess since my mother picked the name is why my father actually went with it." He sighed. "Okay, keep pushing Tali." he said.

"Ugh, it's so weird having my boyfriend's dad staring at my vag, watching a baby come out of it." I said, and then let out another cry of pain, and squeezed Jasper again as I pushed. I knew that if Jasper was human that my squeezing would be crushing his poor hand and probably cutting off the circulation. I cried out again and then sighed when the second one was finally out. "Is there a third one hiding in there somewhere, or am I done?" I said with a weak laugh.

"You're done dear, maybe you should just relax." Jasper said and wiped off the sweat that had formed on my forehead.

"Ugh that was very unpleasant." I said, my eyelids getting extremely heavy. I closed my eyes, and then relaxed. When I relaxed everything went black.

JPOV:

"C-Carlisle. I think that she's unconscious." I said, getting worried. Her breathing slowed down, as did her hear rate. "C-Carlisle...you don't think she's..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Rosalie, take her." Carlisle said, handing the baby girl to Rosalie.

Edward came into the room, "Carlisle. I think she is, but then again she may just be unconscious and she'll wake up in a few hours. It's hard to tell. So we might have to, well change her, unless you can save her another way. Oh and by the way, she settled on the name Starr Kaida Graft, which in my opinion, sounds like the name of a ship on a cheesy sci-fi show."

"Edward, don't even start joking right now. If I lose her then that's it, I'm done, and I'm going to go find a way to kill myself. With or without your help. I can't live without her, I already lost one of my girls, and I can't bear to lose another." I said, resting my head on the couch next to Tali, on the verge of sobbing into the cushions.

"Jasper, I don't know any other way to save her if she is actually..."Carlisle trailed off not wanting to say it. "So it's either death, if she is dying, or life as a vampire for her now. I'll leave it up to you to make the choice." Carlisle continued, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I got up and went to the kitchen trying to think. Rosalie and Esme were in there with the babies. "Hey." I said and then started pacing across the floor. I looked up at the ceiling, and saw a piece of paper tied to the fan. I smiled, and jumped up to grab it. It was another little note from Alice to me.

'Jasper,

Stop worrying over Taliana. She's going to come into that kitchen and demand to see her babies in just a few minutes. Oh and Jasper, she wants you to act as the father figure for the two of them. Also Jasper. I don't think Seth is gone, I had a vision of Aro in the woods, and seeing Seth. I'm thinking if you put two and two together, you're going to get four and four is equivalent to a vampire Seth running around somewhere, probably over in Volterra. I think Seth wants his revenge for what you did to him. So I strongly suggest you, Tali, Caleb and Kai be careful. Oh and Also, Seth will be coming for you shortly after you change Tali to a vampire and by shortly I mean about 10 years after she's changed. Don't worry, you've got a few years before that happens, and her talent will help you deal with the Seth issue so it's better that he comes afterwards as opposed to before, when she's still a fragile human who can't do anything to stop him.

Lots of love,

You're amazing wife: Alice'

I smiled at the note and gave a small laugh.

"Jasper," Esme said, getting up and coming over to where I was at in my pacing. "She's going to wake up, I know it, she's a strong girl, and we both know that if you change her, she won't be able to be with her children until after she learns to control herself, and that's probably going to be enough motivation for her to wake up, to keep on living her human life. I mean sure, you're going to have to change her eventually, but it doesn't have to be today." She said and put one of her arms around my shoulder, using the other to hold little Lazarus.

"Why'd she settle on the name Lazarus...you can't even make nicknames out of it. Poor little guy, he's going to be made fun of his whole life because of his mother." I said with a laugh.

"Jasper, I think she's going to be okay, oh and she can hear you too, and she's thinking that 'Laz-Laz' is a good nickname for him." Edward said from the living room. "She also says, she's okay with switching the names around, just to make you happy." He continued, walking into the kitchen, leaving Carlisle and Emmett to look after Tali. I was wondering why Alice referred to him as Caleb in her note, but where'd the Kai part come in? I asked myself.

"Can I hold him?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"You have your own kid, go hold her." I said and took who was now known as Caleb.

"But Jasper, she's not an adorable little baby anymore." Edward said with a small frown.

"Daddy!" Renesmee said, hands on her hips coming into the kitchen.

"Nessie, I didn't mean that you're not adorable anymore, you're still the cutest one in the family. I was just saying you're not as little as your new, future cousins over there." Edward said picking up Nessie and then walking over to sit at the table.

"Well go hold Starr if you want to hold one of the babies." I said, "I want some male bonding time with my kid."

"They aren't even your kids." Edward muttered.

"No, they're not, but I'm willing to treat them as such if Tali will let me." I said with a smile. "You're lucky I was there to help your mother pick the names, she had the name Maximillion on her list, and I know quite a handful of horrible nicknames that could be formed with that." I said, 'I think that Maxi-Pad is the worst one out there.' I thought at Edward, he stifled a laugh. Caleb just looked at me, with confused eyes.

"Where were you with Starr's name, now she sounds like a spaceship. Starr Kaida." Edward said with a laugh.

"Well, we could call her Starr and not use her middle name at all, or use her middle name as her first name but still keep her as Starr Kaida, and call her Kai when using her middle name." Rosalie suggested. So that explains the 'Kai' part. I said to myself.

"Okay then. We can run that idea past Tali." Esme said with a small smile.

"Hey Edward, I'm curious. Are these two thinking in sentences and words, or just gibberish?" Emmett asked as he came into the kitchen.

"They're thinking with words, in fact Caleb is confused as to who all of us are, and what happened to that nice big room he was in with that other baby. Meaning Tail's womb." Edward said with a small chuckle.

"Well that's your gram-gram, that's you're auntie Rose, that's uncle Eddie, and I'm uncle Emmy!" Emmett said to Caleb with a grin.

"I don't think he understands you Emmett." I said laughing.

"Don't call me a gram-gram." Esme said getting annoyed.

"Can I call you gram-gram?" Renesmee piped in.

"No, you can call me Nana though, I guess." Esme said picking up her granddaughter and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I see my kids?" Tali asked, as she walked in through the swinging door of the kitchen. "I mean, come on, that's just not right, you all got to hold them before I even got a chance to." She said with a frown.

"I could say I know how you feel, because I couldn't see Renesmee for four days after she was born, but I did get to be the first one to hold her besides Edward." Bella said with a laugh.

TPOV:

Jasper handed me Caleb, "I still say Laz-Laz would be a good nickname if Lazarus was his first name." I muttered, "Hi baby! I'm you're momma" I said and nuzzled my nose against his. "Hey Edward, can you hear their thoughts?" I asked.

"As I just told Emmett yes I can." Edward said sounding rather annoyed.

"Really?! What's he thinking?" I asked, bouncing Caleb a little bit.

"One, he's thinking that you're pretty," Edward said with a small chuckle, "and two, he's thinking that he doesn't feel good when you do that." He said.

"Oh...we'll you're pretty too Caleb!" I said and stopped bouncing him, he snuggled himself into the contours of my neck and then fell asleep. "aw he's so cute!" I whispered. "Jasper, take him, I want to hold my daughter now, and I know if I try to hold both of these cute kids at once, I'll end up dropping one of them and making them all messed up in the head." I said and frowned.

"Maybe you should go sit on the couch or something." Jasper said, taking Starr from Rosalie.

Jasper and I both went to the living room and then sat on the couch. "I feel so weird not having these two cuties inside of me anymore." I said as he traded me babies.

Jasper leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Ali, do you think instead of calling Starr, Starr, we could call her by her middle name?" He asked.

"Oh no, we're not flip-flopping names on her too." I said. "She's staying Starr Kaida. I don't care if it sounds like a spaceship."

"No, she'll still be Star Kaida, we'll just call her by her middle name more often, and instead of the full name, we'll call her Kai for short." Jasper explained.

"I know a Kai," I said and then looked down at my baby girl who had fallen asleep in my lap. "She definitely looks like a Kai." I said with a smile.

"Oh, Tali, you don't have to worry about the night shift, you can sleep through the night, I'll watch the kids, seeing as I don't have to sleep and I have nothing better to do than read." Jasper said with a smile.

"Jasper!! I don't want to make you do all the work with the babies." I said frowning.

"Not all the work, just the night half of the work." Jasper said with another smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Fine." I said and kissed Kai's forehead. "Goodnight my little angels." I said and we took them upstairs to the room Esme had added on for the two of them. We painted three of the walls a shade of purple that was called Mauve. On the fourth wall Esme and Rosalie painted a mural of a sunset over the ocean, the different shades of reds, oranges, pinks and purples were amazing. It made me feel as if I was actually at the beach watching a sunset over the ocean. I set little Kai in her crib while Jasper set Caleb into the crib next to Kai's. "They're so cute," I said, stroking Kai's small amount of hair. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss.

"Tali, I have a question for you." Jasper said and got down on one knee.

"Oh no..." I said, feeling my eyes widen.

"Will you, Let me be the father figure for the kids?" Jasper asked with a laugh. "You thought I was going to ask you to be my bride, didn't you." He said getting up off his knee and kissing me again.

"Well one usually relates the whole on one knee asking a question set up as "Will you marry me?" and I'll tell you this, If you did that, I'd say yes, but only if we agree to let me graduate school first." I said kissing his neck.

"Really?" Jasper asked seeming surprised at that.

"Yes, really. I love you Jasper. Oh, and yes, you can be the father figure for my kids." I said kissing his cheek and walking over to the door. I turned the light off and we both walked out hand in hand.


	9. Lullabies

TPOV:

~Note the Twin's birthday is the 6th of June~

"Hey, love, wake up." Jasper said shaking me slightly.

"No, it's the first day of summer break, let me sleep in." I muttered sleepily and rolled over burying my face in the pillow.

"I need you to come look at this though." He said and pulled the covers off of me.

"Fine." I said and got up following Jasper over to the room where my little angels were sleeping.

"They kept waking up, and I had no idea what they wanted, they weren't thirsty, they didn't have an accident, and then I saw Caleb try to reach over to his sister's crib and Kai was reaching for Caleb. I tried to put their cribs together, as you can see, and well, basically just ended up taking off the one side then sliding the two cribs together, it worked and they both slept for the rest of the night, and well look." Jasper said, and pulled me over to their now conjoined cribs. They were snuggled up to each other hugging each other.

"Aw that's so cute!" I said and ran over to Jasper and mine's bedroom to grab my digital camera. I snapped a picture of them, and the flash woke them up. "oops." I said. Jasper laughed, and picked Caleb up as I picked Kai up. "Hi baby" I said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Did you sleep okay?" Kai smiled at me and grabbed a handful of my hair. I laughed. "Mommy's hair isn't a toy." she yanked on my hair when I said that, not hard, but it was a good yanking. I laughed. "Okay, fine Mommy's hair is a toy." I said and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

Carlisle walked into the room then, "Tali, how are the babies doing?" he asked.

"They're fine," I said, and I think I jinxed it, because right after I said that, they both started crying. "Well, they were fine." I said laughing.

"Maybe they're hungry or something?" Jasper suggested.

"Oh, speaking of the babies being hungry, Tali. Are you going to be breast feeding them, or going with baby formula?" Carlisle asked.

I blushed, "Ugh this is why it's awkward having a boyfriend whose dad is a doctor! Well I really don't know. Which would be better in the long run Carlisle?" I asked.

"Well the breast milk has nutrients that can't be found in any baby formula out there, so I'd say that the breast feeding would be better." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Okay, so how're we going to do this, one baby on each boob or one at a time." I said with a laugh trying to picture me doing it with both of them at the same time.

"Um, I don't know." Carlisle said.

"Let's just do it one at a time for now I guess." I said, "Carlisle, can you like leave, I mean this is bad enough as is, and having my future father-in-law in the room would make it worse." I said with a laugh.

"Oh...okay." Carlisle said, and left the room.

I unbuttoned my nightshirt, and then, seeing as I don't wear bras when I sleep I moved the fabric and brought the baby to my breast. "Ugh, this is so weird." I said laughing, and the baby started sucking. Jasper came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Caleb started squirming in Jasper's arms.

"Be patient Caleb, my gosh." I said laughing. "Kai, are you done yet, my gosh, you're going to get fat before you even start eating food that you have to chew." I said with a laugh and pulled Kai away from my chest. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, then the cheek and handed her off to Jasper as Jasper handed me Caleb. I repeated the action with Caleb, and then Jasper took him, holding both of my kids, while I buttoned up my shirt. The two of them were smiling and reaching for me. I took them both, one in each arm, and Jasper and I walked downstairs smiling at each other. We put Kai and Caleb in the playpen Emmett and Edward set up for them, and gave them a few toys. They didn't bother with the toys, and had a staring contest with each other.

"Wow, those two are weird." Emmett said, watching them watch each other.

"Edward, what are they thinking?" Jasper asked.

"They're' thinking a lot of things." Edward said, putting his hands on the side of his head. "It's giving me a headache, but what's weird is, it's like, they're getting inside of each other's minds and having a private conversation that way. It's weird." Edward said, rubbing his temples trying to ease his headache.

"Really?" Jasper and I asked, looking at each other. At about ten Jasper and I took the kids from the playpen and set them on our laps so we could watch Disney movies together. We decided to watch Beauty and the Beast. Caleb got scared every time the Beast came on the screen, we thought it was cute, but Jasper calmed him down a little after the third time the Beast came on. Both Caleb and Kai yawned at the same time shortly after the movie was over.

"I think it's time for a nap." I said to Jasper. "Mind if I sing them to sleep?" I asked, and glanced around the room. Everyone shook their head no. "Hey, just a random question, do any of you play piano, flute, or violin?"

"Edward plays piano, I play the fiddle, which is the same as a violin I suppose, and Carlisle can play the flute, but why do you want to know that?" Emmett said with a confused look.

"Because, I'm singing Lullaby and Goodnight, which is Brahms Lullaby, only with words, and I don't like singing without instruments, so if you boys would be so kind as to go grab your instruments and play."

"Okay then." Emmett said and grabbed his violin, Carlisle came back down with a flute and Edward just walked over to where his Piano was in the room.

"Jasper, can you sing it with me, I don't remember all of the words, and if I mess up I'll get annoyed with myself and lose track of where the song is going." I said laughing.

"Sure thing love," Jasper said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wait, aren't there like twenty different renditions of Brahms Lullaby?" he asked.

"Well the one that I know goes like "Lullaby, and good night, in the sky stars are bright, 'round your head flowers gay set your slumbers till day. Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed, close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed."" I sang the words.

"And the one that I know goes, "lullaby and good night, with pink roses bedight with lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head. Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed, lay the down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed. " Jasper sang.

"I know! We'll ask Carlisle, he was probably there when it was composed so he might know the original lyrics to it!" I said with a grin in Carlisle's direction.

"Oh hardy har, har, I was not there when it was composed I mean I was living when it was composed but I wasn't there in the room...and I know that the original is not the one that Jasper said, and the one that Tali said was just some crazy rendition that I think Celine Dion sang. The original goes Good evening, good night with roses adorned with carnations covered, slip under the covers. Early tomorrow if god wills you will wake once again, early tomorrow, if God wills, you will wake once again. Good Evening Good night, by angels watched, who show you in your dream the Christ-child's tree, sleep now peacefully and sweetly, look into dream's paradise, sleep now peacefully and sweetly look into dream's paradise." Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Okay fine! Let's agree to disagree and just do one verse with Jasper's version, one verse with my version, and then keep alternating however many verses there are." I said with a smile.

"Or since your version has some French in it, we could just use my version." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll take the first verse Jasper." I said and Carlisle started playing away on his flute.

"Lullaby and goodnight, with pink roses by bedight, with lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head, Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed, lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed." I sang to Caleb.

Emmett came in with the violin and Jasper sang, "Lullaby and good night, your mother's delight shining angels beside my darling abide, soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head, soft and warm is your bed close your eyes and rest your head."

I took the last verse as Edward came in with the piano, "Sleepyhead, close your eyes, mother's right here beside you, I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear."

Seeing as they were still slightly awake, we sang through it again, this time Jasper took the first verse, " Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses by bedight with lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head. Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed, lay thee head down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed."

I continued, "Lullaby and good night, your mother's delight, shining angels beside my darling abide soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head."

We both harmonized the last one slowing our tempo down so we could finish the song, "Sleepyhead, close your eyes, mothers right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm you will wake in my arms." They both were asleep, with small smiles on their faces. "They're so precious." I whispered and then snuggled closer to Jasper, careful not to wake Caleb. "Should we keep singing just for the heck of it?" I asked quietly.

"If you want to, but I can't think of any other good lullabies." Jasper said.

"What about Hush little Baby? Y'know, it goes, "hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird wont sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring."" I said. "We should probably take turns singing the random things we're going to buy them if they keep breaking." I said with a quiet laugh.

"Fair enough." Jasper said with a huge smile. "You first."

I sang, "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird,"

Jasper took over, "And if that mocking bird wont sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Then I sang, "And if that diamond ring turns brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass."

"And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat."

"And if that Billy goat won't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull."

"And if that cart and bull fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little babies in town." Jasper finished, with a huge smile.

~Skipping ahead to December 23rd.~~

JPOV:

"Last day until winter break!" Tali said, "Then I get to celebrate the holidays with my babies!" She said dancing in front of her locker. Her newest friend, Sophie Ferrara, came walking up to us.

"Um, is she okay?" She asked me.

"She's just happy because this is the last day of school and she gets winter break to spend with Caleb and Kai." I explained with a laugh.

Sophie had spent some time with us earlier in the year when she first moved to Seattle. She saw little Caleb and Kai and thought they were Carlisle and Esme's babies at first. We laughed and told her about the whole Seth incident and that they were Tali's children. "So, can I come over and visit Caleb and Kai?" She asked.

"Sure," Tali said grabbing her chemistry books. "Come on guys, let's go make some stuff explode." She said with a grin.

"Aliana, we don't actually make things explode." I said and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Well, if we do it wrong on purpose, then we make things explode!" Tali said with a huge grin, and Sophie started laughing as we walked down the hallway together.

APOV:

I heard the explosion coming from the throne room, and ran there as fast as possible, "SETH! You need to learn to control your anger." I said when I walked in and saw one of the Human servants cowering in fear. I assumed that he made one of the thrones explode due to this poor human doing something against his will, which whenever they don't listen to him he gets angry. "Seth, it's time to train you some more." I said "I'm just curious on whether or not you could make living things explode, like other vampires, or people, so lets go test that theory." I said. We were preparing for a feast anyways. Within the eighteen months since I found Seth, we've made the Volturi guard about half the size it was before those bloody Cullen's destroyed it. "Seth, I want you to try to well, as cruel as it sounds, make one of those humans explode." I told him. Once the feast started, I glanced over at Seth, he was glaring at one of the humans. He had what I liked to call his 'explosion' expression on his face, and the next thing everyone in the room knew, there were chunks of that poor human all over the place. "That's gross, but still, good work Seth." I said.

TPOV:

Jasper, Sophie and I were all covered in pink goop. "Um, I don't think those two were supposed to be mixed together." I said with a grin.

"What makes you say that Tali?" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Well the explosion of pink goop was enough to tell me that." I said with another grin.

"Jasper, Sophie and Taliana! Clean up your station, now." The teacher shouted at us, Jasper told me not to touch anything else after we cleaned up and he and Sophie finished the experiment the right way. After we finished the experiment, the afternoon announcements came on and told us to have a great break. My dad was letting me stay at the Cullen's house, mainly because they were helping Jasper and I take care of Caleb and Kai, and I literally got on my knees and begged him to let me stay there. So Sophie, Jasper and I all climbed into my dodger blue mustang and drove to the Cullen's house. As soon as we walked in the door Jasper and I both ran over to the playpen where Caleb and Kai were having one of their staring contest and conversation things. I picked up Kai and Jasper picked up Caleb.

"Hi babies!" Jasper and I said together. Caleb and Kai both giggled. We put them on the ground and they resumed their staring contest. "We're home!!" Jasper, Sophie and I all three shouted together.

"Hi guys." Carlisle said as he came downstairs. "Sophie, Tali are you hungry?" He asked.

"Nah, we just ate lunch." I said with a grin.

Just then out of nowhere, one of Caleb's blocks came flying across the room, which didn't make sense, because they never actually touched their toys. It almost hit Jasper in the head, but he ducked and then it smashed into the wall and broke. "What the heck was that?" Sophie asked.

"Um that was a block smashing into the wall." I said. "But that doesn't make sense, because they never touch their toys." I continued as I picked up Caleb. "What did you do baby?" I asked him. "Can you do it again?" He looked confused.

I sighed. He looked over at his sister, and apparently started up one of their secret conversations, that even Edward couldn't follow. Then Caleb looked at another one of his blocks and it went flying across the room. He giggled and clapped. I shared a wide-eyed glance with Jasper. "Did he just...No....No way." Sophie said.

"Me thinks we got ourselves a talented baby on our hands." I said and gave Caleb a kiss on his cheek.


	10. Christmas

TPOV:

After the whole Caleb throwing blocks without actually throwing them incident, which Carlisle

explained that apparently Caleb is telepathic or something odd like that, and can move objects with his

mind. Which, I responded with, "Yay I have magic babies! You're jealous! Admit it!" and did a little happy

victory dance type thing. I ended up falling over and landing in Carlisle's arms. "Hee, Hi!" I said.

"Did you let her near an energy drink?" Carlisle asked Jasper. Sophie nodded. and I grinned up

at Carlisle.

"So Carly, are we going to do a super awesome vampire Christmas Decorating thing? Oh and is

it okay that I invited my dad over for Christmas?" I asked.

"One, don't call me Carly. Two, yes, we are going to do a 'super awesome vampire Christmas

Decorating thing'. Three, I'm perfectly okay with it, but I'm not too sure if everyone else is. Then again, we're

already having Bella's father over so I'm sure one more person wouldn't hurt." I looked over at Kai, and

saw that she actually was trying to do something with the letter blocks we gave her. She put a D, then an I,

then an S, then an N, followed by an E, and then a Y. She spelled Disney.

"Carly. Look at what your future granddaughter did." I said pointing over at her. She was all

smiles and giggles.

"Don't call me Carly!" he said and turned around. "You got some smart babies." Carlisle

muttered.

"I think it's because Edward's always playing classical music, it might be making them smarter

than the average baby." I said with a grin.

Kai pointed at her word, looking annoyed. "Tali, she wants you to put in her Disney CD."

Edward said from upstairs. Edward and Bella were staying at the Cullen house instead of in their cottage

for the holidays.

"Oh!" I said and grabbed it from the CD case then popped it into the DVD player. I pressed play

and then walked back over to continue discussing my babies' smartness with Carlisle. I Got no Strings from

Pinocchio started playing.

"Well, lets see, Caleb can make things move with his mind, and Kai is a smart girl, but I wonder if

she can do anything special too." Carlisle mused.

"Well we'll find out when we find out Carlisle." I said with a laugh. I walked over and picked my

cute kids up.

KPOV:

I was happy in my momma's arms, but I wanted down so I could play with Caleb. 'Mommy put

me down.' I thought at her. She put me down. 'daddy, can you sing me the song that's playing?' I thought

at my daddy. Then he started singing along. I smiled and giggled.

TPOV:

Jasper was randomly singing along with What's This? from the Nightmare Before Christmas, and

Kai started smiling and giggling. "Guys, I think that Kai's special too." Edward said coming downstairs,

Bella followed behind him carrying Renesmee. "I think she has some kind of mind control type effect.

Because she was just thinking "daddy can you sing me the song that's playing." and then Jasper started

singing...which dude, you should really stop, you can't sing along with a girl singing. Kai, make him stop."

Edward said looking over at Kai. She frowned, but Jasper stopped singing. "Yeah, she has some kind of

mind control type thing. If she thinks it at someone, then they do it. In fact, when you picked her up Tali,

she asked you to put her down in her thoughts, and from what I can see you did it." He continued on.

Sophie and I sat there quietly, playing with Kai and Caleb, while the Cullen's decorated the

house. Two more days until Christmas, meaning that I need to go buy some presents for everyone." I said,

and went out the door to go shopping.

JPOV:

"Sophie, I have something I need to tell you." I said pulling Sophie aside.

"What is it Jazz? I need to go find a present for my oh so cute boyfriend Chace." She said and

tried to walk away. I grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I'm going to propose to Taliana for Christmas, and I wanted you to help me pick out a ring." I

said looking down at my feet.

"REALLY?" Sophie shouted. "Heh, screw Chace, I'm helping you pick a ring. You're going to

need all the help you can get." She said and dragged me out the door. We went to the jewelary store in the

mall and I started looking at the more traditional wedding bands. "JASPER! No! Bad! You do not use

traditional wedding bands with Taliana!" Sophie shouted at me and yanked me over to some of the other

rings. "Oh and I have a few good ideas on how to go about proposing." She said with an evil smirk.

"What?" I asked, looking down at the rings, the one that I liked had a rather small heart shaped

topaz set in a white gold band.

"Now for my first suggestion, put the ring in a box, then put that box in another box, and then

that box in another box, and then THAT box in another box, and repeat the process until you get a gigantic

box in front of her, and then tape the box with clear tape so it's impossible to open!"

"No. I'm not doing that Though I do have an idea myself. It involves a gigantic box, only instead

of a bunch of boxes inside of it, it will be me. Kneeling down, with the ring, how's that?" I asked.

"No, no, no Jasper." she tsked me. "I got a better idea! You put it as the halo on a homemade

Angel ornament, she loves angels, and then leave her hints in her stocking and a few of her presents as to

where to find her real present and when she gets to the tree to search for her angel, when she gets close,

get down on one knee in front of her. When she finds the ring she'll turn around and look at you and BAM

that's when you propose!" She said hopping up and down, "it's like a scavenger hunt! She told me that she

loves to do those. Oh and nice ring choice by the way, If you didn't pick that ring I would have smacked

you and picked that ring for you." Sophie said with a grin. "Excuse me good sir, how much is this ring right

here?" She asked pointing at the one that I had picked out.

I wandered off to go look at something to get for Kai and Caleb. I found a rose gold charm

bracelet for Kai, and I was planning on getting her a new charm every Christmas. I decided to go shopping

for Esme too since I was here, and I found an amazing family tree ring. I told them to put 9 gemstones in

for our family, and then I found an alexandrite pendant for Caleb. After finding that pendant I searched

around for a new pocket watch for Carlisle, I figured it was about time he got a new one. At one point

Taliana was walking past the jewelry store and I had to duck in cover to hide from her. The cashier was

staring at me with an expression that said 'what the hell man?' and then I yanked her down and told her,

"My future fiancée just walked by, I want the proposal to be a surprise, if she caught me in a jewelry store

then she'd jump to conclusions." and then she nodded and smiled at me. "Is she gone?" I asked Sophie

when she saw me hiding behind the counter.

"Yeah, but that ring you picked out is like one hundred and fifty-two dollars." She sighed.

"I got enough to cover it." I said with a grin as she helped me up. "Besides, this is just the

engagement ring, wait until we go to get the wedding bands. Oh and you're not helping us with that one,

I'm letting Tali pick her wedding band." I said laughing.

I paid for the engagement ring, the family tree ring, Kai's bracelet, Carlisle's watch and Caleb's

pendant and in the end spent about twenty-two hundred dollars from my family's cash stash. "Now then,

lets go find something for you to get Chace, and I need to find something for Edward and Emmett." I said

with a smile.

I got Emmett a gift certificate from Build-A-Bear workshop so he could go make his own little

grizzly buddy, and I got Edward a book from Spencer's, about different sexual positions and role playings

that I feel he and Bella should try out. And then Sophie bought her boyfriend a pumpkin, where she found

a pumpkin in December, I have no idea, but she got him a pumpkin.

We returned to the house, and I saw Tali looking at me funny when I hid one of the smaller bags

behind my back. "I'm going to go work on Tali's present. So Don't come up there." I said. I found some of

Alice's old blue clothes and got to work on making an Angel's dress. I then snuck over to Edward's room.

"Hey Edward, you know those necklaces and rings and other shiny do-dads you got, well do

you mind if I have some of them? They're for Tali's present."

"Sure thing." Edward said and threw his small jewelry box at me. "Take whatever you want,

whatever you don't use bring back though." I went back in my room, I grabbed some of the leftover

materials from when Alice and I made little people for some stupid project for school, and made the angel's

body. I dug through Edward's collection of shiny jewelry, which was mostly genuine jewels, and tried to

find all of the blue topaz, citrine, and aquamarine gemstones I could find. I spent a few minutes sewing

them onto the dress, except for two of the blue topaz ones. I put the dress on the angel and then tried to

cut the two blue topazes I had left off the dress, to make them smaller. I succeeded and put them on the

angel as the eyes, and painted some white around them and a black dot in the middle of them to make them

look more like eyes instead of just two blue irises. Then I painted on a mouth, and went to go find

something I could use for the hair. I found one of Renesmee's old Barbie dolls, that had close to the same

shade of hair as Tali.

I went back into Edward's room, jewelry box in hand, and then opened the door. "Hey Edward,

Bella. Do you think that Renesmee will mind if I cut some of the hair off of one of her Barbie dolls?" I asked,

tossing the jewelry box back at Edward.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Bella asked confused.

"Because he's making Tali an angel ornament for Christmas, and wants it to look like her, He

found one of Renesmee's old Barbie dolls that has the same hair color and he figured he'd ask before

actually doing it. Oh by the way Jasper, kudos on the creativeness of proposing." Edward said.

"Proposing? Jasper! You're P--" Edward and I both put our hands over Bella's mouth.

"BELLA! shut up!" I said. "I want it to be a Christmas present, if Tali hears you yelling it out it

wont be a surprise anymore!" I said laughing. "Do you guys want to come see it?" I asked with a smile.

"Well I already saw it in your head," Edward said laughing. Bella got up and followed me to my

room. "Wow Jasper, that's beautiful, but how are you going to propose with an angel?" She asked getting

confused.

"Well I didn't get a chance to put the Halo on yet." I said and chopped the hair off of

Renesmee's Barbie doll and glued it in place on the angel, and then found a twisty-tie and spray-painted it

silver and wrapped one end around the head, and then wrapped it around the ring. "See, the halo is going

to be the engagement ring, and I'm making her go on a scavenger hunt to find it." I said with a grin.

"Ah! Great idea Jasper!" my younger sister said and gave me a hug.

I wrote out the notes and then ran downstairs to hide both the notes, and the angel. I put the

first note in her stocking, and then where that one sent her, I put the next note, and where the next note

sent her I put the third note, and etc. I figured, so the angel would not be as noticeable to her, I'd put it

higher up in the fifteen-foot tall Christmas tree.

I told Tali that she could come up to my room now and sleep if she wanted to. So she went to

bed, and I watched her sleep, and the next day we spent the morning together, watching cheesy Christmas

specials and then at around one we decided it was time to start making dinner. Sophie and her boyfriend

Chace were over helping us cook. By the time we were finished cooking, Jake, Charlie, and Tali's dad John

were over for dinner and gift exchanging. My family pretended to eat, while Charlie, John, Tali, Sophie,

Jake and Chace all ate. I fed Caleb and Kai. "Hey John can I have a word with you?" I asked Tali's father.

"Sure thing kid, what do you want?" He asked as we walked out to the back porch.

"Well, I wanted to ask your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." I said

looking down at the ground.

"Well, I should have expected this. Do you promise to keep her safe? To make sure that no one

ever hurts her, and do you promise to take care of her? Do you have enough money to support her and the

kids?" He started rambling off questions.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." I said with a smile.

"Well then I suppose you can take my daughter's hand in marriage." He said with a small smile.

"Good, because I already got the ring, and I'm planning on proposing tonight." I said with a

smile.

"Wow, you waste no time kid. I like your attitude. You're a lot better than that Seth boy she was

with for the longest time." He said, and we went to the living room.

Everyone was in the living room. "Tali should open the first present." Edward suggested trying

to hide a laugh.

"Okay." Tali said and crawled over to the tree.

"Love, maybe you should go to your stocking first." I said with a smile, and pushed her towards

her stocking. She turned it upside down and frowned when nothing came out. She reached in and found a

piece of paper.

"A piece of paper! Thank you SOOO much." She said sarcastically.

"Read it love." I said with a smile.

"Your present is hidden somewhere in this room, this is going to be a miniature scavenger hunt.

Your first hint is, It's near Edward's Piano, Your loving boyfriend, Jasper." She read, and I saw John glance

over at me and I smiled. She ran over to Edward's piano and searched high and low for the present, and

finally found the piece of paper wedged between the lid of the piano and the piano itself. She read this

one, "It's hidden on something green." She ran over to Sophie. "Is it in your eyeball Sophie?" She asked

with a laugh.

"Um no." Sophie said with a smile and shoved her away. She then ran over to he coffee table,

which had a green tablecloth on it.

"Tali, you're up at the north pole over there. Go the other way." I said with a laugh. She turned

around, and scanned the room for something green.

"Is it in the tree?" She asked.

"Go find out for yourself." I said with a grin.

She looked on the bottom branches of the tree, and ran around in a circle to look at every single

bottom branch. "Jasper if you put that darn present up higher I'm going to kill you."

"I did." I said with a grin.

She started climbing up the tree, and I couldn't help but laugh. She finally reached the top, and

saw her Angel, she grabbed it and then somehow managed to fall off of the tree. I ran over and caught her.

"Is this it?" She asked. She didn't notice the note.

"Is there a note on it? If so, then yes, that's your present." I said and put her down on the

ground. She scanned the Angel for a note, and found it.

"Look at the Halo, and then Look over at your amazing man." I got down on one knee, and she

looked at the Halo, noticed that it was a ring, and removed it, and then turned to look at me.

I took her left hand, "Taliana Mary Beth Graft, as you know I lost my first soul mate, but you're

just as loving, caring, amazing and hyper as my first love. Sometimes I feel as though you and her were

twins that got separated at birth. I love you, you're my heart, my soul, my everything. I don't want to lose

you, and I promise, I will help you raise your beautiful children as if they were my own, will you be my

beautiful bride?" I asked, and kissed her hand, taking the ring from her other hand. Tears were streaming

down her face, and she was smiling.

"YES JASPER! YES!!" She said and tackled me before I got a chance to even put the ring on.

She kissed me and I finally got a chance to put the ring on. "Oh my God! I'm engaged!" She said hopping

up and down with excitement.

Everyone congratulated us, and then we continued opening presents. I decided to hide one

present for Tali so I could give it to her on Christmas as opposed to Christmas Eve.


	11. Magical Moments

A/N: Okays, so I'm sorry for the whole issue with the boxes where the "s and 's were =/ I kinda didn't notice that notepad things were evil on FF. xD So I made my friend Tay fix them...only...she had the wrong chapters =/ the short rough draft chapters that weren't any good and were full of errors . But i learned my lesson, and I'm going to make 'em all RTF format :3 Okay anyways, the Knight in Shining Skin comment, is all Tay's. Speaking of Tay you should go read some of her fanfics cuz they're awesome. Lots of fluffyness in this chapter, so says Tay, I really don't know what the technical terms are for the contents of fanfics =/ I just write to write eh, Enjoy 3 Taliana

Disclaimer thing: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper, or any of the cullens, or Volturi. Stephenie Meyer does and Last time I checked I was not Stephenie Meyer. I just put her lurvly characters into fun-filled situations. I Do however own myself, even if i'm using a crazy penname (Taliana.) and Seth, Caleb and Kai are my own personal characters ;3 So at least I have those four going for me.

* * *

TPOV:

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all shouted, though mine was muffled as Jasper pulled me in for a kiss. Emmett decided to make one of those confetti party popper things go off right next to my ear, and then grabbed the confetti before it hit the ground and threw it at my face, getting all in my hair. Rosalie was being Rosalie over on the recliner, Carlisle and Esme decided to snuggle up next to the fire place, Bella and Edward were by his piano, Jake and Nessie were playing with Nessie's toys, Caleb and Kai were in their playpen having one of their staring contests, and Jasper and I were left standing in the middle of the living room.

"Jasper, what's your New Years resolution?" I asked after he broke the kiss.

"You tell me yours first, and I'll tell you mine." He said nuzzling my neck.

"To be more awesome!" I said laughing.

"Seriously, what's your new years resolution love?" He asked.

"To be an awesome parent for my cute little babies, and to be a better girlfrien--fiancée to you." I said with a smile. "Now you tell me yours."

"To get better with my self control." Jasper whispered against my neck, I felt him smile. His lips parted slighlty, and his tongue darted out to lick my skin.

"Jasper." Edward said as a warning.

Jasper pulled himself away from me and looked at the ground. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. I tried to give him a kiss on the cheek to try to make him feel better, but the way his head was angled it made it impossible for me to do it. I stood with my back to him and did a back bend half way down so that I could see his face. "Jasper Whitlock Hale. Open your eyes and look at me. This backbend is extremely uncomfortable." I said, his eyes opened and I smiled at him. "I can has upside-down kiss?" I asked with a smile.

He managed to give me a quick kiss, placed his hand on my back and pushed me up to a standing position. He turned me around and hugged me. "You're amazing, you know that?" I ran my fingers through his hair and snuggled into his chest.

"Yup, I know." I said sighing into his chest. He rubbed my back.

"Hey, I got you a present. And I got the twins a present too, but their present can wait." He whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He nodded, "It's up in my room." he said with a small smile and I led the way to his room. My human pace seemed to bother him, so he picked me up and took off full vampire speed to his room. "Here, put this on." He said and handed me a blindfold. I put it on. "How many fingers am i holding up, i just want to make sure you cant see anything." He asked.

'Twenty!" I said with a laugh.

"Yup, you cant see." He said laughing with me. He opened the door, sitll holding me in his free arm.

"Can i take this thin goff now?" I asked, putting my hands on the knot in the back.

"Not yet." He said and I heard him doing something, something that involved fabric being moved, followed by him grabbing something, and then a song playin gon his stereo.

"It feels so right now hold me tight, tell me i'm the only one and then I might, never be the lonely one, so hold, me tight, tonight, tonight, it's you, you, you, you. Hold me tight, let me go on loving you tonight, tonight, making love to only you, so hold, me tight, tonight, tonight, It's you, you, you, you, Don't know, what it means to hold you tight, being here alone tonight with you, it feels so right now hold me tight, tell me i'm the only one, and then i might, never be the lonely one," and the song continued on, and I asked, "Now?"

"Now." He said and took the blindfold off with me. When the blackness caused from the blindfold left, I first noticed that his bed had been moved so that when we lay on it we would be able to look out the window, then I noticed that all of the trinkets and do-dads he had on the bookshelves were replaced with candles, starting with a cinnamon scented candle in a jar, followed by a tea light, then a vanilla scented candle in a jar, and then another tea light, and continued that pattern throughout the room, cinnamon, tea light, vanilla tea light, and rose petals all around the room. I also saw that the curtains on the window wall were pulled back to reveal a full moon, and a blanket of stars. "The clouds decided to part for tonight, I was watching the weather channel earlier in the week, and figured, that since it was going to be a full moon and the clouds were going to be gone for the night, and most of tomorrow we'd sit on my bed and enjoy some star gazing out the window, and tomorrow we could go out and play in the snow," He said and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

Hold me Tight faded, and If I Fell started up and Jasper sang quietly along, "If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true, and help me, understand, 'cause I've been in love before, and i found that love was more, than Just, holding hands. If i give my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start, that you would love me more than him, If I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide, if I love you too, oh please, don't hurt my pride like him, cause ic ouldnt stand the pain, and I would be sad if our new love was in vain, So I hope you see, that I would love to love you, and that he, will cry when he learns we are two, 'cause I couldnt stand the pain, and I would be sad if our new love, was in vain. So I hope you see that I would love to love you, and that she, will cry when he learns we are two, If i fell in love with you." He finished and kissed my neck.

"Jasper, you know me too well. I love stargazing, watching the moon, The Beatles, John Denver, and rose petals, and candles." I said, as my vision started to blur with tears.

"What's wrong love?" He asked as he sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"It's just, you know so much about me, and I know so little about you." I said getting comfortable in his lap.

"Well what do you want to know about me?"

"Well I would like to know everything that I dont already know, I mean I know that you're a vampire, and your human last name and that's pretty much it." I said and stared at the white comforter. He put two of his fingers on my chin and turned my head up so that I would look at him, he pressed his lips against mine softly.

"Love, can we discuss this tomorrow?" He asked and then nuzzled his face against my neck. I nodded, and he sang along with the music, "Perhaps love is like a resting place, a chelter from the storm, it exists to give you comfort, it's there to keep you warm, and in those times of trouble when you are most alone, the memories of love will bring you home."

I continued, "perhaps love is like a window, perhaps an open door, it invites you to come closer it wants to show you more, and even if you lose yoursel fand odnt know what to do, the memory of love will see you through."

Jasper sang, "For some is like a cloud, some as strong as steel. For some a way of living, for some a way to feel,"

I took over from there, "and some say love is holding on, and some say letting go, and some say love is everything, some say they don't know."

Jasper sang the next lines quietly into my ear, "Perhaps love, is like the ocean, full of conflict full of pain, like a fire when it's cold outside, Thunder when it rains, If i should live forever, and all my dreams come true, my memories of love will be of you." Just then a shooting star went flying across the night sky.

"Jasper, I love you so much." I said and snuggled into his chest again. We spent the rest of the new years together, snuggled close to each other. After sitting there for a few hours, listening to the music, singing the words to each other, making wishes on shooting stars, the sun finally began to rise. Jasper's room had the best view for the sunrise, and we sat there, taking in it's beauty. When the sun reached above the tree line, the sunlight shone right on us, making Jasper sparkle. "Jasper, as cheesy as this sounds, you are my knight in shining skin." I said with a small laugh and kissed his neck.

He couldnt help but laugh at me. "That's a new one." He said and kissed the top of my head. Heart to Heart started playing for the third time that morning. "I havent seen all there is to see, but i've seen quite a bit, i've seen things i'll always remember, some things I wish that I could forget, I havent quite been around the world, but i've been around the block, I know that distances are meaningless like the hands that move around the clock, and I know that love is everywhere, Always safe, always true, and exactly where it comes from, is where it's going to. Your heart to mine, My heart to yours. Talk about opening windows, talk about opening doors My heart to yours, your heart to mine, Love is a light that shines, from heart to heart." my eyes started tearing up as he started singing, "Here I am sitting in old hong kong, the harbor and hte lights, they're like diamonds in the heavens enough to brighten the darkest night, there's another side to sorrow, as there is to everything, like the other side of lonely is learning to love again, and then you know that ther'es an answer tothe suffering you see and though it isnt easy, it's still as simple as you and me, and you konw that love is everywhere always saf,e always true, and exactly where it comes from ishwere it's going to." I kissed him and he kissed back, only not as he usually would, he made the kiss a lot more passionate, and then gently lowered me onto the bed and climbed ontop of me, never breaking the kiss. His left hand tangled itself into my hair, while his right went from my neck and skimmed down my body to rest on my hip.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I said as he broke the kiss and then started kissing and sucking on my neck.

"I'm kissing you." He said with a small laugh.

"But why are you going so far? Usually I'm the one begging to go farther than just the small kisses you give me." I said and gasped as his right hand slid from my hip to my backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Jasper, maybe you should stop." I said, and resisted the urge to moan when he licked a sensitive part on my neck. I don't know why I bothered, he knew what he was doing to me, he felt every emotion that I felt. My hand tangled itself into his hair and grabbed a fistful of his hair and then pulled up a little bit, trying to get him to stop. He complied, sat up next to me, and looked at me confused. "Jasper, you know my standards, no sex until marriage. You can wait until after the wedding." I said, "Besides, what would we do if you lost control and accidentally bit me?" I asked. I sat up and looked at him, his eyes, which were the same honey color as his hair before he started kissing me, were now a lot darker, at the color just before they turned black. "Jasper, maybe you should go hunt." I suggested, and ran a finger under his eyes, along the purpleness. His eyes closed and he sighed.

"I'll be fine Tali, my eyes will lighten up in a few minutes, a vampire's eyes darken not only with thirst but with strong emotions love, I'll be back to my golden eyed self in a few minutes," He said and pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. "So, do you want breakfast, or do you want to go out and play in the snow?" he asked with a smile.

My stomach did a poor imitation ofhis growling, and that was enough of an answer for him. He went over and turned the stereo off, grabbed our mixed CD and then we went to the kitchen hand in hand. Upon arriving in the kitchen we remembered that Kai and Caleb were probably still in their playpen. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go try to figure out where Kai and Caleb are, they're probably going to want to get some breakfast too." I said and ran over to the living room. I saw a note on the playpen, it was written in Carlisle's elegant script. "Tali, Jazz, we didn't wish to bother you two, and we heard your dicussion of spending the day together today, so Esme and I took the liberty of taking Kai and Caleb to a daycare, I'm at work Esme's off in Seattle, helping out with some charity or another, Bella and Edward decided tos pend the day together in their Cottage with Renesmee and Jake, Rosalie and Emmett took off to go hunting together, so you two are home alone all day, have fun, but not too much fun, Carlisle & Esme.' "Jazz! We're home alone all day. Carlisle and Esme took the kids to a daycare for us." I shouted, forgetting that he could hear me even if I whispered it. I went back to the kitchen, and heard himsinging Country Roads Take Me Home.

I knew which song was coming next, so I sang before it even started, " He was born in the summer of his twenty-seventh year, coming home to a place he'd never been before, he left yesterday behind him you might say he was born again, might say he found a key for every door, when he first came to the mountains his life was far away on the road and hanging by a song, but the strings already broken and he doesnt really care, he keeps changing fast and it dont last for long, in the colorado rocky mountain high, well I've seen it raining fire in the sky, the shadow from the star light is softer than a lullaby, rocky mountain high colorado," I walked over to the table and sat down as he continued singing, glancing over his shoulder and smiling at me.

"He clibmed cathedral mountains, he saw silver clouds below, he saw everything as far as you can see, and they say that he got crazy once, and he tried to touch the sun, and he lost a friend but kept the memory, now he walks in quiet solitude the forest and the streams seeking grace, in every step he takes, his side has turned inside himself to try and understand the serenity of a clear blue mountain lake, in the colorado rocky mountain high, I've seen it raining fire in the sky, talked to God and listened to the casual reply, rocky mountain high, colorado, rocky mountain high, colorado. Now his life is full of wonder but his heart still knows some fear of the simple thing he cannot comprehend, while they try to tear the mountains down they bring in a couple more, moer people more scars upon the land, in the colorado rocky mountain high, I've seen it raining fire in the sky, I know he'd be a poor lad if he never saw an angel fly, rocky mountain high, colorado rocky mountain high I've seen it raining fire in the sky, friends around a campfire and everybody's high, rocky mountain high, colorado."

The next song was one of my favorite John Denver songs, Matthew. I decided to sing while he finished making the biscuits and eggs for me. "I had an uncle named Matthew, he washis father's only boy, born just south of Colby Kansas, he was his mother's pride and joy, Yes and joy was just the thing that he was raised on, Love was just a way to live and die, gold was just a windy Kansas wheat field and blue was just a Kansas summer sky. ANd all the stories that he told me back when i was just a lad, all the memories that he gave me, all the good times that he had, grwoing up a kansas farm boy, life was mostly having fun, riding on his daddy's shoulders, behind a mule beneath the sun, Yes and joy was just a thin that he was rasied on, love was just the wya to live an die gold was just a windy kansas wheat field, and blue was just a kansas summer sky, wlel i guess there were some hard times, and i'm told some years were lean, they had a storm in '47 a twister came and striped them clean, he lost hte farm and lost his family, lost the wheat he lost his home, but he found the family Bible, faith as solid as a stone, yes and joy was just the thing that he was raised on, love was just the way to live and die, gold was just a windy kansas wheat feild and blue was just a kansas sky. And so he came to live at our house, and he cametowork the land, came to ease my daddy's burden and he came to be my friend. So i wrote this down for mathew, and it's for him this song is sung, riding on his daddy's shoulders, behind the mule beneath the sun. Yes and joy was just the thing that he was raise don, love was just a way to live and die, gold was just a windy kansas wheat feild and blue was just a kansas summer sky. Yes and joy was just the thing that he was raise don, love was just a way to live and di-i-ie, gold was just a windy kansas wheat feild and blue was just a kansas summer sky." as the song finished Jasper came over and set down a plate in front of me with a smile as Thank God I'm A Country Boy started playing. He sang along, and I was tempted to join, but his look told me that if I sang with my mouth full he'd tickle me to death. After breakfast Jasper shut off the stereo in the kitchen and told me to go put on something warm. I came downstairs wearing a sweatshirt with a blue sweater over top, and my winter jacket, two pairs of sweatpants under a pair of jeans, and three pairs of socks with my winter boots on. Jasper looked me up and down.

"You forgot gloves and a hat." He said laughing and tossed a pair of blue gloves at me, and then a pair of black gloves. He decided i'd look better if my hair was in braided pigtails so he braided my hair and placed one of those hats with the flaps over the ears on my head. I smiled up at him.

"Anything else missing little mister 'I can go outside in nothing but a pair of jeans if I wanted to.'" I said punching his arm lightly.

He laughed and shook his head no. "Come on." he said taking my hand, and then he started finishing up the song that was playing beofre we left the kitchen, "well my fiddle was my daddy's til the day he died, he took me by the hand held me close to his side, said live a good life play the fiddle with pride, and thank God you're a country boy, well my daddy taught me young how to hunt and how to widdle, taught me how to work and play a tune on the fiddle, taught me how to love and how to give just a little, thank God I'm a country boy!"

I laughed at him and jumped on his back, "Gimme a piggy-back ride Jazzy." I said and whipsered in his ear, "A super fast vampire speed piggy back ride." He grinned and took off running. The falling snow flying past us reminded me of a cheesy sci-fi warpspeed thing. "Oh and Jasper, I want you to tell me more about yourself today, screw the playing in the snow." I said laughing.

"Fine." he said and then abruptly stopped, I was sure if I wasn't clinging to his neck for dear life i would have kept going and slammed into the tree. "But first, can we toboggan down the hill?" he asked with a smile. "I want to show you a special place that I found a few years back, but you're going to have to be brave in order to get there, because I'm not carrying you there. Just promise me you'll be careful, it's actually kind of dangerous since it's winter time, and I can't carry you or else it would make itmore dangerous." he said.

"Okay." I said with a smile. He sat on one of the toboggans that were hidden behind a tree, and patted the area infront of him. We rode down the hill, and due to me being the driver, we crashed into a tree, I would have probably gotten seriously hurt if Jasper didn't grab me and take the impact on himself. I smiled up at him. "Thanks love." I said and gave him a kiss. "So what's this dangerous thing we're going to do?" I asked looking around, all I saw was a frozen lake with a cave type opening on the other side.

"Walk across the frozen lake, but I'm not sure if it's a thick layer of ice or a thin one, so I'm going first." Jasper said, and I felt my eyes widen with fright.

"Jasper! You can't be serious, what if I fall through the ice? Or what if I slip and fall and hurt myself?" I asked, backing away from the lake and into a tree.

"If you fall through, then I'll come to the rescue, and if you slip then I'll hurry up and grab you before you hit the ice." He said with a smile, reaching his hand out for mine. I took it, "And the special place that I want to show you is across that lake, and this is the only way to get over there. If it was summer or spring we'd swim across, but it's winter so we have to walk across the frozen lake. Oh and note that since I'm a vampire, I'm basically as heavy as a boulder," He said with a laugh, "So if I dont fall through, then you wont fall through." He said with a smile.

"I can't argue with that logic." He took a step onto the ice. It made a cracking noise, which worried me, but when he put his other foot on it and didn't fall through I sighed with relief.

"Actually, I think i may be able to carry you." He said with a smile. He picked me up and the cracking sound was a little louder, "Nope, nevermind." he said and set me down on the ground again. He walked across the ice. I took a hesitant step onto the ice, and it barely made a cracking noise. I tried to avoid the spots that he had stepped on, afraid that if I stepped on it i'd end up breaking the ice and falling through. I quickly ran across and then jumped into his arms after I made it across.

"The next time you take me here, we're waiting until we can swim across. I really dont want to fall through the ice and freeze to death." I said snuggling into his chest.

"Sure thing darlin'" He said with a southern twang in his voice. I looked up at him in confusion. "I'll explain everything you want to know about me and my family when we get to the secret place." He said with a smile and then took my hand and lead me through the opening of the cave. The lake broke into a small stream and was frozen at the mouth of the cave, but as we walked along the rock ground next to the small stream I noticed that it wasn't frozen anymore. Jasper lit a lantern he pulled out of his backpack so I could see and we continued on our merry way. The cave seemed to be extremely creepy to me so I started clinging to Jasper's arm. He wrapped it around my shoulders and whipsered, "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you from the big bad cave monsters." he said with a chuckle. "Oh, and we're going to have to do some repelling down the wall, but if you want me to, I can put you on my back and just jump down." He said with a smile as we reached the place where he was talking about.

"I'd rather you jump down with me on your back." I said and jumped onto his back.

"Alright." he said and backed up a few steps, he ran and jumped off the side with me clinging to him for dear life. "You can open your eyes and climb down now." He said with a laugh.

"Okay...but I think i need help." I said, my arms refused to unwrap themselves from his neck. He grabbed my arms and pulled them off of him, then pulled me infront of him and gave me a kiss. He let go of me, but held my hand and led me further into the cave. We reached a large circular room, he set his backpack down on the ground, took a blanket out spread it on the center of cave ground, sat on it and then patted the spot next to him. I ran over and sat on it with him.

"Give me the lantern." He said, I did, and he did something unexpected, he blew it out. I gasped, as the stones started glowing light blue.

"What makes the rocks glow like that?" I asked looking around marvelling at the beautiful stones.

"I really don't know, I've never been able to figure that one out. So what do you want to know about me?" He asked laying back on the blanket.

"Um, whens your birthday?" I asked, not knowing anything else to ask.

He laughed. "All i really know is my birthyear, Don't really remember the exact date. I was born in 1843." He said with a smile.

"Wow you're old." I said with a grin. "Can you just tell me your whole story?" I asked.

"Okay, so I was born as Jasper Whitlock in 1843, in Houston Texas, shortly before my seventeenth birthday I joined the Confederate Army lying to them about my age claiming I was twenty. I quickly rose through the ranks and became the youngest Major in Texas, even without considering my real age. I was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maira, when I _was_ 20 years old. Maria had a coven with two other vampires, one named Nettie, and the other was Lucy. Maria was fighting a territorial war for claim on big cities in the south, such as Mexico City. Maria recognized that I was high-ranking in the army, and therefore already had some knowledge of combat skills. She wanted a strong male vampire who could fight alongside her. When Maria found out about my peculiar ability to control the emotions of those around me, she found me even more useful. My main responsibility was to train the newborn vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful to Maria, usually after about a year when their strength had begun to fade. After about a century of this, I grew weary of the lifestyle. An old vampire colleague of mine, named Peter, persuaded me to escape from Maria. For a time, I wandered with Peter and his companion, Charlotte but soon came to feel remorse for my prey because I experienced their emotions as I took their lives. As a result, I ran away and wandered on my own until I found Alice, which I later recognized her as my true love, she was waiting for me in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia. She had seen through her prescience we would find the Cullens and live there together in peace. My family tells the humans that I'm Rosalie's twin brother due to our physical similarities and for this reason, we both use Rosalie's surname of "Hale". Out of the whole family, I have the hardest time being around humans, due to my untrained upbringing as a young vampire in an army environment. I was not taught control or how to regulate my blood lust. All human blood is equally tempting to me, except for yours that is, yours is unlike any I've ever come across before." He said and looked at me, probably still thinking that I would run away screaming and I could tell that he paraphrased it, and that he only left out the changing process, and I noticed that he looked as if he would cry when he mentioned Alice. I tried to make his pain go away by hugging him tightly and snuggling my face into his neck.

"Jasper, if I tried to run away screaming, I'd get stuck at that darn cliff, because I can't climb to save my life." I said and snuggled closer to him. He tensed up a little bit. "Jasper, I trust you, I know you won't bite me. I know you can control yourself." I said and kissed his throat.

"Oh, love, I have something else I need to show you." He said, and pushed up the sleeve on his sweater. He relit the lantern, "Have you ever wondered why I always wear long sleeved shirts, and when I actually wear short sleeved shirts, I always have a longsleeved shirt under it?" He asked, I nodded. He gave me the lantern and told me to hold it closer to his arm, but be careful not to actually get the fire on him because that wouldn't be a good outcome. So I put the lantern next to his arm, and he traced a crescent shaped bump on his arm, and I noticed that his arm was covered in them.

"Jasper, wh-what happened to you?" I asked, and touched one of the bumps on his arm.

"When I was fighting in those wars, this was what happened when I got bit, our venom is the only thing that leaves the scars. My whole body is covered with small crescent shaped scars, just like these. I have a few on my face, but most of them are on my neck, back, chest, and arms." He said, and pushed the sleeve back down his arm. "Alice used to make me keep my shirt on when we were having some more intimate moments in bed, because, either she didn't like looking at them, or didn't want to touch them, I never really figured out why." He said and looked at the cave ceiling. I cuddled into him.

"Jasper, can you tell me what happens when someone is bitten?" I was dying of curiosity, I asked every member of his family, but they all refused to tell me.

He sighed, "Do you really want to know?" I nodded, "Fine. You see now, after you're bitten, it feels as if...I really don't know how to describe it, but it's extremely painful and very unpleasant. First it feels like you're on fire, then shortly after that it feels as if you've been caught on fire, and dunked into a vat of acid, and getting run over by a mack truck, and..well basically any extremly painful incident you can think of, all combined into one. It lasts for about three days, and on the final day, just before your heart stops beating, it all goes straight to your heart, and it's about twenty times worse than it was when it started, only all in one place as opposed to being everywhere at once." He said, and then gave me that look that told me he was thinking of me running awya screaming once more.

"Jasper, I agreed to marry you, I'm not going to run off any time soon. So stop worrying about me running off screaming." I said moving to sit on his lap, straddling him, and then I kissed him.


	12. More Magical Moments and Daycare

A/N: Tay and I were trying to find a cute way for the babies to say "Grandpap" and Tay looked up some crazy nicknames, came up with some hawaiian thing that I couldn't even pronounce, and htne siad "BUMPA!" so we used that, and just started laughing to hte pointhwere I started crying from laughing. SO thats the story of how Carlisle became known as Bumpa by Kai and Caleb.~And by Tay and I as well because it's funny.~ ANother note, Esme is known as Yaya because well We found it funny. It's the chinese way to say Grandma :3 Now if you're wondering how Tali's babies are smart enough to know the Chinese version of Grandma? They're not, they just stumbled uponit on accident . and Bella's Zii, because thats the Italian for Aunt, and it sounds kinda like Izzy without the I in front of it, which could be a nickname for Isabella . And Rosalie's known as TeeTee*which sounds like my cat's name Titty. xD* and Emmett's known as Cookie, and I instantly though of the COokie Monster and pictured Emmett all "Rawr Imma eat your cookies!" and chasing Kai and Cale around the room....and Edward's known as Fluffly Because of his fluffy hair, and Renesmee is 1) a mouthful, and 2) known as Renie Yah, i had like 4 energy drinks today...which is the only reason these nicknames are so weird. Also, Kai's special nickname for Caleb is Cale. It sounds like...cayl, i cant really get how it sounds unless i'm saying it Lol. Well Buhbyes from Tali 3 have fun reading.

TPOV:

He broke the kiss, and I said, "I love you Jazz." and I took my jacket off because I was starting to get a little hot. I then proceeded to take my sweatshirts off using the whole, pull arms in through all of shirts, pull the sweatshirts through the head hole of the sweater, and then push my arms back through the sweater meathod. "There we go, now i'm much more comfortable." I said and threw my two sweatshirts at Jasper. He caught them and threw them into his backpack. I took the hat off and then took the braids out of my hair and shook my head, trying to get my hair to go back to the normal way. "Jasper, you made my hair all wavy! I hate it when my hair's all wavy." I said and gave him a small smack. I noticed that he was smirking, and looking me up and down. "Jasper, what are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that you look beautiful with your hair wavy, especially in the light that these rocks are producing." he said blowing out the lantern once more, and then laid me down on the blanket and started kissing me. I closed my eyes and smiled against his lips as I kissed back. I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, and my lips parted slighlty. His tongue darted into my mouth, and when our tongues met it was amazing, I got both his feelings and mine as our tongues danced with one another. He rolled us over so that I was on top of him, and straddling his waist. I felt his arousal poking at me. I broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on his neck. He let out a soft moan, and started stroking my hair.

"Jasper, I think that you're getting a little bit too excited." I said sitting up on his waist, and then decided to thrust my hips against his. He moaned out again and smiled, his eyes still closed. After my thrust, he decided to thrust his his upward, makign me have an urge to moan out like he was just doing. "Jasper. I'm sorry, but I...I don't even want to do this. Even if we're clothed and there's no penetration, I don't want to do anything more than kiss right now, okay?" I said and rolled off of him, lying down next to him. He sighed, but nodded.

"I have something else I wanted to show you besides this lovely spot." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, really?" I asked, he nodded, and stood up. I got off the blanket and he shoved it back into his backpack. He grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the ended up in anotehr room, about half the size as the room with the glowing stones. I saw a few pools of water at various locations throughout the room.

"They're natural hotsprings." He whispered in my ear, "Would you care to get in one with me?" He asked pressing his lips to my neck. I nodded.

"Wait, we dont have bathing suits." I said.

"Well, Actually we do, in my backpack, but I was thinking maybe we could either go in there with nothing but our under clothes on, or with nothing at all, but I came prepared with bathing suits if you weren't comfortable with that." He said and I felt his smile against my neck as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

I grabbed at his arms, trying to get him to let go of me. He did, and I walked over to the nearest hotspring. I pulled my shirt up over my head, then removed my three pairs of pants and threw all four items at Jasper with a playful smirk on my face. "Want me to keep removing my clothing?" I asked trying ot be sexy, and probably failing because I had no experience with it. He nodded, his eyes never leaving my chest. "Well too bad, you're going to have to remove some of your clothing before I remove the rest of mine." I said. He had his clothes off within a few seconds and he had a huge grin on his face. "Well, you have to come over here first." I said. He ran over, with the backpack in his hand for some reason. He pulled out some form of portable music player and hooked his Mp3 player up to it. Ticks by Brad Paisley started playing, and I started giggling and I stepped into the spring. It felt just like a hottub, minus the water jets. He climbed in with me and then started singing along, as I eased myself into his lap. "Every time you take a sip, in this smokey atmosphere, you press that bottle to your lips, and I wish I was your beer. And in the small there of your back, your jeans are playing peek-a-boo, i'd like to see hte other half of your butterfly tattoo, Hey that gives me an idea, lets get ouf othis bar, drive out into the country and find a place to park, cuz i'd like tosee you out in the moonlight, I'd like to kiss you, way backin the sticks, I'd like to walk you through a feild of wild flowers and i'd like to check you for ticks. I know a perfect little path, out in these woods i used to hunt, dont woryry baby i got our back, and i've also got your front.' He said squeezing one of my breasts, "I'd hate to waste a night like this I'll keep you safe you wait and see, the only thing allowed to crawl all over you, when we get there is me." He sang and kissed my neck. I turned myself around, so that I was facing him instead of having him at my back, and I kissed him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and inhaled deeply.

"Jasper, what are you doing," I asked backing away slightly.

"Just trying to get used to your scent, surprisingly in the eighteen months we've been together I'm still having trouble with getting used to your scent." He whispered against my neck. He licked along my jugular and I shivered, both with fright and pleasure. I was scared that he'd lose control and bite me. "Love, don't worry, I'm in control." He murmured and his hands reached up to the back of my bra.

"Jasper, are you going to remove the rest of my clothing?" I asked as he continued licking my neck.

"I'm sorry love, but you're making it impossible for me to resist." He said bringing his mouth up to meet mine. He couldn't seem to get the clasps with one hand, so he decided to use both hands. "Who the hell designed bras, whoever it is made it impossible to unhook them." He said and got frustrated to the point where he just ripped the fabric off. I giggled.

"So you want me to walk around braless for the rest of the day then?" I asked, and slid off of his lap, moving over to the other side of the spring.

"Sure, if it were up to me, I'd ask you to walk around without anything on for the rest of the day, but we're going to have to go pick up Caleb and Kai in a few hours." He said, staring at my breasts the whole time.

"Um Jasper, my face is up here love." I said with a laugh, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to me so that he was close to sitting on my lap. He kissed my lips, then his mouth worked its way down to my neck, sucking on that sensative spot he found earlier in the morning, and then continued his downward path ending up at my breasts. "Jasper, maybe we shouldn't...I mean, I really don't know if you can control yourself, It's not that I don't trust you love, it's just i'm a bit worried on what might happen if you accidentally slip up, or if you accidentally squeeze me too tight." I said trying to back away from him.

"You keep sending me mixed messages Tali. But I suppose you have a point." He sighed and then got out of the hotspring. We got dressed, and then went back to the Cullen's house and spent the rest of the morning and half of hte afternoon watcihng movies, and listening to music.

KPOV:

Caleb's and my Bumpa and Yaya dropped us off at some weird building, we both looked at each other, "Kai, where are we?' Cale asked.

'I don't know.' I responded.

"Hey you two this is a daycare, seeing as your uncles and aunts are busy, same with your parents we're leaving you here so that these nice people can take care of you, your mother will be here to pick you two up in a few hours, okay?" Bumpa said kneeling down infront of us. We smiled and nodded at him. "So you two behave yourself," his voice lowered slightly, "Meaning no throwing things with your mind Caleb, and Kai, no making people do things that they shouldn't be doing." He said and ruffled our hair.

"Hello," Some old lady said to Bumpa. "Are you the parents of these two?" Cale and I started giggling, 'no of course not silly!' we said to each other.

"Oh, well, no we're not, we're technically the grandparents." Bumpa said with a smile.

"Really? You two seem a little bit young to be grandparents." She said looking confused.

"Well all of our children are adopted and most of them are over eighteen, and already married, and well these two are my middle son's children." Bumpa said with a smile.

"Oh." The old lady said, "Well okay then." She said and Yaya and Bumpa left, leaving us in the strange place.

We just had one of our conversations all day, about why we were here, who the mysteriuos JJ was, was he our papa, or was he just mama's friend, and if he was just mama's friend why was he treating us like that?

'Cale, what do you say we have some fun and I make the people do something funny?' I asked my brother knowing that JJ and mama would be coming to get us soon.

'Kai, you heard Bumpa, he said no using our special abilities.' Cale said frowning at me. The old lady was looking at us as if we were aliens for talking to each other. I remembered that Zii, Cookie, Fluffly, and TeeTee said that we weren't like normal children, that normal children don't sit there, look at each other and hear the other's thoughts. We tried that with Renie and couldn't get anything from her.

'Cale! come on, who cares what Bumpa says! He's not Mama or JJ.' I said and thought, ' do the chicken dance' at the owner. she jumped up on her reception desk and started doing the chicken dance. Just as JJ and Mama walked in. 'JJ go join the lady on the table.' I thought with a giggle. Cale joined in with my giggling as JJ Jumped onto the desk and did the Chicken Dance with the old lady. Mama started laughing too and picked me up. "Kai, don't do things like that, make them stop." She said as her laugh died. I frowned, I liked Mama's laughing. 'Stop' I thought at JJ and the lady.

JPOV:

I had a random urge to join Mrs. Snicklecomjo with her Chicken Dancing. I did so and made a face at Kai, as her and Caleb started giggling. I heard Tali saying "Kai don't do things like that make them stop." after she finished laughing with the children. I jumped off the reception desk with a laugh. We hurried up and grabbed Kai and Caleb and took off from the Day care center. We arrived at the house and I told Tali, "Hey, maybe we should show the twins their present I made them." She nodded and I led the three of them upstairs. I went into my room, and then opened what used to be Alice's closet. My clothes were all in the dressers and Alice had filled the closet up with her clothes. I decided to give the clothes to Esme so she could take them to a womans shelter or good will or some odd thing like that. I saw Kai and Caleb's eyes light up as they saw that I made them a gigantic play room, with a swingset, slide, sandbox, and any other contraption that children enjoy playing on.

"Jasper!" Tali said and hugged me, "Wow! That's so amazing, you're such a great guy." I gave her a kiss and she leaned away from me. "Jasper, I know what that kind of kissing means, and we can't do that especially in front of Kai and Caleb." She said with a smile, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed my nose. I laughed.

I then heard Emmett serenading Rosalie with a random country song he probably heard earlier today on the radio and I got some funfilled lusty emotions. "You need hands, rough not soft, to come and warm you up, up in that cold hayloft, let me hold you li'l darling in my big strong arms, can't get these kinda muscles anywhere but a farm. Hey I'm a country man, a city boy can't do the things I can I can grow my own groceries and soft cure a ham, hey baby i'm a country man. I got a jeep, with camoflauged seats, taht way nobody sees us parked back up in these trees, your little iPods loaded with Hoobastank, don't be a tape player hater girl we're groovin' to Hank. Hey i'm a country man, A city boy can't do the things I can, I can hotwire your tractor and plow up your land hey baby i'm a country man." I tried to drown them two out and pulled Tali closer and we watched the two of them play.

"Emmett, You are not a country man, I bet you didn't even grow up on a farm. So stop singing that song, and stop feeling that way unless you want me to jump on Tali and go at it with her in front of Kai and Caleb." I said with a laugh.

"What song was he singing?" Tali asked turning to look at me.

"Country Man by Luke Bryan." I said and gave her a small kiss on the neck. The fire in my throat started burning more than usual, my mouth started filling up with venom, and it was hard to resist the urge to bite into her neck and drink her blood, I darted across the room to get a breath of fresh air from the window.

"Jasper?" I heard her whisper from across the room.

"Stay over there, I'll be fine in a few minutes." I said loud enough for her to hear. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face off trying to snap myself out of it. "Come on Jasper, you can do it, you can resist the urge to go kill the woman you love." I said trying to give myself a peptalk. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw that my eyes were as black as I would let them get. I was starting to get a little bit better with just Tali at least, but when I was in a room with all three of them, I couldn't handle it. Caleb had her vanilla scent, and Kai had her cinnamon scent, so I was being attacked from all sides with her scent. I sighed and walked back out to the room and over to Tali. I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Tali, I'm going to go hunt, I'll be back by the morning." I whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, have fun I guess. Wait, are you going alone?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, why?" I asked getting confused, she knows I can take care of myself.

"Well, I just...I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen to you if you go out there tonight, but it's probably just me being overly paranoid. Go have fun, go catch some big tiger for me." She whispered with a laugh. "It's kinda funny, Edward likes Lions, you like Tigers, and Emmett likes bears, it's like the whole "Lions and Tigers and bears oh my!" thing from The Wizard of Oz." She said laughing even more.

"Okay, but then I won't be back by morning, I'll be back by early tomorrow afternoon." I said and gave her another kiss. "Should I go through the window, or the door?" I asked, I needed to get out of that room, fast, and the quickest way out was through the window.

"Window. The kids are distracted by their new playroom, so just go through the window, they wont notice." She said and gave me a quick kiss before I took off out the window. I landed on the ground with a quiet thud and took off for the woods. I ran closer to the mountains and tried to find some form of tiger. I caught the scent of another vampire and tensed, it wasn't anyone from the family, or any of the family friends, so I prepared myself for the worst and continued on my way.

I saw a glimpse of honey blonde hair and froze where I stood, whoever it was, they were going towards the house, and there was a feeling of bloodlust coming from them. I chased after whoever the vampire was and tackled him to the ground shortly after we reached the clearing behind the house. "You." he growled glaring at me. I realized that the vampire was actually Seth.

"Oh shi--" I started and Seth grabbed me and slammed me into the side of the house, causing a few of the stones from the chimney to fall down to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him as I jumped away from the house trying to keep away from him.

"Oh, well I was in the neighborhood, and figured I'd stop by and try to find you." He said with a smirk. "And I caught an amazing scent of cinnamon and vanilla coming from this house and figured I'd stop in and have a snack before coming to find you." He finished.

"I'm not letting you near Tali, or her children." I growled at him and lunged at him, trying to get at his throat. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me to the ground.

"Oh, so that's Tali i'm smelling? And what's this about children? You got my girl pregnant?" He asked, anger filling his burgundy eyes.

"No, you did." I said getting off the ground and trying to kick him in the chest, he grabbed my leg and threw me down again.

"I wouldn't continue doing that if I were you, see, now I'm the one who can hurt you while you can't hurt me. I'm not one of those bloody newborns you dealt with a century ago, I'm a few months over the Newborn stage and I've had training so that I could kill you, but my master wants me to bring you back alive, so I won't actually kill you, but I will demonstrate my abilities for you." He said with another smirk.

"Emmett, stop fucking your wife and get out here to help me!" I shouted and rolled myself backwards to get into a standing position, not knowing what Seth's abilities were I prepared myself for the worst. The next thing I knew a few of the tree's to my left exploded, which made me jump. "Y..you did that?" I asked, getting slightly worried. What if he can do that to vampires...or even worse, humans. I glanced worriedly up at the room where Tali, Kai, and Caleb were and then looked back at Seth.

"So thats where they are..." He said and turned around and tried to climb up there, I grabbed his leg and yanked him down off the window wall and threw him to the ground.

"Emm Seriuosly! Get your ass down here! I need help with this." I said, and Seth kicked me in the chest, with enough force to send me flying through the window wall, up into Carlisle's office. "Ouch, Dammit!" I said as I landed ontop of Carlisle.

"Jasper, nice of you to drop in, but why did you decide to break the window?" Carlisle asked from underneath me.

"Haha, very funny Carlisle. I didn't decide to, Seth is back, only in vampire form, and he's kicking my ass out there because Emmett's too busy fucking Rosalie to help me." I said getting annoyed. Just then Emmett came into the room.

"I was just going to come out there and help you..." Emmett said, and then looked out the giant hole in the window. "Um he's not out there anymore." Emmett said. I looked out the window and saw that he ws back to climbing up the side of the house. I sighed and climbed outside and made my way over so that I was right infront of the window to my room.

"Jasper? What are you doing, I thought you went hunting?" Tali asked from the bed.

"I was, and then I came across Seth, and he wants some revenge on me and he also thought you'd make a lovely snack for him." I growled and jumped down from my spot and kicked Seth in the face knocking him down with me. Emmett jumped from the window and then grabbed Seth's arms and held them behind his back.

"I hold him you punch." he said with one of his goofy grins. I sighed and started punching him.

"Oh well Lookie here, it's the oaf who spoiled my fun the first time." Seth said, and brought his leg back to kick Emmett right in the crotch. "Lillith, get out here." he said and then lunged for me again, this time somehow managing to bite me. The venom stung but I was used to it after my century of being attacked like that. He grabbed me and tried to rip my arm off, almost succeeding until Emmett came and tackled him down into the trees from the side. I followed them trying to make sure that Emmett didn't end up losing a limb from this fight. I saw that Emmett had Seth by the throat and was squeezing tightly, to the point where if he was human his face would probalby be blue from the lack of oxygen. Just then a tall girl with blood red eyes that seemed too big for her thin face and long wavy black hair came out, wearing the same evil smirk as Seth. Seth gave a pointed look at me, and she raised her hand, and I thought that something was going to shoot out of her hand the way she was moving so I tensed up getting ready for an impact. All of a sudden, everything went black.

SPOV:

I was tackled into the woods by that big oaf and we went tumbling around ont he ground, knocking over a few trees in the process. I punched him in the face and rolled away from him. "You son of a bitch." I said and lunged for his throat, he quickly got out of the way and grabbed me by the back of the neck.

"Oh, so I'm the son of a bitch?" He said squeezing my neck slightly. "I wonder, if I squeeze hard enough will your head actually pop off?" He asked. He lifted me up off the ground and tightened his grip on my neck. I saw my mate Lillith come out of her hiding spot in the trees, and gave a pointed look at the blonde one. She then used her ability and made the two of them unconscious. I felt the grip on my throat loosen, and pulled myself away from the oaf as he fell to the ground.

"What should we do with this one?" She asked, kicking his body as I picked up the blonde one.

"Just leave him, he'll wake up in a few hours but he won't know what happened to his brother." I said and walked off to the building Aro told us to meet him at in Seattle.

TPOV:

I had just put Kai and Caleb in their crib over in the other room and went back to Jasper's room. I started scanning through his book collection and cleaning up some of the burnt out candles from earlier. After finishing that task I decided to lay on the bed and look out the window. It was then that I heard the crash upstairs followed by Jasper's swearing. A few moments later, Jasper was sitting in the window he'd jumped out of a half hour ago. "Jasper? What are you doing, I thought you were hunting?" I asked.

He responded with "I was, then I came across Seth, and he wants some revenge on me and he also thought you'd make a lovely snack for him." he growled and jumped from the window. I ran over to the window, and saw Emmett jumping from the window to Carlisle's office, and watched as Emmett grabbed Seth's arms and pulled them behind his back and Jasper started punching seth.

I winced as Seth kicked Emmett right in the crotch. Carlisle came into the room then, claiming that the view was better from this room than his office. "Why aren't you downthere helping?" I asked, kind of angry with Carlisle.

"Well you know I don't like violence, and I'm not too much help in a fight." He said and we both watched as Emmett tackled Seth into the woods and Jasper followed. Carlisle apparently sensed my worry and tried to cheer me up, "Jasper knows what he's doing, he's dealt with fighting vampires before. He's going to come out of those woods in a few minutes so we know he's okay, and then probably go hunt." Those few minutes passed, and I started pacing the floor, counting my steps.

"Carlisle! He's not back yet. Maybe you should go check on them?" I asked, still pacing and counting.

Carlisle sighed and then jumped out the open window. I continued pacing, looking out the window occasionally. My eye widened and I gasped as I saw Carlisle carrying an unconscious Emmett back to the house. I ran downstairs, leaving Kai and Caleb asleep in their crib. "Carlisle, is he alright?" I asked as I took in Emmett's unconscious form. "Wait, where's Jasper?" I asked, expecting Jasper to come in any moment and pull me into a hug.

"I...I didn't see him, or Seth. I think Seth may have kidnapped him or something." Carlisle said, checking Emmett to see if he was actually hurt, and trying to see why Emmett was unconsious.

"My Jasper...has been...Jaspernapped?" I asked and started having a mini panic attack. "No...no, no, no!" I said, falling to the ground, and curling up into the fetal position. I started rocking back and forth and then started crying. "Carlisle, why would anyone want to Jaspernap Jasper?" I asked, I was surprised he could understand me, I couldn't even understand what I was saying.

"I don't know dear, but you crying and having a miniature panic attack won't bring him back, now get up off the floor, go to my office and grab my bag. Oh and while you're up there tell Rosalie and Esme what happened." Carlisle said, still trying to figure out what caused Emmett's blackout.


	13. Mental Breakdowns and Crazy Jaspers

TPOV:

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, and seeing as Rosalie and Emmett's room was the first int he hallway I pounded on the door, then continued walking towards Carlisle's office. Rosalie came out and followed me, I knocked on the door to Carlisle and Esme's room and continued. "Go downstairs you two." I said and then opened the door to his office. I glanced around the room trying to find his bag. My eyes wandered to the closet to the right, which Carlisle always kept locked, which once when Emmett and I were up here using Carilsle's computer for some odd reason or another, we made a deal that when I finally joined the family in _that _way we'd break down the door to figure out what was behind it. I walked over his destroyed desk, and tried not to step on the broken glass. I went into the closet on the left half of the room and grabbed his medical bag, on my way back out I saw a piece of paper under some of the broken glass and splintered wood from Carlisle's desk. I picked it up, I wasn't planning on reading it because it was for Carlisle not me, but I couldn't resist the urge to read it.

_Carlisle, _

_I was wrong; Seth isn't coming back in about ten years. He's back now. Oh and you might want to move away from your desk, Jasper's going to come crashing through it in a few seconds. Seth decided to drop by earlier than I expected, and if you don't hurry then Seth's new mate, I think her name is Lillith, will come and make both Emmett and Jasper unconscious. If they get that far, they will take Jasper, and leave Emmett in the woods. I can't see where Seth will take Jasper though, there might be a few werewolves involved with his grand scheme, or maybe one of Nahuel's sisters involved, either way, I can't see, so you're going to have to figure out where they took him on your own. Oh and Emmett will wake up about fifteen seconds after Tali comes back downstairs. I'm sorry Dad. Oh and make sure that you keep a good eye on Tali Caleb and Kai. According to my visions, Tali's going to go looking for Jasper about 3 months after Jasper got as she says, "Jaspernapped." Yes, Jasper will be gone for that long, try to break the news to Tali gently, though she's probably reading this note right now. Hi Tali! It's a real shame we'll never get to meet, I really want to know the girl who's going to take my place after I'm gone. Oh Tali, you can have my Porsche after you join the family in 'that' way. Tali, please be careful, if you go after Jasper you'll end up getting killed, I don't think my Jazz-Jazz could handle losing another amazing girl. _

_Lots of Love from Alice_

I went downstairs and threw Carlisle's bag at him. "Here. Oh and I found this, I'm sorry, I kind of read it." I said with a small smile, holding up the note.

"Oh, I forgot about that, I kind of stopped reading after Jasper came crashing through the window." Carlisle said.

"Then you're the reason Jasper got Jaspernapped! Alice said that if you didn't hurry then they'd Jaspernap him. So it's all your fault!" I said hurling the piece of paper down to the ground for emphasis. It didn't work out too well, and the piece of paper just floated down on its merry way. "Dammit. That was supposed to be more dramatic." I muttered.

"My fault? Well if Jasper hadn't came crashing through the window, I would have known about the whole hurry or Jasper will get 'Jaspernapped.' so don't blame me for this Tali." Carlisle said, sounding rather angry.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rosalie asked from her spot next to her husband, holding his hand. "Emmie-bear, please, wake up." She whispered and rested her head on the cushion next to his head.

"I think so, but we're just going to have to wait for him to wake up." Carlisle said.

"Wh-What happened?" Emmett muttered, holding his head with the hand Rosalie wasn't holding.

"Emmy! You're up!" Rose said, instantly perking up, she jumped on him and gave him kisses all over his face, very much like the cartoonish moment where the guy comes back up with Kissie marks on his face.

"Emmett, what's the last thing you remember happening?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, I was strangling Seth...and I saw some girl come out of the woods in my peripheral vision, and then everything went black and I woke up here...rather confused." Emmett said looking around the room. "Where's Jasper?"

"He got Jaspernapped." I said and broke down crying because we had no idea on where my poor Jasper was. Emmett looked as if he could cry seeing his future little sister in pain, he got up off the couch and gave me a hug.

"It'll be okay Tali, we'll get him back, and then we'll change you and then we can go break into Carlisle's secret mystery closet." Emmett whispered so that Carlisle couldn't hear the last part. He was trying to cheer me up, and it was working. For a while at least, a few minutes after my laughter died, I remembered that Jasper was missing and started crying again. Emmett sighed. "She's worse than Edward was when he left Bella. Only because she can actually cry over losing her lover." he muttered.

"Tali, we're going to get him back." Emmett Carlisle and Esme all said together, trying to cheer me up.

JPOV:

I awoke in a room with walls made out of some type of metal. I quickly glanced around the room, and my eyes rested on the door. _Surely Seth wouldn't be that stupid to leave the door unlocked. _I thought, but figured I'd try it anyways. I noticed that there was no doorhandle on the inside of the room. I sighed. _Maybe I can break the door down, it's not like Seth found some super material that a vampire can't break through. _I thought and backed to the wall opposite the door. I ran full speed into the door, only to run into it, making me fall down to the ground, without the door moving. "Ow." I muttered. I walked back over to the wall opposite the door and sat down against it. That was when it hit me. The room I was in was filled with Tali's amazing scent, I smelled the air, and felt the burning in my throat rise to the point where I thought that the pain would kill me. Just then the door opened, and a girl, about the same height as Tali, with long chestnut brown hair came walking in the room.

"Hey cutie." She said, her red eyes looking me up and down. Seth and a human girl followed her into the room.

"So, Jasper. How do you like your new room?" He asked with one of his smirks.

"You know how I like it." I growled at him.

"Temper, temper Jasper." Seth said, "Jezebel, if you don't mind." He said to the first girl. Just then I went flying against the wall, my arms bound by some invisible force. The poor human girl's eyes widened with fright. "See Jasper, we have ways to keep you trapped here." He continued.

"Is this the part where I get to suffer listening to you tell me your evil plot? Please tell me this isn't going to be like a Disney movie and you sing it at me." I said.

"Jezebel, tighten the grip on him."

"But Set-" She started protesting.

"Jezebel! Just do it!" He growled at her, she shrunk away from him and complied. I felt the pressure increase on my wrists, and it was actually painful. "No Jasper, this isn't the part where you get to listen to me tell you the evil plot. Jasper this is Danielle, she's going to be keeping you company for a little while." Seth said and shoved her in my direction making her scent fly at me. I just wanted to get off this damn wall and drain the poor girl dry. "Remember what I told you Danielle." Seth said and the two vampires left the room. I fell from the wall and landed with a light thud on the floor. _Fuck, I'm trapped in a room with a poor human whose blood smells rather tempting, and having Tali's scent isn't helping with my thirst. Okay so he's trying to make me as thirsty as possible or something, but why? _I asked myself.

"So...Danielle...um...yeah." I said at a loss for what to say.

"Call me Danni." She said, shying away from me to sit over in the corner opposite the one I was in. "Please, don't hurt me." She said quietly.

"I'm a good guy in this situation, or at least I'm trying to be. I'm as much a prisoner here as you are. So Danni, if you don't mind my asking, how'd Seth get you trapped in here?" I asked.

"Well, I was walking down the street, took a wrong turn ended up back where all the warehouses were, and that man cornered me, and the next thing I knew I was in some weird room. Then he told me that I'd have to sit in a room with someone and probably end up dead from it, and threatened to go after my family and kill them if I didn't" She said drawing patterns on the cement floor with her finger. I swallowed down the venom that was filling my mouth.

"Danni, if I do end up hurting you, or killing you, then I'm sorry." I whispered, trying my hardest not to run over there and bite into her jugular, and losing the fight against the monster inside of me. _You can do it Jasper you're strong. If Bella can do it the day after she was turned, then you can do it. Do it for Tali, do it for Carlisle, and do it for Alice, whoever you need to do it for, just do it for them. _I told myself, giving myself yet another pep talk.

About seven days passed, I had found a sharp object to scratch tally marks into the wall so I could keep track of how many day's had gone by. Seth came back after the fourth day, and seeing as I had succeeded in not killing Danni, he took her and sent her back home, after using one of his new henchmen to wipe her memory of what happened within the last week. Being trapped in a room filled with Tali's scent was driving me insane, to the point where I curled up in a ball, closed my eyes and started rocking back and forth, trying to ignore the burning in my throat, and failing.

TPOV:

After three months of Jasper being gone, I was starting to get more and more worried. I paced the floor of the Cullen's living room to the point where I named the wooden floorboards and said 'hi' to them every time I stepped on them. Emmett thought I was hilarious, Carlisle thought I was having a mental breakdown, Edward was getting annoyed with my thoughts, Caleb and Kai were oblivious as to what was going on with mommy and were worried about me, and Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Sophie all tried to comfort me and make me stop pacing and talking to the floorboards. I only stopped to eat, sleep, or go to school. At school I had attempted to name the tiles, but gave up seeing as there were thousands upon thousands of them throughout the school, and I'd never be able to remember all those names, plus the floorboard names.

"Hi Billie, hi Bob, hi Jim, hi Joe." I said lifelessly as I continued pacing the living room, _what a wonderful way to spend my birthday..._ I thought to myself.

"Heh, she said Billy Bob Jim Joe." Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett, shut up." Carlisle said and pulled me over to the couch. "Tali, you need to stop this, pacing the floor and talking to the floorboards is not going to help your situation. Just look at the positive side. Maybe Jasper escaped and he's on his way back here right now." Carlisle said.

"That's what you said a few weeks ago Carlisle. He's never coming back. Do you want to know why? Because his no good family doesn't give a damn about him. If they did they wouldn't be sitting on the couch, watching his girlfriend have a mental breakdown. They'd be out there, trying to find him." I yelled at Carlisle. He closed his eyes, sighed, and held the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb breathing in and out, probably trying to calm down. _Nice, I'm one of the few people that can make Carlisle get angry. _I thought with a mental laugh.

"Tali, yelling at me is not helping either. Just calm down." He said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after Jasper, my Jasper, has been missing for three months? I don't think I'm going to calm down until I know for sure that Jasper is safe, and being taken care of." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Tali, please, at least attempt to be your normal hyperactive, optimistic self." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"No, I refuse." I said.

"Well technically, you aren't refusing, because normal Tali would be stubborn and go against what Carlisle said anyways." Emmett said. I grabbed one of Jasper's books that he'd left on the coffee table and chucked it at his head.

"Shut it Em." I said, and started to pace again. Just as I was about to pass by Carlisle, he held his arm out, as if to Clothesline me I glared at him as his arm stopped my pacing. "Carlisle. Unless you want me to catch this house on fire and make sure that you stay in it while it burns to the ground, I suggest that you move your arm. Now." I said.

"Tali, please, you've got all of us worried about you. What do you think Jasper would say if he saw that you were pacing around the living room, naming the floorboards?"

"I think he'd be wondering why the hell no one's looking for him." I yelled at him again.

"Tali. I'm serious, stop."

"Well you don't seem to give a care about him. So if none of you are going to go find him, I will, so that we can spend my birthday together." I said and started for the door.

"Tali. No." Emmett said, grabbing me, throwing me onto the couch and holding me down. "You can't."

"You did not just tell me what I can and cannot do Emmett." I said and tried to find something to hit him with.

"Yes I did." Emmett said and tightened his grip slightly on my arms.

"Well can I just go for a walk, or a drive, or something, just so I can calm myself down? I promise I won't go looking for trouble, or Jasper." I said, pleading with them.

Carlisle and Edward sighed, and Emmett said, "I don't know Tali, you're just as bad as Bella was with the whole trouble magnet issue."

"Please." I said and started crying. "I...I just want him back, I just want him to come back and hold me in his strong arms, and feel safe again. Please!" I begged, as my tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing girls cry." Emmett said.

"Then let me go Emm." I said as I continued crying.

He sighed, "Carlisle, can she go?"

"Only if you go with her." Carlisle said.

Emmett let me up, and we both went out to my mustang. I turned my baby on, and Hold me Tight started playing. I started crying, remembering the magical moments from New Years Eve and New Years day. "Do you want me to drive?" Emmett asked, his hand reaching over to turn the car straight because we started swerving off the road slightly.

"No, I'll be fine...just take this CD out, please." I said wiping my eyes with my right hand.

"Okay." He said pushing the eject button and grabbing a random CD from my CD case. Why Does it Always Rain on Me started playing through the speakers.

"Figures, you picked one of my CDs that happens to be full of sad songs." I muttered, and drove off for Port Angeles, thinking that we could go to a movie or something to calm me down. I parked in front of the movie theater. "Emm, can we see a movie?" I asked. He nodded and we got out of my car. He paid for the tickets, and bought me some snacks, lots and lots of chocolates. "Emm, how'd you know that I like to drown my sorrows with chocolate?" I asked as we walked to screen 5.

"Well back when I was human, I remember that most girls that I hung out with liked to eat a lot of chocolate, especially after they had to deal with a break up or a separation from their boyfriends." He said with a laugh.

The movie started. It was a horror flick, which Emmett and I spent most of the time laughing at how stupid the people were. This was why I both hated and loved horror movies, they always had the same basic plot, and all the characters did stupid actions. "Hey Emm, I need to go pee, so I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I said and quickly got up and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I had just downed an extra large Mr. Pibb and my bladder was about to implode if I didn't find a toilet soon. I ran into the bathroom and went for the first open stall I could find. I peed and then washed my hands. I had some fun with the super blowing dryer thing that was making my arm fat flap around if I held my arm in a certain angle underneath it, and then exited the bathroom. Upon exiting the bathroom I was grabbed rather aggressively and then dragged out of the building. "Let go of me you Douche bag!" I said and struggled against whoever was holding me. They threw me into the back of a van. "EMMETT! HELP! I'M BEING TALINAPPED!" I shouted before the person in the back of the van hit me on the back of the head and everything went black.

I came to in a weird room, with a cement floor and walls made out of some kind of metal. I lifted my head up, and felt a pain in my stomach; I looked down and saw that I had a serious gash on my stomach, and from the feel of it, a broken arm. I also saw some blood pooling underneath me. I looked to my left, and saw that one of the metal walls had been polished as if to be used as a mirror. I saw Jasper, in the mirror; only it wasn't the Jasper that I knew. It was a different kind of Jasper, with eyes black as coal, black to the point where you couldn't tell where the pupils ended and the irises began, and he was coming towards me. I thought I saw a flash of the Jasper that I knew, the Jasper with the honey gold eyes that matched his hair color, the Jasper that I had fallen in love with, the Jasper that had proposed to me. It looked as if he was one of those astral projection type things, where the soul leaves the body for however long, and I thought I saw his 'astral projection' form mouth the words, "Run Tali. He'll get you backed up against the wall. Go left. Get away from him and stay there."

I mouthed back "wait my left or yours?" my eyes widening. _Great, I'm seeing things, and having a conversation with a 'ghost' type thing of Jasper. _

The astral projection Jasper rolled his eyes and mouthed "yours." My eyes darted away from the mirror, back to the rather evil looking Jasper in front of me. I jumped to my left and winced at the pain it caused to my stomach and arm. EJ, the Evil Jasper, grabbed my by the wrist on my bad arm and pulled me up to him. "Jasper, I know you're in there, somewhere, please, don't do this." I begged.

His voice came out in a snarl, "That Jasper that you know isn't here anymore, and I'm here instead." He said and threw me, rather aggressively to the ground. I heard the crack before I felt it. One of my ribs had broken due to the impact with the cement. EJ grabbed me by the throat, picked me up and then slammed me against the wall, one of the bolts along the wall had connected with the back of my head, breaking it open because of the force he'd used to slam me against it. The blood from my head started flowing and traveled from the gash, down to the back of my neck, and then dripped from there down to the cleavage that my shirt showed off. EJ's eyes followed the drops of blood, and he licked his lips with an evil looking smile on his face. "Don't worry love, it will only hurt for a while, who knows you may even enjoy it." He said and he licked the blood from my cleavage, and then followed the line up to my neck. "Mm your blood tastes amazing." He growled into my ear. I tried to think of a way to distract him.

"Jazz…stop, you're better than this. Control yourself love. Please." I said. EJ leaned away from me, I don't know if my Jasper was back in control, or if the more evil version was still taking the lead, but I was grateful for the fact that he pulled away. "Just try a little harder love, I know you can resist it," I said and I reached my hand out to caress his cheek. I didn't care if it was the evil Jasper or the good Jasper controlling his thoughts, it was still Jasper. Just with a different mindset. "Try harder love, come on, I know you can do it…I'll love you no matter what happens, even if you end up killing me I'll still love you in the afterlife love, but hopefully it doesn't come to that, and if you do give into that temptation of drinking my blood, then I hope that Carlisle or Emmett or Edward are able to pull you off of me before it's too late." I said and smiled weakly at him. The bleeding from my stomach and head mixed together with the pain in my arm and ribcage were starting to get to me, and my vision started going blurry.

I saw that astral projection of Jasper again and my eyes met his, his were full of pain and anger, and he was mouthing the words, "I'm sorry love…" as EJ bit into my jugular and I screamed out in pain.


	14. Rescues and Transformations

EMPOV:

I was sitting there, laughing at the stupid main character that was going into the room and was about to meet his death laughing even harder when the fake blood started flying, when all of the sudden I heard Tali's voice, shouting "EMMETT! HELP I'M BEING TALINAPPED!" My laughter ceased and I ran as fast as I could while still looking human trying to get outside so I could see who was 'Talinapping' her. I saw a white van driving off, and jumped into Tali's mustang and went after them.

I grabbed my phone and held down the 5-button. After I was sure that it was ringing, I held it up to my ear and waited for Carlisle to answer his phone.

"Emmett, why are you calling, I thought you and Tali were at the movies?" He said.

"We were…but…yeah, Tali got Talinapped." I said, "I'm following the van that I think she's in…and I'll tell you where they stop, and I won't go in after her until you're here as backup." I said.

"Okay…" Carlisle said, "Who all do you think should come?" He asked,

"Well who's home now?" I asked.

"Myself of course, Edward, and Rosalie…Bella and Esme went out for some mother daughter bonding time or something odd like that." He said.

"Okay, the three of you. I need all the help I need, because they stopped at a warehouse in the back of Port Angeles, and I smell the scent of seventy or so vampires in there, and I think one of them is Jasper." I said.

"Okay, we'll be up in a while, do not go into that warehouse until we're there." Carlisle said.

About ten to fifteen minutes after the call, Carlisle's Mercedes came cruising up. Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie all got out and we all ran inside. Carlisle was ducking, dipping and diving past most of the vampires, not really wanting to fight, and went to go try to find Tali and Jasper. Edward went with Carlisle, and Rosalie and I decided to take care of the vampires around us. I decided to take out that Lillith girl first, so she wouldn't be able to make us pass out again. I continued taking out the vampires one by one, and I thought I saw one that looked similar to Nahuel, only a girl, she could have been one of his sisters. My eyes widened, so Alice was right when she said that one of Nahuel's sisters was involved with Seth's plan.

EPOV:

Carlisle and I ran past the group of vampires, I noticed that Seth was missing from the group, and I was wondering where he was, when I caught the scent of Tali and Jasper in the room a few doors down. "Carlisle, they're in there." _Stop it Jasper, you're killing her, come on get control of yourself! _I heard Jasper yelling at himself mentally and picked up speed. "And I think that Jasper lost his control with Tali" I said and then went into the room and saw Jasper, holding an unconscious Tali in his arms, still drinking from her. I tried to grab him to get him away from Tali, he growled in response and dropped Tali to the ground and lunged at me. I grabbed him and then threw him out into the hallway and tackled him to the ground making sure he'd stay there. "Carlisle, are we too late?" I asked.

_I don't know Edward, her heart's still beating…barely…but I think maybe I should close the door and you should get Jasper outside so he can think straight…_ I nodded at Carlisle and then took Jasper back to where Emmett and Rosalie were beating up vampires. "Jasper, snap out of it," I said as he tried to run back to where Tali was. I ran over to the door and threw Jasper outside. "Come back in here when you can think straight." I told him and went to help my siblings fight Seth and Aro's army.

CPOV:

I closed the door, walked over to Tali's unconscious body and knelt down next to her. I heard her heart beating faintly, and saw that one of her ribs and her arm were broken, she had a large gash across her stomach, and a smaller gash on the back of her head. _Edward, you're going to need to come back here and help me. _I thought and Edward was back in the room within seconds.

"What do you need Carlisle?" He asked kneeling down next to me. _Edward, tell me what she's thinking. _I thought at him.

"C-Carlisle…where her 'voice' is supposed to be, there's nothing…" Edward said quietly.

"So what does that mean Edward?" I asked panicking slightly.

"Usually it means that whoever the 'voice' belongs to is dead, but her heart's still beating, so I have no idea what it means." Edward said looking at Tali. "Even if someone's unconscious they still have a train of thought going, they still acknowledge some of what's happening around them but Tali's mind is just, gone…" He continued.

"So…is it like Bella? Is she blocking you out?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Edward said, closing his eyes, probably trying to concentrate so he could find Tali's 'Voice.'

TPOV:

Everything went black shortly after Jasper bit into my jugular, I was aware of the pain that the venom was causing, but it seemed numbed somehow. I saw a white light and it seemed as if I was in some form of a tunnel. 'Please don't let that white light be a train.' I said and ventured onwards towards the white light. 'Wow, this is so clichéd, white lights, tunnels, come on Tali couldn't you have thought of something more original for your just before death experience?' I asked myself with a laugh. I reached the end of the tunnel, expecting to see Jesus, or God or something similar to that. The sight I saw surprised me, there was a short, pixie like girl with short spiky hair and the same topazy eyes as Jasper standing there, and wearing the white robes I had expected to see whoever was at the end wearing. She made a few alterations to her outfit though, changed the top to a halter-top and the bottoms to a stylish mini skirt.

"Ah! So this is the infamous Tali!" She said and hugged me.

"Ah, so this is, some random lady hugging me!" I said and returned her hug.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm Alice. Yes, the infamous Alice that you are taking the place of in Jasper's life." She said with a grin.

"So, where exactly am I?" I asked looking around. "I died didn't I? Jasper killed me…" I said and started crying.

"No, well, not yet at least…I think Carlisle and Edward are coming to the rescue…although if they don't hurry up soon then you're probably going to end up dead…" She trailed off.

"Thank you Alice…but that doesn't tell me where I am!" I said getting annoyed.

"Oh, right. Well I think you're in the middle ground, you know, between Heaven and Hell…like Limbo or whatever it's called." She said.

"Well I'm Catholic, so wouldn't that make it Purgatory?" I said with a small laugh.

"Exactly!" She said, and snapped her fingers before pointing at me. "You're a smart one, I can see why Jasper wants to marry you. Oh, when you get back down there and you're finished with your transformation, tell my Jasper that I love what he's done to his room, and to look in the closet…well now it's a play room for your children, but look in there and check out the back wall, there's a door there that you and him should go through." She said with a smile.

"So you're saying that I am going to make it out of this alive?" I asked. She nodded. "So am I going to have any cool powers, or just be a plain old veggie vamp?" I continued.

"You're going to have to figure that one out for yourself." She said with a grin. "Now go back to them, Edward and Carlisle are worried about why Edward can't hear you anymore. Take good care of my Jasper, or else I shall ask whoever's in charge up there to smite you." She said with a bell like laugh.

"So, would you mind giving me some insight on how my life is going to be after I'm a vampire?" I asked with what was probably the cutest puppy-dog pout on E—In Purgatory.

"Oh, well your self control will be almost as amazing as Bella's, so you'll be able to be with your children, you and Jasper will get married on June 21st, which is why you two need to go into the closet and find the present I left for you, you and Emmett will start a Karaoke night in the Cullen house, which when Carlisle gets to singing some of the crazy teen pop music, you might want to plug your ears, Carlisle's great at singing, just not with the teen pop…he's more country style…but anyways, you and Emmett will finally figure out what's in Carlisle's secret closet, and trust me, you'll wish you never even went in there after you're done. That's all I'm going to tell you, the rest my dear will be a mystery. Now go back down there, and make Edward stop worrying, get Jasper to be happy again, and go take my place as Emmett's prankster assistant." She said with a final hug. "Don't forget to tell everyone that I love them, and that I miss them." She whispered in my ear and then sent me on my merry way back to my body.

I came to in the living room of the Cullen house, and the pain that had been numbed after I passed out came back full force, and I screamed out. My eyes searched the room, trying to find Jasper. "C-Carlisle…where's Jasper?" I asked, trying not to scream again.

"He went to hunt dear, he'll be back…probably after you're finished with the transformation." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle…it hurts…" I said rolling over and burying my face into the pillow.

"I know dear…"

"Make Jasper come back and ease the pain…please." I begged.

"I'm sorry Tali, I can't make him come back…you're just going to have to go through the transformation without him." Carlisle told me.

"Fine…" I sighed and then tried to force myself to pass out again so I wouldn't have to suffer the burning anymore.

I managed to pass out and wake up about a minute or two before the transformation was finished. _I have some good timing…_ I thought, and that's when the pain increased to about ten times worse than it was before. _GAH! Never mind! _I thought and then screamed out in pain. "Why the hell do I always end up regaining consciousness when I'm in pain?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

I stopped breathing all together after it finished, eyes still closed. _I probably look dead right now… _I thought and then opened my eyes. I sat up and glanced around the room. Everything seemed brighter. I tried to find my Jasper, and I found Carlisle first. "Wow! Carlisle, you look awesome, like, ten times more awesome than when I saw you with my human eyes!" I said with a grin.

"Um, thanks?" Carlisle said backing away slightly.

"JASPER!" I shouted and jumped from the couch to tackle Jasper to the ground. "Oh my God! I missed you so much!" I said and kissed him.

"T-Tali…you're yellow…Carlisle, did my venom do something goofy to Tali?" He asked. I was confused, yellow? What did he mean by 'you're yellow.' "Gah! Now you're purple!"

"Jasper…I think that Tali has some kind of crazy ability…that involves changing colors…" Edward said we both turned to look at him, and I saw that my hair was purple as it whipped passed my face. "She was happy when she saw you, and that was when she turned yellow, then you stated that she was yellow, and then she got confused turned purple…" Edward finished.

"So I'm a freak?" I said feeling as if I would start crying any second.

"No…but now you're blue…" Jasper said laughing.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this." He asked and I felt a sudden wave of lust come over me. "Hah! She's pink!" Emmett said coming downstairs. "She looks like cotton candy!"

"Emmett! Don't make fun of me!" I said glaring at him wanting to beat him up for making fun of me.

"Love, you look like a tomato now." Jasper said with a grin.

"Okay, so Tali can make herself change colors…I wonder if she can make anything else change colors…and if it's just those specific colors. Tali, would you mind trying to change the color of something else?" Carlisle mused.

I thought about a blue Emmett and then I looked over at Emmett, and lo and behold, He was blue. "HAH! I made Emmett look like a Smurf!" I said laughing. "Wait, I got a better idea. Go put on some ripped shorts, and come back down shirtless." I said to Emmett as my giggles died down. Emmett came downstairs wearing some ripped shorts. I thought of him being green and his shorts purple. "Hah!! Emmett the Hulk! This is fun!" I said with a grin.

"Okay, so how about we try a color that you didn't already use, meaning no pink, purple, blue, red, or yellow." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I thought of Carlisle with the gray hair he'd surely have if he looked his age. "Hah!!" Emmett fell down the stairs laughing.

"What?" Carlisle asked, oblivious to his hair color change.

"You look like the old man you're supposed to be." Emmett said laughing at the foot of the stairs. "She made your hair turn gray!" Emmett and I were literally dying of laughter.

"Okay, change it back." Carlisle said getting annoyed.

"Um…I don't think I can get it the same shade it was before…" I said looking at the ground.

"Oh…well if this doesn't wear off any time soon then you're in some big trouble." Carlisle said.

"Oh no, what are you going to do Carlisle? Bore me to death with one of your lectures?" I asked with a laugh. "OH! I almost forgot! Edward, when you couldn't hear my thoughts…Yeah, I was up in purgatory, chilling with Alice." I said with a smile.

"Alice?" Jasper asked his voice had a saddened tone in it.

"She told me to tell you guys that she misses you, she loves you. She also told me to make sure that Edward stops being such a worry-wart and to make Jasper happy again, and to be Emmett's new prankster assistant." I said with a grin. "Oh and Jasper, she told me to tell you to go into the twins playroom and look on the back wall, there's a door back there and you and I should go back there and find out what's back there." I said.

"Speaking of twins. Where are my babies? Don't give me that look Edward, Alice says that my control will be as amazing as Bella's, maybe even more amazing." I said with a grin.

"I'd feel better if you hunted before seeing the twins dear." Jasper said holding onto my waist.

"Oh…okay…" I said, on the verge of crying again.

"Love, don't be sad, you'll see them soon." Jasper said sitting up and kissing me on the cheek.

Jasper grabbed my hand and we went out into the woods to hunt some animals.

"Jasper. I'm not mad at you, so don't beat yourself up about what happened." I said hugging him tightly, perhaps too tightly.

"Ouch, Tali. Loosen up your grip a bit." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Oopsies, sorry dear." I said kissing him.

"It's okay, but don't lie to me Tali…I know that you have to be mad at me. I stole your life away from you, I damned you to this kind of existence, and I saw the fright in your eyes when you saw me coming for you." Jasper said hugging me tightly, and shaking due his fighting against the sobs that were going to come.

"Jasper, I don't care, it was bound to happen eventually." I said. "Now let's go find us some deer so we can eat." I said with a grin, trying to cheer him up again.

He started laughing, "Okay what color am I now?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You're a silver color love." He said and kissed my neck in the spot where he bit me. I pushed him away.

"I don't want to be pink while hunting." I said and looked at him. This was the first time I actually looked at him since my transformation was finished, when I tackled him I wasn't really looking at him, I was more tackle kissing him. The scars that his former life had left on him were extremely noticeable. I reached my hand up and rubbed my fingers across the two above his left eye, and then traced a few of the ones on his neck. "Jasper…. Wow…you look…kind of scary with all these scars." I said taking a small step backwards.

"Let me guess…you're repulsed by them? You think they take away from my good looks? You think that they're horrifying and you refuse to touch them? Well whichever it is, I suppose I don't mind." He sighed; his eyes full of sadness.

"No, no, no Jasper. I don't find them repulsive…or horrifying…and they definitely don't take away form your good looks. I love you Jasper, scars and all. Besides, I didn't fall in love with you because of your looks. I fell because one, I'm klutzy, and two you have an amazing personality and we have so much in common." I said and kissed him.

His hands went to my waist and lifted me up off the ground so that he could make the kiss better. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I smiled against his lips as our tongues danced around each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us over to a nearby tree and leaned me up against it. "Tali, can we go farther than just kissing now?" He asked, his voice sounding rougher.


	15. Rainbow Girls, Barbie Dolls, and Hottubs

A/N: This is teh final chappy...I know I know...it's sad, but if I don't end it on chapter 15 then i'd have to have two more chapters ~due to my fear of even numbers~ and I couldn't think of anything else to write...If my dear readers want a sequel, or just a bunch of random happenings ~e.g. what was in Carlisle's closet?Note! I was planning on keeping that out, but Tay told me to throw it in here for more fun-filledness...!! or the karaoke that Alice mentioned~Which is partly covered in the story that my friend and I have, OhMyMushrooms Felivia and Sophie meet the Cullens~...or some odd moments that I could add to the later years, like what happens to Caleb and Kai, or some odd thing like that...this list can go on forever so I'm stopping it now...~ then All you have to do my dear readers, is leave a few comments saying "I want a sequel/random happening story!" or something to that affect. The more reviews I get, the more i'll consider it. Also, I'm going to be working on Another story with Itsatay. It's basically one of those advice column things...with Jasper...under the alias of Miss Pansy. ~If you don't get the referance, go read the OhMyMushrooms Felivia and Sophie Meet the Cullens story on either my or itsatay's profile...and in the third chapter you'll see why Jasper will forever be referred to as "The Pansy"~ So yeah, Adios for now mis amigos! ~Lol spanglish.~

As usual ~when I remember to put it in the A/N..~ I don't own the characters, cept for Tali (also known as "Rainbow Girl), and Caleb and Kai and Seth. I just put them in silly situations. I do not own Barbie Dolls~You'll see why later.~ And i'm just using them in my story for now. I Do however own the ideas used witht he Barbie Dolls =D ~I was really mean to my dolls as a kid...~

TPOV:

"Jasper, you do know that the whole 'you could hurt me if you got lost in the moment' wasn't the only reason I had for rejecting you so many times...right?" I said and pushed him away from me.

"Don't give me that "I want to wait until we're married" crap...come on, you want me, i want you therefore let's just get it over with." Jasper said and started kissing my neck.

"Jasper...I'm not really thirsty...do we have to hunt?" I asked pushing him away again.

"Okay, you're not thirsty, but you are lusty." He said laughing.

"Am I pink again, or are you just going by your gift?"

"Both." Jasper said with a grin that reached from ear to ear. We walked hand in hand back to the house and when we entered I saw my beautiful babies playing in their playpen.

A year quickly passed by, Caleb and Kai were still being smart for their age, spelling out what they wanted with their baby blocks, and having their secret conversations with each other. Caleb's telepathy was starting to get out of hand, seeing as he sent Jasper flying across the room every now and then just so he could sit there and giggle about it. Kai's mind control ability was getting amusing to us, except for when she made us do extremely weird things like the wrestling match between Emmett and the lamp. My powers on the other hand, were not doing much more than what they were the first day. After turning Carlisle's hair gray, we found out that my color changing effects only last for about an hour, and I was getting no where with the controlling of the color changing due to emotions thing. So even when Jasper wasn't in the room, there would always be someone who knew what I was feeling. Emmett continued calling me the "Walking Mood Ring" and even made a color chart for me. For christmas Carlisle had given me an anklet with the Cullen Crest on it, and Jasper gave me a gorgeous aquamarine pendant. I wasn't expecting Carilsle to get me anything, so I had nothing to give him back. I settled for giving him what I called a "Merry Christmas hug." and seeing as I didn't bother to buy anything for anyone but Jasper, I gave them "Christmas Hugs" also. For Jasper, I went digging through his stuff trying to think of something he'd like. I had stumbled across a jewelry box, which contained two pieces of jewelry, two rings. I looked at the engravings on them, and the one with the gigantic diamond on it said, _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away, I Love you dear. _While the gold band said, _I love you more than anything in the world, more than shopping, more than my family more than anything, promise to stay with me forever no matter what. _I figured that they were Jasper and Alice's wedding rings, so I went out and bought a beautiful rope chain and put both rings on a chain so that Jasper would always have the rings with him, on a necklace. Jasper was surprised with his gift, to the point where he was too stunned to speak. I just gave him a hug and told him that I loved him.

It was a few days after my human birthday and Jasper and I were out hunting together. As usual, Jasper was trying to make his moves on me.

"Jasper, stop, I don't want to go at it in the woods, we're just out here to hunt. I'll do that with you out here some other time, but right now I'm thirsty." I said and pushed him away. . My newborn strength was gone now, so I could no longer fight Emmett and win, and I could no longer wrestle with Jasper.

I took off into the woods and caught a few deer before meeting back up with Jasper.

Jasper had his 'I have a fun idea' face on, which usually meant that he was either going to tickle me to death, or do some other action to annoy me because I rejectd him. I felt his gift working on me, as he made me feel confused, angry, sad, annoyed, happy, and horny all at once. "Hah! you're a rainbow." He said with a loud laugh.

"Shut up Jasper." I said and stormed off back for the house. I walked into the house and Carlisle looked at me as if I had three heads. "Don't even say it." I said holding my hand up as he was about to say something. "Jasper made me all rainbow-ish." I said, and Carlisle nodded.

I went upstairs, into my and Jasper's room, and looked in the mirror. My hair was purple at the top, then it flowed to red, then blue, then silver, then yellow and then pink at the tips. "Well that's rather unique..." I said. "I wonder if I can change the appearance of something too along with color." I asked and tied a sheet around my neck, grabbed a piece of fabric and made myself a mask, and then imagined my outfit as a spandex leotard type thing with some awesome underwear over top and a big "RG" on the chest. I opened my eyes and started laughing. It worked. I was wearing a very rainbowy superhero costume, my skin was back to it's normal color, and my hair's color was in the order of the rainbow, a lot longer and up in pigtails, just as I had imagined. I went to the top of the stairs, sat on the railing and slid down saying "DAH DA DA DA!!!!!!!"

Emmett started laughing saying "It's a bird, it's a plane...No wait. It's just Tali being a rainbow."

"I'm Rainbow Girl! Protector of the humans against the Evil evil vampires!" I said doing a stupid pose, and imagined myself with a rainbow Small Sword.

"Where'd the sword come from?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know...but to me it looks like one of the swords that was used back when I was growing up..." Carlisle said tilting his head to the side.

"I found some more super powers of Rainbow Girl." I said with a grin. "I can make the appearance of things change, like with my clothes...and I can apparently make things appear out of thin air." I said waving my small sword for emphasis. "Now back ye olde devil!" I said stabbing at Carlisle. "I am the protector of the weak! The stander-uper for the defenseless people! The slayer of vampires!" I continued holding my sword up high and doing a very stupid looking heroic pose.

"Wait if you're protecting people from vampires, then wouldn't you have to be protecting them from yourself?" Emmett said from his position on the floor; he had fallen over from laughing so hard.

"No, I'm protecting the people from the EVIL vampires." I said pointing my sword at him. "Like you foul beast!" I said and lunged for him with my sword, knowing that it wouldn't do any real damage to him.

"No, I'm a good vampire, and well, if you made your eyes red, then you'd be the evil vampire in the situation." Emmett said with a laugh.

I poked his chest, and pictured him in a goofy outfit for the 'bad guy'. Emmett suddenly had a mask on, a cape and a black outfit with a "GM" on the chest, and for emphasis that he was evil I gave him one of those thin curly mustaches. "Ah, so we meet again my nemisis." I paused for dramatic effect. "GRIZZLY MAN!!" Edward thought he'd join in on our fun from his piano and played the "dun dun dunnnn!!" with a smile at me. I poked Emmett about four times before he moved out of the way. "I know your evil plot!" I said as he ran upstairs and I chased him.

"What evil plot?"

"Your evil plot to kidnap all of the Teddy Bears in the house and hold them for ransom!" I shouted and jumped in front of him. He grabbed me and threw me back downstairs, I ended up on Carlisle. "GAH! It's Ye Olde Devil!" I said and ran back upstairs.

"Emmett! Tali! Stop, you're going to break something and Esme's not going to be too happy." Carlisle shouted up the stairs as I ran into Emmett and Rosalie's room. Emmett had somehow managed to tie up all of Rosalie's stuffed animals and he was standing on the bed, twirling his mustache and laughing maniacally.

"I see you have found my hideout Rainbow Girl...but I know your weakeness." He said with more evil laughing.

"NO....you can't possibly know my weakness!" I shouted and jumped up onto the bed pointing my sword at his stomach.

"Oh but I do!" He said holding up a pink sharpie.

"No! Not the sharpie!" I gasped and jumped from the bed. Emmett grabbed me by my arm and started drawing on me with the pink sharpie. I screamed out in mock pain and then crumpled to the ground at Emmett's feet. Jasper, apparently hearing my shreik of pain came running into the room, with Caleb and Kai in hand. "Hi honey!" I said opening my eyes and grinning at Jasper.

"What exactly happened in here?" Jasper asked sounding really confused.

"Well, ya see. What happened was..." I said and I imagined the air being all wavy. "Oh my gosh! That's cool!!" I said poking the wavy air.

"Tali...what happened?" Jasper asked tapping his foot against the floorboards, putting Caleb and Kai down.

They both ran towards me and hugged my legs. "Mama's a rainbow!" they said together.

"Hah, their first words are "mama's a rainbow." That's so cute!" I said and picked them up.

"So what happened?" Jasper asked, still worried as to why I screamed.

"Well, you see, I was still a rainbow when I came into the house, I came upstairs to our room, I looked in the mirror, saw that my hair looked pretty awesome, and then imagined what i'd look like as Rainbow Girl you know, a superhero type person. And then Bam this came of it. And I slid down the railing and then gave myself a magic rainbow Small Sword, and then made Emmett the evil Dr. Frankenbear, complete with silly mustache. And he had an evil plot to kidnap all of the teddybears in town and hold them for ransom. And he found my weakness..." I said with a grin.

Emmett held up the pink sharpie. "It's a pink sharpie dude. Try it on her some time." He said with a grin.

Jasper sighed, and walked out of the room, Caleb and Kai followed after him and said "Up, up!" and from the sound of it, he picked the two of them up and went downstairs. "Hey Grizzly Man, do you want to go see what's in Carlisle's secret closet?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Emmett said with a laugh. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hallway. He started humming the Mission Impossible theme as we snuck into Carlisle's office, the door we were looking for now had two more locks on the door. "Okay li'l sissy, help me break down the door." He said and we both rammed into the door togehter. The force knocked the door in slightly, but not all the way in. "See, now why couldn't you have reminded me of this back when you still had your newborn strength?" Emmett asked.

"I have an idea." I said pulling out a hairpin that was holding some stray strands on the backof my h ead in place. "Actually, we need to be smart about this...Carlisle's a smart guy...knowing him he only locked a few of these and left the rest unlocked. The padlock is definately locked because we can't open it without using the key, the lock under it, probably isn't locked...the doorknob wouldn't be locked...so that leaves these two as the locked locks." I said with a grin. I picked at the two locks and then took a bow.

"Wait, why would Carlisle only lock two of the four locks on the door?" Emmett asked.

"Because, if we woudl try to Unlock the two that weren't locked in the first place, we'd end up locking them up and then have to waist time to unlock them again, and Carlisle would be able to catch us." I said with a sigh.

"Oh..." Emmett said as I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"See my dear brother, this is when brain beats out brawn." I said and pushed the door open all the turned on the lightswitch, and Aqua's Barbie Girl started playing from some speakers hidden up on the roof. My eyes widened as I took in the room in front of us. The closet was about the size of one of the bedrooms, and it was filled to the brim with every single barbie doll on the planet including the Kelly and Ken dolls, the accessories, the cars, the houses, and even some of the other toys that don't even require the dolls. The collectors edition Barbie Dolls were still in their original packaging, like the Wizard of Oz barbies, the N*Sync barbies, the High School Musical Barbies....pretty much any Barbie that was made after a movie, a band or was the collectors barbie for the year, it was still in the original packaging. While the rest of the barbies were strewn about the floor, lacking clothing. Basically it looked like a giant girl orgy on the floor. Emmett and I were on the ground dying from laughter. "Hey Emmett, do you want to play with some of the barbie dolls?" I asked as our laughter died down.

"Okay...what did you have in mind?" Emmett asked.

I held up the one pregnant Barbie. "Let's reinact what happened with my life." I said with a grin. I changed the hair colors on all of the barbie dolls we selected to match that of the 'characters' in our plot.

"Okay, so this is me, only i'm ten times more muscular than that...Tali, can you make this Ken doll a lot more muscular?" Emmett asked holding up the surfer version of Ken. I complied and then we got to playing.

"Okay, so this is your house," I said grabbing the biggest Barbie house in Carlisle's secret closet. "And here's me," I said, "Oh no!! Seth is chasing me! Oh whatever shall I do??" I asked with a laugh.

And then Emmett controlled the "Seth" doll, and made him have a high pitched girly voice. "I'm here to get you preggers!!! Now let me kiss you!!" and then he brought his Emmett Ken doll in, "I don't think so!" He said, trying to make himself sound ten times more manly than Seth. And then he decided to make his Ken doll carry my before me preggers barbie into the building...only the barbie refused to go into the door so 'Emmett' settled for 'throwing me over the roof' and I landed in the living room. Then he made the Carlisle Ken come in and said, "Blah blah blah medical junk." and I started laughing. Then I brought in the Jasper Ken doll and made him sit down in a chair.

"Oh woe is me! I lost my love! I'm going to go emo and bite myself!" Emmett said in an even higher pitched voice than the one he used for Seth.

"Emmett!" I said smaking him with the pregnant Barbie.

"Gah! I'm being attacked." he said and ducked in cover.

"Okay this is boring." I said throwing the pregnant barbie into the pile of naked Barbies. "I have a better idea." I said looking up at the ceiling fan in Carlisle's Barbie Room.

"Ooh tell me!" Emmett said with a grin, following my gaze, apparently not putting two and two together.

"Got any rope or string?" I asked with a grin.

"I'll be back in like ten seconds." Emmett said laughing.

I counted to ten and Emmett came back. "You liar, that was ten and a half seconds." I said with a pout. "Give me that string." I said and grabbed it from his hand. "Now let me get up on your shoulders so I can tie this badboy up." I said and climbed up on to his back. I stood on his shoulders and tied the string to the ceiling fan. "Emm, give me a barbie doll, I don't care which one...Actually, go over there and get one of the ones that are still in the box." I said and held onto the ceiling fan as he went over to the N*Sync dolls.

"How'd you come up with this idea Tali?" Emmett asked handing me the Lance Bass doll.

"Oh, well my sister and I were very abusive towards our Barbies. We tied them to ceiling fans, popped their heads off, popped their legs off, drew on them with markers to give them 'tattoos' and a whole bunchof other really cruel things to them...once I chopped all the hair off of one, and made her bald." I said with a grin as I tied the doll up. "Okay Emm, turn it up full blast and we can make him fly." Emmett did, and then Lance went flying around in circles. "Wait! STOP!" I shouted, suddenly remembering that the N*Sync dolls have the bendable arms and legs. I jumped up on Emmett's shoulders and switched Lance's position so that he was curling his left arm inwards, and his right arm thrown out in front of him, while his right leg was bent forwards and his left leg was left sticking out behind him. "Start her up again Emmy!" I said and patted him on the head. He ran over to the switch with me still up on his shoulders and turned it on. Lance started flying once more. "Fly my pretty FLY FLY FLY!" I said with an evil cackle.

"What do you say we make some of Carlisle's Barbies punk rockers?" I asked with a grin holding up a pair of scissors.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my God yes!" Emmett said bouncing up and down holding his box of sharpies.

"Alright let's get to work." I said with a grin and grabbed one of the Barbies and chopped off most of her hair. "I Need hair gel!" I shouted. Emmett threw some at me and I gave the Barbie Doll a mohawk. Emmett gave the poor doll some Tribal tattoos and then gave her a mustache and some rather skanky makeup with the other sharpies.

"Eh, this is boring." Emmett said after we had our band completed.

"BARBIE DOLL FIGHT!" I said and threw one at Emmett.

Jasper and Edward walked into the closet then, and were attacked with about two hundred Barbie dolls.

"Carlisle's not going to be too happy with this..." Edward sighed.

Caleb and Kai were hugging Jasper's legs. When he walked towards us, he took them with him. "Sweetheart...what possessed you to torture these poor Barbie dolls?" He asked, as if he were talking to a child.

"Emmett and I got bored..." I shrugged.

Edward lookedup at the ceiling fan and asked, "Why's the Lance doll tied to the fan?"

"Because he told us he wanted to fly around the room." Emmett and I said grinning.

"Okay..." Edward said and backed away slowly. Jasper picked me up bridal style and took me out of the room.

"Emmett keep an eye on Caleb and Kai...I'm going with Jasper for a little while." I said leaning back so I could see Emmett. Emmett gave me a thumbs up and started playing Barbies with Kai while Caleb made them fly around the room.

"Come on love, Esme finally finished her birthday present for you, well it's really for the both of us, but more for you...I think we should go check it out." Jasper whispered in my ear carrying me downstairs. When we emerged from the house, I saw that the sun was close to setting off in the distance. _Wow, Emmett and I spent THAT much time playing with Barbies? _I asked myself looking at the sun.

He took me deep into the woods, we stopped when we saw a beautiful victorian house. It had thee stories, and a tower type thing on the left side. It had a porch going all the way around, with pillars going from the porch floor to the roof with a banister connecting all of them. The front door consisted of two beautifully crafted doors with stained glass eliptical windows that had daffodils in the center of them. Jasper carried me up the front porch steps and opened the door with me still in his arms. He set me down on the floor and let me take in the house's beauty. I took off my shoes and looked around. The front room was gorgeous, the front half was the living room, with a plasma screen TV on the wall across from a light blue couch. where the carpet ended and the linoleum began there was an island in the center, with a fireplace with a mantel. I walked to the other half and saw that it was a rather large kitchen, probably for when Caleb and Kai got hungry. "Go out on the 'back' porch." Jasper whispered and gave me a gentle push towards the sliding glass doors. I went out and saw our lake, the lake with the cave where Jasper had told me everything about him.

"Jasper...how'd Esme know about this place?" I asked jumping up onto the railing, leaning my back against one of the pillars.

"Well, she didn't really know about it until I told her about it. You see I found this spot a few years back, and I made a few rennovations myself, but Esme felt like putting the finshing touches on it for your birthday, like the paint job, the furniture, the carpeting, the fire place, and a handful of other things to make it perfect not only for me, but for you as well." Jasper said with a smile. "want to go upstairs to check out the bedrooms?" he asked reaching his hand out for mine.

I took it, "I'd rather go check out that Tower thing." I said with a grin.

"We're saving that for last." He said with a wink and led me upstairs. He pushed me into one of the larger rooms. "Oh, and I looked in the closet at home and that 'door' that you said Alice told you to tell us to go through, wasn't there. So i'm assuming it's in our closet here." he whispered. The closet's doors were similar to the front door, minus the windows. I pulled it open, and saw a note from Alice on the back wall. I grabbed it and read it.

_Tali, Jasper,_

_I See you've found another note, Yeah, sorry for not mentioning that the 'door' was in the closet at your new house. Tali, you're going to get a wonderful surprise up in the tower. Oh, and open the bags in there to find some final presents for the whole family, Jasper, you better give them to the family, or else. Have fun exploring the rest of the house Tali, it's gorgeous! Oh and you two can thank me for the amazing clothes, Jazzy, I found this place shortly after you did, and I stocked it with clothes for Tali, you, and the kids shortly before we ran to the clearing to meet up with the famliy. _

_Lots of love, Alice_

"Okay then..." I said and pushed the small door that the note was on. I ducked into the room and Jasper grabbed me.

"Instead of saving the tower for last, let's save the closet door for last." Jasper whispered. I nodded and walked back out into Jasper and my bedroom. We went to Kai's room next, though I figured it was for when they got older and wanted seperate rooms, because at this moment in time, Kai and Caleb refused to go to bed unless they were in the same room. I saw some clothes in her closet that were for a pre-teen girl and my assumptions were true. There was probably a room for Caleb too, but we passed that up I glanced into the other room before the door to the tower type area. It was the twins nursery. I smiled as I saw that a mural similar to the one in their room back at the Cullen's house was on the wall. "Upwards and onwards to the tower Rainbow Girl." Jasper whispered.

"Oh, I'm still in my Rainbow Girl costume, aren't I?" I asked. He nodded, so I closed my eyes and concentrated on me having my normal hair, and some normal clothes. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jasper.

"Your eyes are back to their original blue love." he whispered and gave me a kiss.

"Really?" I asked with a grin. I opened the door to the tower and ran up the stairs, dragging Jasper behind me. We came up to a room, with a large mahoggany desk, with a computer, some notebooks, a doodle pad, on it and a stereo up on the shelf all facing the window.

"It's a room for you to let your creativeness flow love." Jasper said and kissed my neck. "I thought it'd be fitting, instead of having our house filled with your notebooks of poems and stories and sketches. And the computer is well because I know your handwriting, and If you want me to read your stories or poems, you're gonig to have to type them up so I wont have to sit there for hours translating it back to english." He said with a laugh.

"Did you come up with this, or did Alice or Esme come up with it?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I did love, I know how you are with your writings. You can't do it unless you're in a room by yourself and If you need help then you usually end up calling me into whatever room you're working in. So i figured, let's keep it all in one room." He said and kissed the top of my head. "Now let's go check out that closet and what's behind that door." He said taking my hand and leading me back to the closet.

I climbed in first, and saw that it was just another room added on. There was a gigantic heart shaped tub in the center of the room, it was big enough that there was barely enough room to walk around it. In my opinion, it was more like a swimming pool than a tub. I looked inside and noticed that the top of the heart acted as a hottub, while the bottom acted more as a swimming pool. Next to it was a chord coming down from the ceiling. There was a note attached to the chord. I grabbed it and read it aloud.

_So do you like yoru present? Pull the chord and you'll find some form of surprise. Also, after you pull the chord, Tali, clap twice. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. After you clap twice, clap two more times and put the DVD that's in the bag in. This room is for those times when you just need to get away from it all, I know Tali...it's a bit big, and if you're wondering "how the heck are we supposed to drain this thing? There's a drain down there, somewhere, but hey, you can have some fun parties in there...if ya know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge. Anywho, enjoy this you two, for this is my last material gift from me. Oh and by the way, Tali, Jasper's eyes were originally a sapphire blue, just in case you wanted to change his eye color from their usual honey tint. _

_Alice. _

Jasper held up a bag. "I'm assuming that this is the bag full of 'gifts for the family.' and that this is the DVD she was talking about." Jasper said taking out a jewel case with an unmarked DVD in it.

I pulled the chord, expecting confetti to fall out, or balloons saying "Congratulations! You and Jasper have a house!" Or something odd like that. Water came flowing down from the ceiling as if it were a waterfall. "Okay so thats how we change the water then?" I asked

"Well are yo ugoing to clap twice?" Jasper asked. I did so, and a disco ball came down from the ceiling, the lights dimmed, and some cheesy music about sex started playing.

"HAH! I always wanted a clap on disco ball!" I said with a giggle and clapped two more times. Jasper and I put on some bathing suits from closet before our hottub room, then Jasper put the DVD in, jumped into the over sized tub and we listened to Alice's final message, it started off with her saying "If it's just Jasper and Tali watching then skip ahead to the last 'scene' if it's everybody, just let it play..." we did so, and it basically said that if we followed all of her notes, we would end up where we were and if not she would flip Jasper off just before she died, and that he wouldn't know why until this moment. She also said that if she hadn't interfered then I would have been changed by Carlisle after a fatal car accident instead of being attacked by Jasper, also that if she hadn't interfered that Jasper would have went back to Texas to be with Maria and her army of Newborn soldiers, eyes blood red once again and she didn't want that for her Jasper, she didn't want him to wait for a century until he found the one that was to take her place. She also told us that she loved us, even if she never got a chance to actually meet me in person. She loved me merely because I would be the one to mend Jasper's broken heart and make him happy again. She said that she didn't want Jasper to forget about her completely, but just move on and be happy with me.

After the DVD finished, I looked over at him. "You okay big guy?" I asked with a smile. Those were the words that started it all, well of course if you throw GAH in before that, then you'd get the real words that started it all. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I concentrated hard, and made his eyes turn to a sapphire blue. "Wow Jasper, you with sapphire blue eyes, it's amazing." I said and kissed him.

"You really think so?" Jasper asked against my lips, I smiled and he took it as a yes, and pulled me under the water.

"I love you." He said as he broke the kiss. I was thankful for the fact that we didn't need oxygen otherwise we wouldn't have been able to talk underwater.

"Well I love you too, but if you want me, you're going to have to come get me." I said and swam away from him treating our new tub as if it actually were a swimming pool. He swam after me and then pushed me deeper into the tub so that we were all the way down at the bottom of the pool. He took off my bathing suit and I took his off. We had our fun, and then we swam back up to the surface of the tub. "Hon I gotta say doing it underwater is awesome!" I said, clapping twice and then snuggling up to him.


End file.
